Hollywood Life
by crazyabouthp17
Summary: Mistakes are made and opportunities come flying at the Hollywood Arts kids faster than ever before. Will Beck and Tori manage to keep their relationship professional when making one of the most romantic movies of our time?
1. Chapter 1

I roll over in bed, stretching out as I yawn, and my hand collides with the wall. A stream of curse words fall out of my mouth and I can hear someone laughing, but I ignore it, opening my eyes and trying to work out where I am. The room is small and familiar to me and I soon identify it as Beck's RV. It's unusual for me to wake up here after a night out so I am already uneasy, but I am even more uncomfortable to realise that I am in Beck's bed, rather than on his couch. I sit up, pulling my greasy hair up into a ponytail and my eyes fall on Beck himself. His face comes into focus first – he is laughing at me – and then I groan as I take in the rest of him. He is only wearing a pair of tight black boxers and an open dressing gown, so I can see everything.

"Beck, will you cover up?" I say, looking away, and he laughs again.

"Take a look at yourself," he teases and I glance down, groaning again. I am naked as the day I was born, and I pull the sheets around me, looking apologetically at Beck. "Exactly," he says, "I didn't think we had boundaries anymore."

"Fair enough," I agree, "Beck, I wonder if you could enlighten me on a few things."

"I'll do my best," he says neutrally, sitting down on the couch opposite me.

"So…we had sex?" I ask and he nods, trying to hide a smug grin.

"Three times," he replies.

"Three times?" I repeat, "I think I only remember doing it twice."

"Yeah, you passed out straight away after the third time," he says awkwardly, "Not during or anything, I swear I wouldn't-"

"No, no, I wasn't thinking that," I interrupt, "I know you would never do that. So what happened to Jade?"

"Jade?" he says, frowning.

"Yeah, your girlfriend," I groan, "Why am I waking up in your bed instead of her? God, she is gonna kill me when she finds out."

"Jade and I broke up," he explains, "Last night before the party. She wasn't even there."

"I don't…I don't remember that," I say, rubbing my face, "What happened exactly?"

"So I rocked up about half 10," he says, "I came straight from my fight with Jade and I was ready to get really drunk. I had one beer before I found you, and you were already steaming. You gave me and André lap dances and then you were grinding with Cat for about half an hour. I mean, I've seen you drunk before and you don't normally act like that, so I was worried your drink had been spiked. We left the party about half 11 and I was going to just drive you home, but I reckon my drink was spiked too and it kicked in about then, so I brought you back here instead."

"And?" I say and he grimaces.

"We were tearing each other's clothes off before we even got through the door," he admits, "I woke up this morning and found my shirt, your shoes and your panties outside."

"No!" I gasp and he frowns, "Oh my God, my parents!"

"Somehow I had the wherewithal to text them from your phone after you passed out last night," Beck shrugs, "I told them you were at Cat's and Cat's gonna back you up if they ask."

"Thank you," I say gratefully and then another thought hits me. "Oh God, Beck, did we use something? Were we safe?"

"You said last night that you were on the pill," he says awkwardly, "Please tell me you're on the pill."

"Yeah, yeah, that's right." I heave a sigh of relief. "Okay, everything's okay, we just…even though you two weren't together, Jade is totally gonna kill me if she ever finds out about this."

"I won't tell if you won't," he promises, "Not that I would let her do that anyways."

"Okay, so we're agreed?" I need certainty now and so I spell it out. "Nobody finds out about this. Last night was really fun but a mistake."

"Agreed," he nods, "Do you want your clothes back now or…?"

"Yes please," I smile, "So what did you and Jade fight about?"

"Oh, the usual," he shrugs, "Apparently I was checking out other girls while we were out together. You know what she's like."

"To be fair, Beck," I laugh, "You did sleep with me the same night you broke up with her."

"Three times," he says smugly, "Yeah, I know, but that's different. My drink was spiked and besides it's you!"

"What does that mean?" I pull a face and he smiles soothingly.

"I only meant that I know you," he explains, "I'm hardly gonna have sex with some random girl from Northridge."

I put my underwear on quickly and then pull my dress back on. When I look round, Beck has changed as well, and he's now wearing a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. "I really should get going," I say, "I was supposed to be meeting André." I check my phone for the time and groan. "Half an hour ago. I'm gonna have to call him."

"Do you want a lift?" Beck asks and I nod gratefully, already dialling. "Come on then, get in the car."

"André?" I say as he picks up.

"Please tell me you're running late too," he pleads, and I heave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I am," I laugh, "Can we meet in an hour?"

"Course course," he grins, "Why are you running late?"

"I overslept, that's all," I shrug and I can practically see the face he's pulling.

"Uh uh uh, I call bull," he says, "You can tell me all about it later."

"There's nothing to tell," I swear, glancing uneasily at Beck, "What about you, why are you running late?"

"I got lucky with Lisa last night," he says and I cheer for him, "I'm just leaving hers now, I'll see you soon okay?"

"Sure thing," I grin, "See you in a bit." I hang up and put my phone back in my bag, turning to look at Beck, who shoots me an easy grin.

"So André's running late too?" he asks and I smile.

"Yes, thank God," I reply, "He stayed at Lisa's last night; he's only just leaving now."

"Just ask him all about that," he suggests, "Hopefully, he'll forget that you were running late too."

"Maybe we should tell people I stayed on your couch," I say, and he glances significantly at me, "We could say that I passed out and you didn't want to take me home so you took me back to yours. I'm a terrible drunk and you're a good friend?"

"Why?" he asks, "Why do we have to tell them anything?"

"Because Cat knows I didn't go back to mine and she's not gonna keep that quiet," I say, "I have to tell them something and if I tell another lie, that just involves another person."

"Okay," he nods, "Tell them you stayed at mine. I'll try and present that to Jade in a way that doesn't make her want to kill you."

"Are you going to see her today?" I ask, trying to hide any feelings I might have about that.

"Maybe," he shrugs, "She'll probably come over. I do need to sort things with her anyway; we left things really badly yesterday. Even if it's just to break up with her properly, I'm gonna have to speak to her at some point."

"Do you think you will break up officially?" I ask, "I mean, you guys break up and get back together all the time, it's part of what makes you guys 'you'."

"One time has to be the last time," he says wisely, smiling down at me, "Anyway, why are you meeting with André?"

"We've got an assignment for song-writing class," I reply, "We're only half done and it's due tomorrow so we really need to bash it out today."

"You sure you're not too hungover to work?" he teases, pulling up outside my house, "I guess this is you."

"Yeah, I guess," I smile, "Listen, thank you for the lift and for…for last night. Even if we didn't mean for it to happen, I really enjoyed myself."

"Me too," he grins, "Come here." He pulls me into a hug, his arms closing around me and I hug him back happily. "This doesn't change anything," he promises, "You're still my best friend."

"And you're mine," I say calmly, "Thanks Beck. Love you."

"Love you too," he says, squeezing me once and then letting me go. I get out of the car and run up to my front door, turning and waving until he is out of sight. I brace myself and walk through the door, ready for the onslaught.

"Hey Tor," Mom says, looking up from her laptop, "How you doing?"

"Yeah, good thanks," I say, throwing myself down on the couch.

"Cat give you a lift back?" she asks.

"No, Beck did," I say honestly, certain that she was watching through the curtains, "We got coffee this morning after I left Cat's house."

"So he picked you up from Cat's?" Mom says suspiciously, "You sure about that, Tori?"

"Yes, Mom," I nod calmly, "Now come on, say what you wanna say. What have you heard?"

"Trina said she saw you leaving with Beck last night," Mom says, "Did you stay at Beck's?"

"No," I lie smoothly, "I did leave the party with Beck, but we just sat outside until Cat was ready to leave. He broke up with Jade again and he needed someone to talk to."

"And that's why you were with him this morning?" she asks and I smile.

"Yeah," I reply, "His head's all over the place at the moment and he just needed a friend."

"So how was the party?" she asks, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, yeah it was good," I nod, "Listen, Mom, I really need to have a shower and get changed before I meet André to do some homework, so can I talk to you later?"

"Of course darling," Mom smiles, "I'll see you later."

I run up the stairs, and straight into the bathroom. I start my music and get into the shower. As I wash my hair, all the events of last night really sink in and I spend about fifteen minutes just standing in the warm water, letting it wash over me. When I went out last night, the last thing I thought I was going to do was have sex with anyone, let alone with Beck, and now… I know he said that nothing's changed between us and I hope he's right but I already feel different. And if he were to get back together with Jade, I just don't know what I'd do.

"Tor!" Mom shouts, banging on the bathroom door, "Get out of the shower, you're supposed to be meeting André in like five minutes."

I gasp, finish washing my hair quickly and jump out of the shower. I blow dry it as fast as I can, letting the waves fall loose around my shoulders, and then get dressed, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and black vest top with an open checked red shirt. Beck has a shirt just like this, a thought I shake off as I pull on my brown boots and run down the stairs. "I'll see you later!" I shout but I don't look back, already running down to the car I share with Trina.

"André!" I shout as I pull up outside the coffee shop ten minutes later, "André, I am so sorry I'm late! God, I'm even late for being late."

"You're fine," he laughs, "I only just got here myself. Come on, shall we get a smoothie and we can finish this up?"

"Sounds good," I smile, "Now tell me, how was your night with Lisa?"

"It was sick, babe," he grins, "I had an awesome time. What about you? What time did you even leave the party?"

"Seriously, André, I literally don't remember a thing," I groan, putting my head in my hands, "Although apparently I gave you and Beck lap dances?"

"Yes," he chuckles, "Thank you very much for that by the way. So what do you remember?"

"God, I don't even know," I lie smoothly, "I remember getting to the party; I remember drinking a lot and I remember waking up on Beck's couch."

"Whoa, you crashed at Beck's last night?" André gapes, "Are you kidding?"

"No," I say, "Apparently, my drink got spiked, so he didn't think it was a good idea to take me home. He took me back to hers and I crashed on his couch. You know he broke up with Jade again?"

"Again," he groans, "Oh man, why do they even bother?"

"Well, I spoke to him about it this morning and he said that he doesn't think they're going to get back together this time," I reply, "I think he's done with her crap."

"Wait, wait," André says, "Does Jade know you stayed at his last night?"

"No," I reply, running my hands through my hair, "Beck said he'd talk to her today. Do you think she'll believe that it was totally innocent?"

"Not at all," he laughs, "She's gonna crush you like a grape."

"Oh don't," I groan, "I'm so screwed right now."

"Don't think about it, don't think about it," André says, hugging me tightly, "Come on, let's write this song and then you can go home and catch up on some sleep."

"Okay, thank you," I say, dropping into a seat in the corner, "Okay, so we'd just finished the second verse, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Good morning!" I say, hugging Cat as she comes over, "Thank you so much for covering for me on Saturday night!"

"That's fine," Cat grins, "Where did you end up crashing?"

"Beck's," I reply, and she gasps, "I wasn't even the one who texted you. I drank so much that I passed out before I could, so he totally saved the day."

"So he let you crash on his couch?" she asks, "That's super cool of him. And your mom was okay?"

"Yeah, although Trina almost dropped me right in it," I groan, putting my face in my hands, "She saw me leaving with Beck."

"Yeah, well I'm not surprised she came to that conclusion," Cat chuckles, "Do you remember giving a lap dance to him?"

"No, although I apparently gave one to André too," I say, grimacing, "I honestly don't know what happened. I've never drunk so much in my life."

"Eh, you'll be fine," Cat says, "Ooh except…Does Jade know what happened?"

"Beck said he's gonna tell her," I reply, "We'll see if he did a good job when I see her next. You know if she tries to kill me or not."

"That might be happening sooner rather than later," Cat says, "There she is." Cat points across the room to where Jade has just walked through the door, and I put her between us, backing away cautiously.

"YOU!" she snarls, breaking into a run. I scream and turn to run away but she's too fast and she catches me by my hair, slamming me into the lockers. "You have one minute to tell me exactly what happened," she hisses, "And don't you dare lie. Beck's already told me everything."

"Told you what?" I squeal, "I passed out drunk and Beck took me back to his."

"And that's all?!" she snaps, "You didn't give him a lap dance at the party?"

"Yes," I admit, "I did. I don't even remember doing it though, Jade, I was out of my mind. I also gave one to André, for crying out loud, and you know there's nothing between me and him. It meant nothing, I'm sorry, just please don't kill me!"

"Stay away from my boyfriend," she says, kneeing me in the stomach, "I won't tell you again, Vega, he is mine."

"Jade!" Beck walks through the door and immediately runs over, "Jade, let her go! We talked about this!"

"Fine," Jade says, but she doesn't let go, "This isn't over!"

"Yeah, it is," Beck insists, "There's nothing more to say about it, Jade."

"Why are you protecting her?" Jade shouts, and Beck rolls his eyes.

"Because it's not worth it," he says, "There is nothing more between Tori and me than her passing out on my couch."

"And the lap dance!" Jade shrieks, and I cringe inwardly as her grip tightens on my neck.

"Which she doesn't even remember doing," Beck shrugs, "It meant nothing to either of us, Jade, please just calm down." He pulls her off me and kisses her forcefully, drawing all her attention away from me. Cat edges me away from them as I massage my throat, breathing heavily. I shoot Beck a thumbs up as they finally separate and then walk away, snagging André and dragging him off to our class.

* * *

"Beck and Tori," Sikowitz says as the bell rings, "Please wait behind." Jade hovers too and Beck kisses her once, insisting, "Babe, go, I'll just be a minute. Get us a good table."

"Sit down," Sikowitz says, "I have some exciting news." We sit down and lean forwards and when Sikowitz is convinced he has our full attention, he starts to speak. "A friend of mine is an up and coming director, who has decided to make a new version of Romeo and Juliet. It's going to be very traditional, which means that he is looking for teenagers to play the leads. I put all of your headshots and resumes forward to the casting directors and he selected the two of you to go forward to an audition."

"Wow," I say brightly, hi-fiving Beck, "That's awesome."

"The director, however, has recently signed on to a new project for a major studio," Sikowitz continues, "He doesn't want to leave this film so he's decided that he wants to start and finish it within the next six months."

"Is he insane?" I ask and Sikowitz chuckles.

"Possibly," he agrees and Beck and I laugh, "Anyway, for that reason, he's looking for leads that have worked together before, who already have the on screen chemistry needed for these roles."

"Right?" Beck says, "I don't really understand what you're saying?"

"He's only seeing actors in pairs," Sikowitz explains, "Couples who have been put forward by teachers or agents because they have chemistry. If you two get this role, you'll get it together. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," I nod, "So we have to decide together whether this is something we want to do?"

"Exactly," Sikowitz agrees, "I need to respond to them this afternoon, so please can you make your decision quickly?"

He leaves the room and I turn to Beck who has his head in his hands. "What are you thinking?" I ask and he groans.

"I'm thinking that this is the best shot I'm ever gonna get," he confesses, "and that I'd be a fool not to take it."

"I'm sensing a 'but'," I say, "What's the problem?"

"Jade," he shrugs, "She'll kill you if she finds out we're working on Romeo and Juliet together."

"I can protect myself," I insist, "I'm not going to let this opportunity pass just because I'm scared of her."

"So you're up for it?" he asks, "You want to go for this part?"

"Beck, we might not even get it," I say, kneeling on the floor in front of him, "We have to give it a go – this is an amazing shot for us."

"I know, I know," he agrees, "I'm just thinking about how I can tell her."

"We'll get through it," I promise, "But you have to want to do this, we've got no chance if you go into this half-heartedly."

"I want it," he insists, "I'll give it 100%, Tori, I swear! I'll even go and find Sikowitz right now and tell him we want it."

"Okay," I agree, "So we're doing this? We're really going for this film?!"

"Yeah, we are!" He laughs, hugging me tightly, and then pulls away. "I'll call you later when I've spoken to Sikowitz, okay?"

"Sure thing," I smile, "Thanks, Beck."

* * *

"Mom!" I shout, "Have we got any milk?"

"Tori? What are you doing?" Mom shouts; she comes running down the stairs, looking at me suspiciously.

"I wanna make a cake," I say, sticking my bottom lip out, "Will you make a cake with me?"

She hesitates, looking back upstairs, thinking of all the work she's leaving undone, and then smiles. "Sure I will," she agrees, "Come on, you get the ingredients out and I'll go and get the milk from the other fridge."

Half an hour later, I am covered in flour. "I think some of the flour is actually supposed to go in the bowl," Mom laughs, "Come on, I'll get some more. You add the milk."

"I'm glad we're doing this, Mom," I say, "We don't hang out enough anymore."

"I know," Mom says, "You're so busy nowadays with those friends of yours. I hardly ever see you!"

"I'll try and make more time for you," I promise, "There's just been a lot of drama at school recently, and Sikowitz is trying to get us some more professional work. Did I tell you that he got Beck and me an audition for a version of Romeo and Juliet?"

"No!" Mom says, clapping her hands, "Wow, Tori, that's amazing."

"Yeah, apparently it's very traditional," I say, "It's just an audition, but it's an amazing opportunity!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll do wonderful. You and Beck work amazingly together. How's André doing at that studio by the way?" Mom asks, "Has he asked you to sing on any more tracks?"

"Yeah, he's just written a new one," I smile, "We're supposed to be going in on Sunday, but his grandma's just gone into hospital so he's just gonna see how he feels."

"And Cat's got that new part in the movie, right?" she says, and now I just grin.

"Yeah and she is loving it," I reply, "It's the perfect part for her. She's gonna be out of school for a while though, so Robbie's gonna give her the work."

"How are Beck and Jade doing?" Mom asks, "I heard they got back together. They still bickering?"

"Bickering is putting it lightly," I can't help but roll my eyes, "They fight like cat and dog all the time. I don't know why Beck puts up with it."

"Do you think they'll break up again?"

"Well they dump each other every other week but they always get back together," I shrug, "Unless he makes that move, I don't see them ending it permanently."

"I'm sure they're just going through a rough patch," she insists, "They'll be back to normal soon."

"Hopefully," I nod, "Right, this cake is pretty much ready to go in the oven."

"Okay," Mom nods, "Shall we put it in?"

"Yeah, and then I can make up some icing," I smile, "You can go and finish your work if you like?"

"I don't wanna," she complains, "Come on, let's just watch some TV."

Just then, there is a loud, abrupt knock on the door. "Put that in the oven please," I say, running across the room, "Who is it?!"

"Beck!" the voice comes from outside the door, "Tori, please let me in!"

"Right, I'm going upstairs to give you two some privacy," Mom says, "Tori, whatever happens, please don't forget about that cake."

"I promise," I grin at her, and then as she leaves the room, I tug the door open. "Beck!" I gasp, "You're soaking!"

"Yeah," he laughs, "That's what happens when it rains. Can I come in?"

"Of course, of course," I apologise, "Come in, I'll get you a towel. How are you?"

"Uh, not so great," he shrugs, "I talked to Jade about Romeo and Juliet."

"You broke up again, didn't you?" I say and he nods. "Wow," I say sarcastically, "You almost made it 24 hours there."

"She said that I either gave up the audition or I gave up her," he says sadly, "How can I be with someone who can't support my hopes and dreams, Tor?"

"So what exactly is your plan here?" I ask, "It over for good this time or are you gonna make it up again?"

"I don't know," he says, "Why?"

"Because you can't go like this!" I insist, "It's awful for all of you. What do you actually want from your relationship, Beck?"

"I don't know," he frowns, "I don't…I don't even know what I want…What do you think I should do?"

"The way I see it you have three choices," I say, "Number one, you break it off with Jade for good. You draw a line under that relationship and move on. Number two, you try and make it work. You stop breaking up and getting back together without ever really solving your problems."

"And number three?" he says pleadingly, desperate for a third choice.

"Number three, you take a break," I suggest, "Not a day, or a week, like a proper break. A month. You see other people, you do other things, and at the end of the month, if you miss each other, you give it another go."

"That could be dangerous," he says, "What if only one of us wants to get back together?"

"Then your relationship isn't going to go the distance," I shrug, "Beck, there is no painless option here. You have to make the right decision, not the easy one. Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her," he says, "I've been with her for two years."

"I didn't ask you how long you'd been with her," I insist, "Do you love her? Does she give you butterflies? Does she take your breath away when you see her?"

"Yes," he says, "I love her, Tori, I want to make this work, I just…I'm so tired of fighting with her."

"So lay your cards on the table," I suggest, "Tell her you love her more than anything but that you need to be able to do your own thing too, and that she needs to trust that you will stay faithful to her."

"How are you so good at this stuff?" he asks, "You always know exactly what to say."

"I'm a girl," I shrug, "That's what we do."

"Jade's a girl," he comments, and I laugh.

"Good point," I chuckle, "I'm a normal girl though."

"Fair enough," he smirks, "Thanks, Tori." He hugs me tightly.

"Listen, do you wanna hang out?" I ask, "I've gotta get the cake out of the oven, but we can have some if you like?"

"Yeah, sounds good," he grins, "I never could turn down a piece of cake."

"Awesome," I say, bouncing up from the couch and running over to the oven, "It's chocolate with white chocolate chips, is that okay?"

"Of course," he says, sitting at the kitchen table, "Listen, did Sikowitz email you the script for our audition tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I nod, pointing to a sheet of paper just in front of him, "I liked the scene, it's one of my favourite parts of the play, so I'm excited to act it out. I think I've learnt most of it, but I was thinking we should rehearse before the audition?"

"Sure," he says, "I don't know it all yet either, but we can run it now if you like?"

"Love to," I say excitedly, "Let's do it!"

* * *

"Tori," Mom comes downstairs, interrupting Beck's speech, "It's almost 11 – Beck should be going now."

"Okay, Mom," I say, "We just need to run this one more time, okay?"

"You've been running it for hours, darling," she says, "I know you're nervous, but you're both incredible actors and the best thing you can do now is get some proper rest. It'll either happen for you tomorrow or it won't."

"Alright, alright," I say, "Could you just give me a minute to say goodbye? Or is that too much to ask?"

"Okay, I can take a hint," she laughs, "5 minutes – and you better not have eaten all that cake."

"I should go then," Beck says as she leaves the room, "Please don't stress about this, Tori, I think we'll be awesome."

"Thanks for rehearsing with me all evening," I say, hugging him tightly, "Get a good night's rest and I'll meet you at the studio tomorrow?"

"Sure," he smiles, "8.15, don't be late."

"I think you're more likely to be late than me!" I object and he chuckles.

"See ya."


	3. Chapter 3

3

"How did it go, you two?" André asks, as we walk over to the lunch table, "Did they like you?"

"I dunno, man," Beck shrugs, "He said he'd seen a lot of good people, but we did our best. We'll just have to wait and see if we had what they were looking for. How are you guys though, how's your day been so far?"

"Awesome!" Cat claps her hands, "I had ice cream for breakfast!"

"Wow," I say, glaring at André, who holds his hands up in surrender.

"I couldn't stop her!" he protests, "Anyway, we got an A in song-writing."

"Yes!" I cheer, hi-fiving him, "That's…a third of our grade right?"

"Yep," he says, "And our next assignment isn't for a few weeks so we can chill a little bit."

"Awesome," I grin, "Cat, when do you go off to your movie?"

"Thursday," she says, "They bought me my very own ice cream bar!"

"Shut up!" Beck laughs, "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, it's got loads of toppings!" she babbles, "You should definitely come down and check it out one day!"

"Sounds good, Little Red," André says, "Oh, by the way, Tori, are you still good to come into the studio on Sunday?"

"Sure," I agree, "Is your grandma feeling better?"

"A little," he says, "She's still gonna be in hospital for a little while, but my mom said she'd sit with her on Sunday so I could work. I'll get you the sheet music as soon as possible so we can hopefully record it all in one session."

"Okay, cool," I nod, stealing a fry off Beck's plate. He nudges me in the ribs but otherwise doesn't comment, instead turning to André.

"What happened to your grandma?" he asks.

"She fell over," he shrugs, "and broke her ankle. She'll be fine soon; they're just keeping her in for observation."

For a second, nobody speaks and then Beck asks the question he's wanted to ask since we sat down. "Has anyone seen Jade?"

"No," Cat says, "We thought she'd gone to the audition with you two, you know, to cheer you on or whatever?"

"No," he sighs, "Jade and I broke up again last night."

"Again?!" André and Cat start speaking over each other, "Come on Beck, this has gotta-" Beck cuts them off with a disapproving glance and then he turns to me.

"I've gotta go find her, Tor," he says, "Will you help me look for her?"

"I will, but I'm probably the last person she wants to see," I shrug, "You might have more luck without me."

"Good point," Beck agrees, "I'm gonna go look for her. I'll try and be back in time for class, but if I'm not, can you cover for me?"

"Of course," I smile, "Good luck."

"Thanks," he says, dropping a kiss on the top of my head, "Well done at the audition, by the way. You were amazing."

"You too," I reply, "See you soon!"

* * *

"Morning!" I grin, leaning in between Beck and André, "Isn't everybody glad it's Friday?"

"Totally," André says, shooting me a hi-five, "I could do with a weekend!"

"Oh tell me about it," Beck says, "With everything that's been going on this week, I've hardly slept."

"Did you speak to Jade again last night?" I ask and he frowns, "You can pout at me all you want, Mr Oliver, but you know I'm gonna get it out of you so you might as well just tell me."

"Yeah, we talked for hours," he says, "We've decided to give things another go, but we had a really honest conversation so hopefully things will be different this time."

"And did she shout at you?" André asks.

"At first," he nods honestly, "And then she started to listen to me and I think we're good again now."

"Well, I am really happy for you," I smile, "Did you get the email from Sikowitz by the way?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you before I went up to his classroom," he says, "Do you think this is about the movie?"

"Almost certainly," I agree, "He's probably gonna tell us that we didn't get the roles, so just be prepared."

"Victoria, if you expect rejection, you're almost certainly going to be rejected," Beck insists, "Now, come. Let us go and find out the truth."

"Alright," I laugh, grabbing his hand and dragging him up to Sikowitz's classroom.

"Ah, Beck, Tori," Sikowitz says brightly, "Come in, I've got someone here who would like to talk to you." We walk hesitantly into the room and recognise one of the men who was at our audition.

"Hi there," he says warmly, sticking out his hand, "I'm Max Anderson, I'm directing Romeo and Juliet. I was very impressed with your audition and I wanted to come down here and meet you properly and see if you were the type of people I work well with."

"Awesome," Beck says, "We did it!" I hi five him without turning around and he punches me playfully on the arm.

"So what would you like to know?" I ask happily, "We'll tell you anything."

"So would it be okay if the three of us just sat down for half an hour and just had a chat?" Max asks, "If you could leave us, Sikowitz, we'll come find you when we're done here."

"Sure," Sikowitz says, squeezing my shoulder as he leaves the room.

"Please sit," he says, and I drop into a seat beside Beck, "Now, I want you both to be completely honest with me, and I must warn you some of these questions are going to be quite frank. I don't have a lot of time to cast this movie and I need to get a good gauge of your relationship quite quickly. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Beck says, but he edges slightly closer to me.

"Okay," he says, "Have you two ever kissed?"

For a second, neither of us reply, completely shocked and then I start to respond. "Yeah, I mean, we've done a couple of plays where we had to kiss and-"

"No, I'm sorry, that wasn't clear," he interrupts, "Have you two ever kissed off-stage?"

"Yes," Beck replies sharply.

"How far has your relationship gone?" he asks.

"Well, it's not…it's not a relationship, but we have had sex," I admit, searching for a reaction on his face, but he doesn't even twitch.

"But you're not a couple?" he comments, "May I ask why?"

"Because of his girlfriend mainly," I smirk, and now Max raises an eyebrow.

"So you two had sex while you were still with your girlfriend?" he asks Beck, and now Beck's on the defensive.

"No," Beck snaps, "What do you take me for?! Jade and I were broken up when I had sex with Tori."

"Interesting," he says neutrally, "And what's she like, this Jade?"

"She's beautiful," Beck begins, but again Max cuts him off.

"I was asking Tori," he says, gaze falling on me.

"She's…yeah, she's a very interesting girl," I say awkwardly, "I mean, Beck's right, she's beautiful, but she's terrifying and slightly insane. But he seems to like her so I guess that's good."

"Does Jade know you two slept together?" he asks sharply.

"No!" we reply in unison and then I continue, "No, no way, she'd kill me if she even thought…No."

"Interesting," he says again, "And Tori, no boyfriend for you?"

"No," I reply, "I've dated a couple of guys but they've never really worked out."

"Okay, what was your last boyfriend called?" he asks.

"God that must have been…Steven?" I glance at Beck. "Was Steven the last guy I dated?"

"Yeah, Steven," Beck says tightly, still watching Max cautiously.

"And Beck, did you like Steven?" he asks.

Beck hesitates, glaring at Max, and then he sighs, admitting, "No, I never liked Steven. He was so flaky, he ran out on her dates a bunch of times, and I knew there was something up with him. I wasn't surprised to find out that he was cheating on her, and I would have happily killed him."

"Beck," I say, shocked, "It's okay, it doesn't bother me anymore."

"I know, but it bothers me," he snaps, "You're my best friend, you're so beautiful and funny and kind and you deserved a million times better than that piece of dirt. How dare he treat you like that?"

"Shh," I murmur, linking my fingers through his, "It's okay, please don't let him upset you. He's not worth that, right?"

"Right," he says, shaking it off, "Sorry, Mr Anderson, please continue."

"I think I've heard everything I need to actually," Max smiles, "I just need you to do one more thing for me before I make my final decision."

"Sure," Beck says, "What do you need?"

"I need to see you two kiss," he says brashly, and Beck and I blink at him, "If you don't wanna do it, I'm sure there are thousands of other teens in Hollywood who would be up for it."

"No, no, it's fine," Beck insists, "Tori, look at me please."

I turn to him and he smiles fondly, bending down and placing his lips on mine. At first the kiss is chaste, gentle and close-mouthed, but as we get more into it, my lips part and our mouths mould together. It's only when I need to breathe that I finally pull away and we can only stare at each other for a moment.

"Nice," Max says, "Well, I think that's pretty much everything. You're both outstanding actors and you have enough natural chemistry to believably play these roles. I look forward to working with you."

"Wait," Beck says, turning to me, disbelief clear on his face, "Is he saying what I think he's saying?"

"We got the parts?!" I squeal and Max nods, "Oh my god!" I hug Beck tightly and then hug Max, bouncing on the spot I'm so excited.

"When do we start?" Beck asks, one arm still around my shoulders.

"Well, we need to draw up contracts, which your parents will need to sign as well," Max says, "Any pay negotiations too, although I'm sure we can come to a comfortable agreement. You'll have to work out tuition schedules with the school and then we can start work. If we work quickly, hopefully we can get started next week."

"Wow," I say, hugging Beck again, "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Congratulations, both of you," Max says, "I need to speak to Sikowitz, but can I take your phone numbers and addresses? I'll be in touch very soon."

* * *

"Tori?!" André shouts as Beck and I walk over to the lunch table in a daze, "Beck? What did Sikowitz want? You've been gone for hours!"

"We had a meeting with the director who oversaw our audition," Beck says, dropping into a seat next to Jade, who kisses him forcefully, "He wanted to get a feel for our personalities before he offered us anything."

"And?" Robbie leans forwards, "Did he like your personalities?"

"Of course he liked Beck!" Jade says defensively, "Did Tori let you down, babe?"

"No, actually," Beck says proudly, reaching out to squeeze my shoulder, "She was fantastic. And do you know what? So was I."

"So?" André pushes, "Did he offer you the parts or not?"

"Yeah, he offered us the parts," I say and everybody starts to cheer. André and Robbie hug me tightly as Jade kisses Beck, and then as Beck gets mobbed by the boys, she even offers me a hug, which I accept gladly.

"Congratulations, you two," André says proudly, "I'm very happy for both of you."

"When do you start?" Jade asks, leaning into Beck's side, "Soon?"

"We need to draw up contracts," Beck says, "My family are going over to Tori's tonight and we're all gonna sign on the dotted line then. We need to sort stuff out with the school about how many hours we're allowed to work, that sort of thing, and we need to get full scripts, costume fittings, all that jazz, and then we can start."

"It seems like we're coming in at the end of the preparation process," I explain, "The rest of the cast has been on board for weeks, the sets and costumes and props are all ready, the script is written, everything is ready to go. It's like they were just waiting for us."

"So how long are you gonna be off school?" Robbie says.

"The shoot's not gonna be any longer than 6 months," Beck says, "Because Max's signed onto another project. But we'll be pretty close to graduation by then anyway."

"Tori, Beck," Lane approaches, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Congratulations! We've got the education consultant on the film up in the main office; we need to put together a schedule for you. Will you go up? I just need to get the principal."

"Sure," I nod, "Come on, Beck."

Jade stands as he does and kisses him passionately. "Congratulations babe," she says, "I'll see you later."

We walk down the hallway in silence. For once, it's actually empty – everyone is outside, having lunch or just enjoying the good weather. "So," Beck says eventually, "That was some kiss."

"Yup," I agree, "That was some super good acting, buddy." I punch him playfully on the arm and he laughs.

"You too," he teases, nudging me in the ribs, "What did you think of the questions he was asking us?"

"Pretty intrusive," I shrug, "I don't know what I was expecting but I suppose he did warn us, I just didn't think it would go in that direction."

"I know," he agrees, "I honestly thought he'd just leave when you told him we'd had sex."

"God I know," I groan, rubbing my face with my hands, "Thank God it worked in our favour. Have you called your mom?"

"Yeah, just to invite her round to yours," he shrugs, "I did this all by myself, it's kind of irritating that they have to sign this contract. What about you, did you speak to your parents?"

"Yeah, they were so happy for me," I smile, "I swear to God, my mom burst into tears. She's so silly."

"She's just proud of you," he says, putting an arm round me, "As am I."

"Jade seems to be very happy for you," I say, "And she didn't even try and kill me or anything!"

"I know," he laughs, "She's in a very good mood after our chat yesterday."

"Might it also have something to do with the fact we didn't tell her that he made us make out in our meeting?" I tease, "That's another secret, Beck, it's becoming a habit."

"I know, I know," he says apologetically, "but my relationship is finally back on track and I don't want to ruin it now."

"Of course you don't," I murmur, "I'm not going to do anything to ruin it, Beck, I swear. I won't tell her about that night and I won't tell her about what happened today either."

"Thank you," he says, hugging me tightly, "I really appreciate it. Now come on, let's go and sort out our education programme."

* * *

"Come in," I say, welcoming Max and his team into my house, "Beck and his parents are already here so we're all ready to go when you are."

"Wonderful," Max says, hugging me, "Won't you introduce us, Tori?"

"Of course," I say, running over to my parents, "This is my dad, David, and my mom, Holly, and these are Beck's parents, Graham and Lucy."

"Nice to meet you," Max says, "So we've got these contracts here which you all need to read and then we can sign on the dotted line and start making this movie."

"Can I make a request?" Beck asks, and Max raises an eyebrow, "About the shoot itself?"

"Sure you can," Max says, "I mean, I might say no, but you can ask."

"Can we shoot the scene where we first see each other first?" he asks.

"Okay…" he frowns, "Why?" Beck leans in and whispers something in his ear and he laughs, but agrees, "Yeah, that's fine. Speaking of which, I'll get you your shooting schedule tomorrow. Now we've talked to your educators, we can get you into wardrobe tomorrow as well and then start filming on Monday."

"Awesome," I say, leaning into Beck's chest, and he hugs me close. I look up at him and murmur, "I can't believe this is happening."

"You deserve it," he whispers, "I'm proud of you."

"You too," I reply, "Mom, what do you think of the contract?"

"Is this…is this how much you're paying her?" Mom says breathlessly, "Tori, take a look at this."

"Mom," I laugh, bending over the contract, "Oh that actually is quite a lot."

"This is the big time now, baby," Beck says, pulling me close to him, "You deserve it."

"Thanks, dude," I grin, nudging him, "So when do we meet the rest of the cast?"

"They're all out of state at the moment," Max says, "but most are flying in this weekend so we can start on Monday. You'll have to wait til then to meet them."

"When do we get the script?" Beck asks, glancing at his parents, who are still reading.

"As soon as you sign on the dotted line," Max says, "What are you thinking, Graham?"

"I'm thinking I can't see anything wrong with it," Graham says, nodding curtly in Beck's direction, "Who's got a pen?"

"I can't believe this is happening," I laugh, sitting down with my parents, "Okay, where do I sign?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ms Vega?" A young woman appears in the doorway and knocks tentatively. "Ms Vega, they're ready for you on set. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I say, struggling to get up, "Where's Beck? Are we walking down together?"

"Mr Oliver is already in position," she explains and I frown.

"What?" I gasp, "Am I late?"

"No, no, not at all," she laughs, "But he told the director that he didn't want to see you in your costume until they film that first scene. He wanted his reaction to be real."

"Oh wow," I sigh, "See this is why he's the talented one. He thinks of these things. Have you seen him in his costume though?" She nods impassively and I smirk. "Does he look fit?" I ask, and she smiles.

"Yes," she replies, "He looks really good. But then again, so do you. I think you'll take his breath away."

"Thank you," I grin, "What is your name by the way?"

"Sally," she says, "This is my first big movie."

"Mine too," I share, "We'll learn together. Come on, we should go."

We walk down to the set and Max appears at my side. "Hi, Tori!" he says brightly, "You look absolutely stunning. Okay, this scene is very simple for you. You're just going to walk across the room, arm in arm with Nurse, okay? You look straight across there, do not look at Beck this take please."

"Okay," I nod, "I think I can do that."

"Awesome," he says, bouncing across the room and talking to someone out of sight, "Okay, everybody quiet on set! Lights, Cameras and…Action!"

I walk across the room, laughing quietly with Jane, who is playing Nurse. I don't make eye contact with anyone else until the director calls "Cut!" I glance at Jane, who nods encouragingly at me, and murmurs, "Don't worry, they weren't filming you that time. That take was all about Beck."

"Okay," I nod, "This one is about me though, right?"

"Yes," she agrees.

"Okay, guys that was great!" Max shouts, "Oh, Beck, absolutely gorgeous! Right, Tori, you're going to look over your right shoulder this time and see him for the first time. We want to see the love at first sight, okay?"

"Okay," I nod nervously, "Right shoulder, okay."

"Quiet!" Max shouts, "And action!" Jane and I start walking again, but this time I glance over my right shoulder and I have to catch my breath. Beck looks absolutely striking; his costume is so effective that for a split second, I actually believe he is Romeo. He looks at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and then Jane tugs on my arm and we keep walking. I glance back twice, still taken aback by how amazing Beck looks, and on the third glance I shoot him a coy smile. He grins back at me and then Max shouts, "Cut!"

"Oh my god," I sigh, picking up my skirts and running across the set to where Beck is standing with Max. He hugs me carefully, trying not to dent my costume and says, "You look breath-taking."

"I was about to say the same about you," I laugh, "How was that, Max?"

"That sort of talent can't be taught," he says happily, "I'll do one more shot, but I don't think we're going to get much better than that. I'll show you the clips when we've done this one, but seriously it was absolutely perfect. Better than I dreamt it."

"Okay," Beck grins, "One more take then. I'll talk to you in a bit, Tor."

"Sure," I say, squeezing his arm and hurrying back over to Jane.

"Hang on a moment," Max shouts, "I just need to readjust the lighting!"

"How long have you and Beck been going out?" Jane asks, and I laugh.

"No, no, we're not a couple," I insist, "Beck and I are just friends!"

"But you're so close," she says, "And besides, I saw the way you looked at him just now! You clearly love him!"

"Yeah, I do," I reply, "He's my best friend. But that's it, I swear. Anything else was just acting."

"So the two of you have never hooked up?" she says, "Ever?"

"No, we have," I admit, "But we were drunk, it was just a mistake. He's back with his girlfriend now, and he loves her very much."

"Oh, girlfriend," Jane says, "We'll have to get her out of the picture first."

"No way," I insist, laughing, "She's a friend. I could never do that to her, or to Beck."

"He loves you too," Jane says, ignoring me, "Wait until you see the clip, you'll see it."

"Beck's an outstanding actor," I comment, "Anything I see won't be real."

"You don't get it, do you?" she says, "He asked the director to film this scene first. He insisted that he wouldn't see you before that first take. He did all of those things because he knew that he wouldn't have to act."

"You're being ridiculous," I laugh, "Do you know what scene we're doing next? Or are we actually filming the moment where Romeo and I meet?"

"No, we're not doing that this week. Beck wanted to do the first sight one, but Kyle, who's playing Tybalt, can't get here until next week so we can't actually do the speech for that scene yet. The one they're filming next is a Romeo one," she says, shooting me a glance which shows she has noted my change of subject, "but they need to spend that time prepping you for the balcony scene."

"Okay," I nod, "Is it really gonna take that long?"

"Yes, probably," she chuckles, "Max has the most complicated braid planned. The hair team are baffled."

"Okay everybody!" Max shouts, "Beck, Tori, just the same as last time please!"

We repeat the take and I am surprised to find that I get the same feeling as I look at Beck. My stomach churns and my mouth goes dry, but I still find the sense inside me to repeat my movements from the previous scene, right down to the smile. "And cut!" Max yells, "Utter perfection! I'm speechless! There are no words! Gorgeous! Breath-taking!"

"Well done," Beck says, crossing to my side, "And you must be Jane?"

"Yes," Jane flutters her eyelashes, "It is such a pleasure to meet you. You were outstanding in that last take!"

"Thank you!" he says, but his eyes don't leave me. "Did Max tell you what we're doing next?"

"No, but Jane said that you've got a scene without me next?" I reply, "What are you doing?"

"A scene with Father Laurence and Nurse," he says, "I think it's the scene just before I'm exiled."

"Oh wow," I gape, "So we're already married by that point, or…?"

"Yes," he laughs, "We're already married by that point."

"They're really throwing you in at the deep end, huh?" I tease, "How are you feeling about it?"

"Fine, actually," he says, "I'm happy we did that scene first, I know who Romeo is now."

"Good," I smile, "Well, good luck! I'll see you in a bit; apparently we're doing the balcony scene?"

"Yes," he agrees, "We are. You know your lines?"

"Yeah, I think so," I frown, "I'm gonna run them while I get my hair done."

"Alright for some," he teases, "I'll see you later, Tor. Do you wanna get dinner later and run lines for tomorrow's scenes?"

"Yeah, sounds good," I smile, "But won't Jade mind?"

"She knows this is important to me," he says soothingly, "And to you, although she'd never admit she cares. We're going out on Saturday night."

"Lovely," I reply fondly, "Right, break a leg babe."

He blows me a kiss mockingly and then walks over to Max, while I follow Sally back up to the dressing room. "How was that?" my hairdresser Tina says, "Apparently you were outstanding."

"I dunno," I shrug, "Hopefully it was good. Max seems happy. Do you think I'll get to see what they got?"

"I'll run down right now!" Sally says keenly, "Ask him for you! Oh and Henry and Lilian are outside, may I show them in?"

"Sure," I smile, brushing down my dress. I am nervous to meet my on-screen parents and anxious to make a good impression, but they instantly make me feel at ease. "Tori!" Lilian says, rushing in and embracing me, "A pleasure to meet you, my dear!"

"Nice to meet you," Henry winks, "We just watched your first scene."

"How did I do?" I say anxiously, "Honestly?"

"You were outstanding," Lilian promises, "I couldn't have done it better myself! You and Beck have such on screen chemistry; Max has cast this so excellently. Honestly, Tori, it was fabulous."

"Thank you," I blush, "Are you filming today?"

"No, but we wanted to see you in action," Henry says, "Max was raving about you all weekend; we had to see the two of you at work!"

"We're doing the balcony scene later," I say nervously, "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared," Lilian murmurs, "It's just the two of you in that scene. Just pretend you're back at school, rehearsing with Beck, eh?"

"Okay," I nod, "So when do you actually start filming?"

"Tomorrow," Lilian says, "You and I have a scene with Jane where we're trying to persuade you to marry Paris."

"Who is playing Paris?" I ask, "I don't think I've met him yet."

"No, you won't have," Henry frowns, "He's not arriving until Thursday, he got tied up in Atlanta. You've probably seen him on TV though – Lance White?"

"Lance White?!" I gape, "Lance White is in this?"

"Yeah," Lilian laughs, "He is such an attractive boy."

"He's 30 years old," Henry says, "Hardly a boy, but yes, he is very good looking."

"Not better looking than Beck though," Sally says, winking at me, "Here, Max said you can watch this." I play the tape and the first take comes up. The camera pans across the room, past me, and fall on Beck. He's staring at the screen without looking at the camera, and I can see the look of love in his eyes. He's created the character of Romeo perfectly and I sigh, impressed.

"He's good," Henry comments, "Very clever young actor and he's captured the essence of Romeo. Very, very impressive."

"Is mine on here too?" I ask Sally, who nods, pressing a button, and it starts to play. I like the shot and I think I look like Juliet, but I cringe inwardly – my acting is nowhere near as good as Beck's.

"Incredible," Lilian whispers, "You've brought her to life in one shot, Tori, it's spectacular." I shrug and she laughs, rewinding it slightly. "Look there," she says, "That blush – so innocent and naïve, it's just right. And there, that little smile, like you can't believe you're even seeing him. Really, Tori, it's wonderful."

"Lilian's right," Henry insists, squeezing my shoulders reassuringly, "It was a very good performance. Don't you think for a second that you don't deserve to be here, because you and Beck are about to outperform every single person in this film."

I smile gratefully at them and they leave, so I am alone with Sally and Tina. "Right, Tori," Tina says, "I'm gonna need you to hold still now."

"Sure," I nod, inhaling sharply, "Sally, would you mind running lines with me? This balcony scene is so important; I need to make sure I am word perfect."

"Of course," Sally says brightly, "Where's your script?"

* * *

I am standing quietly in a corner of the set, half reading over my script but half watching Max talk animatedly with John and Darryl, who are playing Benvolio and Mercutio. They've just finished filming a scene with Beck – his third scene already - who has rushed off to get changed, so while we wait for him to come back, Max is breaking down their characters.

"Hey," Beck says quietly, and I jump.

"Don't do that!" I hiss, turning to him with a smile, "How are you?"

"Good," he nods, "You?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I reply, "It took Tina an hour and a half to do my hair, so I'm not looking forward to undoing it tonight, but yeah, I'm good, excited to do this scene."

"Ah, Beck, you're here!" Max says, delight clear on his face, "Tori, are you ready to go? Shall we get you up on that balcony?"

"Sure," I nod, "When do I walk down?"

"Here," he says, pointing to a part on the script, "And you enter here. Okay?"

"Got it," I agree, "Are you filming it in chunks, or are we just gonna run it as one?"

"Just as one this first take," he says, glancing at Beck who nods in approval and shoots me a wink, "We'll see how you and Beck do, and then we'll break it down if necessary." He turns away from me and shouts, "Is Jane in position?"

"Yes," Jane shouts back, showing him a thumbs up, "Ready to go when you are!"

"Okay, Beck," he says, "Whenever you're ready. Quiet on set! And…action!"

Beck starts his monologue and I take care not to look at him or show any recognition of his presence on my face. I listen carefully though, taking pleasure in the lilting rhythm of his words and when he breaks off, I murmur, "Ay me." He gasps as though he has just been given the best gift of his life and says something so quietly I can barely hear him. I manage to hear the end of his speech though and I continue into my monologue.

We act out the whole scene, only interrupted occasionally by Jane's shouts, and then as I make my final exit, as Beck says his final line, silence falls on the set. "Cut," Max says softly, grinning, and then for a while, nobody speaks. I walk down the steps and cross to Beck's side, slipping under his arm, and he asks, "Well? Was that…okay?"

"Have you ever been on a movie set before?" Max asks, "Either of you?"

"A couple," we shrug, "Why?"

"Have you ever – ever – heard silence on a movie set before?" he asks and I frown, before we shake our heads in unison. "Those moments are few and far between," he explains, "and they only happen when some really extraordinary work has been done. Take five, you two. I need to look at how it looks on film."

"Okay," Beck says, pulling a face at me, "Come on, Tor."

We walk away from him, still slightly confused, and sit down in our chairs, where immediately Jane, John and Darryl appear at our sides. "Was that good then?" I ask Jane, who rolls her eyes at John over my head.

"Yes, Victoria," she says, "That was good, if you wanna understate things."

"I think it must be because you're used to doing stage work," Darryl says, shaking his head as if he's been underwater for hours, "I've never seen anything like that on any film set before."

"Okay," Max says, bouncing over, "Guys, that was such great work. I loved it. I just need you to redo it exactly like that, so we can get it from different angles, okay? We're gonna break it down now, so we can get the shots we need."

"Sure," I nod, "We starting with Beck's monologue?"

"Yeah," Max says, "If you could get into position for me?"

Three hours later, we are only halfway through, but Max rings a bell. "Beck, Tori, that's you done for the day. We'll pick this back up again first thing tomorrow, and then Tori, you've got one scene with Lilian and Jane, and then you're both back in school for the afternoon. Okay?"

"Sure thing," I nod, "Thanks Max."

"No," Max says, licking his lips, "Thank you, you were both amazing today."

"Do you want a lift home?" Beck asks, "We're getting dinner at yours, right?"

"Yes please," I smile, "Let me just get changed and I'll meet you downstairs in a bit?"

"Okay," Beck nods, "See ya in a bit!"

* * *

"So," I say quietly, "That's what making a movie is like."

"Apparently," Beck laughs, "Max is very excitable, isn't he?"

"Very," I agree, "So what are the boys like? John and Darryl? They seem nice enough."

"Yeah, no they're awesome," Beck says, "I really like them and they're taking this very seriously, really working hard to get inside their characters, which is harder for them than it is for us because there's so much out there on Romeo and Juliet already. Did you meet your on screen parents?"

"Yeah," I reply, "They're called Henry and Lilian and they are so nice. They seem to be very experienced, very honest too. I think I'll learn a lot from them. Who else did you work with today? Oh, Jane obviously, but who's playing Friar Laurence?"

"A man called Sean," he replies, "He's another one who is very experienced, but he didn't break the character the entire time he was on set, so I have no idea what he's actually like. Max called him Father the whole time, like he's way into that Daniel Day Lewis method thing."

"So who have we still got to meet?" I ask, "The Prince?"

"Yes," Beck nods, "Also Tybalt, who is being played by someone called Kyle Harrison, and I haven't met Rosaline yet either, although I don't know if she's actually in it."

"Yeah, Jane said Kyle can't get here until next Monday," I reply, "I don't know about Rosaline, but I'll tell you who else we haven't met yet – Paris. And you'll never guess who's playing him!"

"Lance White," he laughs, "Yeah, I know, Darryl was telling me. He's coming on Thursday, right?"

"Yeah," I say, practically bouncing in my seat, "God, I wonder if he's as gorgeous in person."

"Probably," Beck frowns, "I bet he's a total idiot."

"Hey, you're just jealous," I tease, "You're not the fittest guy on the movie anymore."

"Aren't I?" Beck raises an eyebrow and I blush, laughing.

"No, you are," I reply, "but Lance is a close second. Wow."

"Here we are," he says, jumping out of the car and walking round to open my door, "So what we having, Vega?"

"I don't know," I reply, "What do you want?"


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Tori Vega," a voice says and I spin round, gasping as I take in the impressive figure in front of me. Lance White is leaning on my door frame so casually it's elegant and he is just as beautiful as I expected.

"Hi," I say, trying desperately to stay calm, "It's such an honour to meet you!"

He tuts, stretching out a hand for me to shake, and replies, "Nonsense, the honour is mine. Max says your performances so far have been exemplary and I cannot wait for us to begin working together."

"Oh wow," I blush, "Thank you. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being so rude, come in!"

He walks in and takes a seat on my sofa, asking, "So Juliet, where exactly is your Romeo? I dropped by his dressing room to introduce myself and it was unoccupied."

"He's at school," I explain regretfully, "He's not needed for any scenes today, and according to our education agreement, we have to be in school for a certain number of hours. He thought he'd get his done today."

"Fair enough," he replies, "What about you?"

"I've already done mine," I respond, "I only filmed one scene yesterday, and so I got them done then. We're both really busy tomorrow so we thought we'd get them done before then."

"You're behaving very responsibly," he observes, "I certainly wasn't this mature when I was your age."

"I guess I just don't wanna waste this opportunity," I shrug, "Because we go to Hollywood Arts, we've been preparing for stuff like this for years, and we know how rare it is to get a shot this big."

"Not for you though," he comments, "You've been very lucky this year."

"I don't think luck has much to do with it," I reply quietly, "Beck is insanely talented and I've been taken along for the ride."

"You are equally talented," Lance says firmly, "I've watched the work you've done so far and it really is very good. I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you," I say, feeling my cheeks burn again, "You too."

* * *

Once Kyle arrives on set, our cast is complete and I really start to settle in to the job. I get to know the other actors and become more comfortable around them. They all have their own personalities and they make my life on set so much more fun. Kyle has the best sense of humour – he keeps the laughs going right up until Max calls action, and John, Beck and I blow many takes because we're pissing ourselves laughing at something he's said. Henry and Lilian are both so experienced that they know how to make things fun without losing their cool and Lance always knows exactly how I'm feeling and has advice for every situation.

Darryl reminds me a lot of André – he is very passionate about music and we while away many hours on set singing or even writing songs. He, John and Beck spend hours in my dressing room just hanging out, and we become really fast friends. Filming becomes more fun than work, and I become even closer with Beck, who I spend most evenings with.

"Good work today, everyone!" Max says, "Beck, Tori, we're filming your bedroom scene tomorrow just so you're both aware."

"What?" I say, as John, Darryl and Kyle burst into fits of laughter behind us, "Wait, Max, are you kidding?"

"Nope," Max says, walking over to us, "Don't worry about it, you guys, it's gonna be a closed set. None of these idiots hanging around."

"Okay," I sigh, walking away without talking to Beck. He's driven me home from the shoot every night we've been filming together and I have no reason to suspect that won't be the same tonight. I rush up to my dressing room and Sally helps me get out of my costume. "What am I wearing tomorrow?" I ask, "For the… sex scene?"

"We have some nude underwear for you," Sally says reassuringly, "I don't know if Max wants you to go topless but you honestly don't need to worry, Tori, he's gonna make sure it's really classy."

"Yeah, I know," I say, "I just…I didn't even think about that scene when I signed up for this film. I mean, it's Beck, you know. It's so weird doing that sort of thing with him."

"You've slept with him," Lance says, appearing behind me, "Why is it weird?"

"It's not…I just…It's different," I say, dismissing Sally with a smile, "It's in front of people, you know?"

"Not many people," Lance replies, lounging on my couch, "Just forget they're there."

"Easier said than done," I frown, pulling on my hoodie.

"I think it'll get easier as the day wears on," he says, "I've seen what you two are like when you're alone together, you'll have a laugh."

"Hopefully," I groan, "Right, I better go, I've gotta go meet Beck."

"Uh huh," Lance agrees, "See you tomorrow, Victoria. Good luck on your scene."

I smile at him and run downstairs, waving goodbye to Darryl and John and jumping into the car with Beck. "Hello friend," he says, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah fine," I agree, "I just didn't expect it, that's all."

"We'll be fine," he promises, "It's not like we haven't seen everything before, right?"

"Which we are not gonna publicise," I say, glaring at him, "It's bad enough that Jane and Lance know; if Darryl or John found out, they would never let it go."

"Okay, okay," Beck sticks his tongue out at me, "I just need to make sure Jade doesn't come down to the set, she would kill us both."

"Yeah, God," I groan, "This is just getting worse and worse."

"Really?" Beck teases, "Is the thought of lying in bed with me all day really that unbearable?"

"No," I reply fondly, "It's not that. It's just everything else, the nudity, the cameras, I just…"

"Nudity?" Beck says, "You're not going nude are you?"

"I hope not," I groan, putting my head in my hands, "Sally said she's got me some nude underwear and I'm hoping that's enough to be honest."

"Sounds good to me," Beck says, "I just don't want you to do anything too hardcore, you know? I know we're three months in now but this is still your first movie."

"I know," I say, regaining my composure, "Are you coming to mine tonight?"

"I don't think so," he replies, "We don't really have many lines to run, and I need to see Jade. It's been ages since we spent time together."

"Okay," I smile, "Have a good evening then!" I lean in, kissing him on the cheek and then jump out of the car and run into my house.

"Hiya darling," Dad says, hugging me as I walk through the door, "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks," I smile, "What about you?"

"We're just getting ready to go," Dad says, "You remember, we're taking Trina to fashion week in New York so you're gonna have the house to yourself for a few days."

"Okay," I nod, throwing my bag down on the couch.

"How's the movie going?" he asks, "It all okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine," I reply, not looking at him, "We're still going steady; I reckon we'll have it finished in time."

"Great," Dad says as Trina and Mom walk in, "Well, we'll see you soon darling. I love you."

"I love you too," I say, hugging them all goodbye and waving them off. I walk back in my house and sit on the couch. "And now I'm alone."

* * *

"Okay, Tori, if you could just take the dressing gown off and get into bed with Beck," Max says, "We just need to sort the lighting, but please get comfortable." I strip off and jump into bed beside Beck who sticks his tongue out at me. I am lying on my back and he is lying on his front, and we wait for about half an hour, chatting away while Max sorts everything out.

"So how did it go with Jade last night?" I ask, stretching out.

"Oh, she dumped me again," he says casually but I gasp, pushing up onto my elbows.

"What?!" I gape, "Oh, Beck, for God's sake! What happened?"

"Alright," he says defensively, "It's not my fault, she wouldn't let me explain. She said she wanted to come down to set today."

"No!" I gasp, "She cannot come here!"

"Well that's exactly what I said," he insists, "But she took it as I didn't want to see her and she walked out before I could say anything."

"It's fine," I reply, "You can go see her as soon as we wrap today and patch things up. Invite her down tomorrow – you're filming that big fight scene, she'd love to see that."

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugs, "She's just so hard to talk to! She never listens to me."

"Beck, you love her," I murmur, "I know it's hard but it'll get better, I swear."

"Okay guys," Max interrupts, "We're about ready to go. So all you're gonna do is make out until I say cut, and then we'll pick it up after you've done it, okay?"

"Sure," Beck nods, rolling off the bed and wriggling back in under the covers.

"God, Beck, you're freezing," I snap, "Get your hands off me, they're cold."

"Says you," he teases, "Your feet are like ice."

"Okay, you two, break it up," Max says, "Lights, Camera and…Action!"

Beck caresses my cheek and lets his hand glide down my face to rest on my chin. He pulls me towards him gently and his lips crush down on mine. Like our previous kiss in front of Max, it starts off chaste and innocent, and then as we get more into it, I open my mouth and he slips his tongue in. His hands move into my hair and mine move to his waist, tugging him closer to me. We roll over so he is on top of me and he starts to grind his hips into me.

Somewhere above us, someone is speaking but I ignore it, deepening the kiss. "CUT!" Max shouts and Beck pulls away, gasping. "Good take you guys," Max frowns, "Only had to call cut three or four times there. Maybe you should take time and cool off."

I push Beck off me and swing my legs over the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. "Tori," Beck says, putting a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it off, insisting, "Just give me a minute."

"Okay," I say eventually, turning to him, "Sorry about that. We got carried away. It was a mistake."

"Agreed," he says, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I reply, "I'm just gonna go and get some air." I walk out of the room and run up to my dressing room, pulling my phone out of my bag. "André," I say as soon as he answers, "Will you come down to the set for me?"

"What's wrong?" he asks, "Has something happened?"

"I need a lift home," I reply, "You don't mind waiting, do you? It's a closed set."

"As long as you tell me what's happened," he says.

"In the car," I promise, "I have to get back to filming. Please André."

"Sure," he says, "Don't worry, baby, I'll be there."

I hang up and lean over the chair, still breathless. "Tori," Sally says, appearing at the door, "Max wants you back on the set."

"Sure," I nod, shaking it off, "Sure, I'm coming." I walk back down and into the room and Beck raises an eyebrow at me, but I ignore him. "Sorry Max," I say quietly, "Do we need to do that again?"

"No," he says, "We got enough shots. We just need to film Beck's exit and then you're done for the day."

"Okay," I nod, crossing the room and getting back into bed, still without looking at Beck.

"Okay," Max says, "And action!"

We film our awakening, and then as someone pretends to hammer on the door, Beck whispers promises of love and eternity. I lean in, kissing him gently, tenderly, and then shoo him out of the room. We do the scene a bunch of times before Max is happy, but as soon as he gives us the thumbs up, I am out of the room, running back up to my dressing room. I change out of the underwear and into my normal clothes, rushing out of the room so fast that I bash straight into Beck. "Tor," he says, hurt all over his face, "Do you want a lift?"

"No, no, it's fine," I reply quickly, "You go and patch things up with your girlfriend, I've got a ride."

"Okay," he says doubtfully, raising his voice as I race away, "See you tomorrow then?"

I run down the stairs and out into the lobby where André is waiting. He opens his arms as soon as he sees me and I fly into his embrace, bursting into tears. "Baby," he croons, "Come on baby, don't cry. Let's get you outta here."

He helps me to the car and starts to drive, pulling into a lay-by a safe distance away from the studio and stopping. He stares at me until I can't fight his gaze anymore and I look up at him. "What happened?" he asks quietly.

"I think…I think I'm falling in love with Beck," I murmur, and his jaw drops open.

"Shut up," he says, "No, baby, you're just confused. You're spending too much time pretending to be in love with him; it's just getting to you."

"No!" I reply, backhanding tears from my cheeks, "You don't understand. This all started long before I got that job."

"Explain," he orders, "Because I am hella confused right now."

"You remember the party where you first slept with Lisa?" I ask and he nods smugly, "And how I stayed at Beck's that night?" He nods again, slightly more uncomfortable now, and I admit, "I had sex with Beck that night."

"WHAT?!" André gapes, "You did not have sex with him!"

"Three times," I confess, "We did it three times that night."

"Damn girl," he says, "Does Jade know?!"

"Are you kidding me?" I reply, "You think I'd be here if she knew? No, she doesn't know, and you can't tell her!"

"Okay, okay, I swear," he says, putting his hands up, "I won't tell anyone. Just keep going."

"So yeah, I had sex with Beck that night," I continue, "And we both agreed it was a massive mistake, like we never meant to do it, we'd never do it again and we'd never tell anyone. It was all fine, it went back to normal, and I was even giving him relationship advice for crying out loud. And then we got the audition, we started spending more time together, but still he was just my best friend, you know? And then you remember the day we got the parts, Max came to the school?"

"I recall," he nods, "You were gone for hours."

"Well, yeah, because he was asking us all these really personal questions," I explain, "And then when he was happy with us, he said that he had to see us kiss."

"No!" André gasps, "He made you kiss?"

"Yeah, and I mean, it's not that big a deal, I've kissed him before," I shrug, "but it was just different. It felt different. Beck's always a good kisser, but this was insane. It was electric."

"Tor, that was months ago," he says, "You have not felt this way for months, you wouldn't have been able to keep it inside."

"No, I haven't," I reply calmly, "I just brushed it off, you know; he was happy with Jade, I had no reason to interfere with that. But we've had all these kisses on set and they've been so sweet and chaste and innocent because that's who Juliet is, and then today…"

"What were you filming today?" he asks suspiciously.

"Our sex scene," I admit, and he gasps again, but I don't let him interrupt, continuing, "And it was all fine, like we were just in our underwear, but all we had to do was kiss until Max called cut."

"And?" André says, almost like he doesn't wanna hear the answer, "What did you do?"

"He had to call cut four times," I say significantly, and André groans, "Four!"

"God, Tor," André cries, "And what did Beck say?"

"Nothing, I left and called you!" I reply and he groans again, rubbing his face with his hand.

"So you didn't say anything to him at all?" he asks.

"No, I did," I admit, "He offered me a lift but obviously you were waiting for me so I said 'Go and patch things up with your girlfriend' and I ran away."

"No," André gasps, "Tori, you have to talk to him."

"I know, I know," I groan, "I just had to let it all out and I was worried that if I talked to Beck about it, I'd say something really dumb."

"Okay, you did the right thing," André says, "I'm going to take you home now and you're going to fix things with him, okay? You're going to call him straight away."

"Okay," I say obediently.

"So did you say Beck and Jade broke up again?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"Yes," I reply, "She wanted to come down to the set today but obviously she couldn't, but in his eagerness to stop her coming, Beck obviously offended her and she dumped him."

"Of course she did, because that's her answer to everything," André says, rolling his eyes in agreement.

After that we drive in silence. It doesn't take long to get back to my house, and when we pull up outside, he leans over and gives me a hug. "Call me when you've spoken to Beck," he orders, "And don't do anything stupid."

"I promise," I laugh, kissing his cheek, "I love you, bro."

"Love you too, baby," he replies, "Now go, fix things."

I run inside, waving as I go and then sit down on my couch. I cry for a little while, overcome by everything that's going on, and then I shake it off, pull out my phone and dial Beck's number. "Tori?" he says and I can hear the self-doubt in his voice, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," I reply, "Listen, I'm so sorry I ran off earlier. You must have been confused as well and it was totally selfish of me. I really wanna talk if that's okay?"

"Of course," he says, "I think we should talk about what happened. We can't just keep writing these things off as mistakes, you know?"

"I realise that, Beck, but-" I am cut off by a sharp knock at the door, and I apologise, "Oh, sorry, Beck, just give me a minute. There's someone outside." I run over to the door and tug it open to reveal Beck standing there. He is red-eyed, like he's been crying, but before I can say anything, he pushes me into the house and kisses me deeply. It is a brief kiss and then he pulls away, looking at me for approval. For a split second, I fight my desires, thinking of André's advice, but the attraction is too strong and I pull him back to me, shoving my tongue inside his mouth as my hands move to the zip of his jeans.


	6. Chapter 6

I roll over and groan. The sun is streaming in through my window, blinding me, and I shut my eyes tightly, trying to work out what's happening. I am at home, so that's good, and I'm in my own bed which is even better, but I am too warm. I open my eyes slowly and groan again as I see Beck lying beside me. He is still asleep, and I roll over, trying not to wake him up and check my phone. It's just gone 7, so we've got about an hour before we need to be on set, but I groan once more as I see all the missed calls. "17 messages?!" I whisper to myself, "27 missed calls and 13 voicemails? Shit."

"Wha?" Beck says, blurry-eyed, as he rolls over and falls out of bed, "Tori, is that you?"

"Yes," I reply, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine," he says, getting up. He is butt naked and I groan again, tossing him his boxers and finding my sleep shirt on the floor to cover up. Once I am more decent, I run to the curtains and pull them shut, switching on the light. My room is covered in clothes which we obviously threw everywhere in our desperation to get into bed.

"Damn," Beck says, "I have like 20 missed calls."

"Yeah, me too," I nod, "And I'm too scared to play the messages. André called me 17 times, and Jade called me loads too."

"Do you think they know?" he says nervously, pulling on his jeans.

"André does," I reply, "I told him everything yesterday."

"What?!" Beck gapes, "Why would you do that?"

"I was just upset about everything that happened," I say defensively, "I'm sorry, okay, but he promised he won't tell anyone."

"Right," he sighs, "Tori, we really need to talk about what happened yesterday."

"Yeah," I agree, "We got carried away on set and we were just over-emotional last night, it was a mistake."

"How long are you going to keep making excuses?" he asks, sitting down on the edge of my bed, "At some point you have to admit there's something going on between us."

"I don't know what you want me to say," I say, turning away from him and wrapping my arms around myself.

"I want you to say that it's not just stage kisses and drunken mistakes," he says, "I want you to admit that you're attracted to me and that it's more than that."

I hesitate for a second and then reply, "I can't."

"Why not?" he groans, "Come on, Tori, you and I both know the truth."

"I can't…I can't be that girl," I say, turning to look at him at last. His eyes are burning with a passion I don't recognise, and he quirks an eyebrow, confused. "I can't be the girl who sleeps with her friend's ex-boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, but you are that girl," he replies, "Do you think if we don't put a label on it, it doesn't count? Because it does!"

"I know, I know, I just…I feel like the worst person in the world," I say, fanning my face as I try to fight back the tears, "How have we got to this point?"

"I don't know," he replies gently, reaching out and taking both my hands, "but we're here, Tori, and we have to make the best of it. Do you want to go back to being those people who pretend they're not attracted to each other, or do you want to actually make a go of this?"

"What are you asking me?" I murmur, sitting down on his lap, and he grins.

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend," he replies, "Is that okay?"

"Yes," I smile, "I'll be your girlfriend. But…"

"But," Beck sighs, "There's always a but."

"You have to tell Jade," I say, "You have to explain this to her before we do anything else."

"I'll call her," he says, already getting up, but I put a hand on his chest.

"No, Beck," I insist, "You were her boyfriend for over 2 years. She deserves better than just a phone call."

"I guess you're right," he says, pulling his shirt over his head, "I'll ask her to come round to mine this morning before work."

"You don't have much time," I say, glancing at the time on my phone.

"I've got plenty," he replies smugly, "I don't have to be in til 10."

"Oh well screw you," I laugh, "I need to get going."

"Are you gonna be able to get in?" he asks, "Or do you want me to drive you?"

"Go and speak to Jade," I insist, "I've got Trina's car, I'll be fine."

"Okay," he says, leaning down to kiss me, but I swerve out of his way.

"You can kiss me when you've spoken to Jade," I say sternly and he rolls his eyes. I stick my tongue out at him and add, "Come find me on set, okay?"

"Okay," he says, hugging me instead, "See you later, Vega."

I watch him leave and then I have to sit down, still a bit shocked about the way things unfolded there. I pull out my phone, listen to my messages from André and Jade and then call him. "Tori!" he says, "Thank God you're alright! Where the hell have you been?"

"Just asleep," I reply, "I spoke to Beck."

"Did he come round?" he asks and I don't reply. "Did he stay the night?" he pushes and still I don't reply, blushing. "Did you have sex with him again, Tori?!" he says incredulously and now I sigh.

"Yes, okay!" I shout, "Yes he stayed the night, yes I had sex with him! What more do you want me to say?"

"Why?" André groans, "Look, I'm on my way over to yours, I'll be about five minutes. He better not be there when I get there."

"André, he's gone," I reply, "He's gone to end things properly with Jade."

"What?" he says, surprise colouring his voice, "Tori, did he ask you out?"

"Yes," I say, feeling my cheeks burst into flames, "You can't tell anyone though! You have to swear!"

"I promise," he says, "So you're dating Beck now? What a turn of events."

"Are you mad?" I ask, "Because if you are, I'm not waiting for you to get here."

"No, I'm not mad," he replies calmly, "I'm glad he finally made the decision. I just didn't want you to sleep with him and pretend that you didn't care, because you obviously do. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Oh, bro," I beam, "Listen, will you give me a lift to work?"

"Why do you think I'm outside?" he asks, "Come on, hurry up, dude, I've gotta get to school."

I dress quickly and run downstairs, grabbing my bag as I go. I jump into the car and hug him tightly. "Well done," he says, "Whatever you said clearly worked."

"He was the one that made the move," I confess, explaining everything that happened last night, "He said that we had to stop pretending that there was nothing between us and that I should just admit that I'm attracted to him. And then he asked me out."

"He is so smooth," André chuckles, "So can I tell people yet?"

"Not today," I insist, "I need to speak to Beck today, find out where we stand. I don't know what he's going to say to Jade or whatever, so not yet, okay?"

"Alright, baby," he agrees, "Call me tonight, okay?"

"Promise," I smile, leaning across and hugging him again, "Thank you, André. You're literally the best friend ever."

"Course I am," he winks, "See you, doll."

I jump out of the car and run inside, dumping my stuff in my dressing room and walking along to make-up. "You're late," Tina says, checking her watch, "Max was going crazy."

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologise, "I don't even know what we're doing today, what scene am I filming?"

"The scene where you visit Friar Laurence for help," Sally says, passing me a script, "You know it, right?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I nod, "I just overslept this morning, that's all."

"Good morning," Jane says, walking into the room, "So you gonna tell me what happened yesterday or am I going to have to wait for Beck?"

"I'm not telling you anything until he gets here," I reply calmly, plugging in my headphones and flashing her a wink, "It's really complicated."

"Okay, that's a wrap, you guys," Max shouts, "Really good work, Tori. We'll reconvene after lunch when Beck gets here to film the first part of your death, okay?"

"Sure," I nod, turning away from him and listening to something Sally is saying. I ignore the sound of the door opening behind me, and so I am not prepared for Jade putting me in a headlock. "Jade!" Beck shouts, running up behind her, "Jade, let go of her! This isn't her fault!"

"You bitch!" Jade spits, "How dare you?!"

"We're not doing this here," I say firmly, pushing her towards the door, as the entire cast and crew stops what they're doing to watch us, "Get outside."

"We'll do it wherever I want," she replies furiously, lunging for me again, and now two security men appear, holding her arms so she can't move, "You had sex with my boyfriend!"

John, Jane, Kyle and Darryl all gasp loudly, as do many of the crew. In fact, the only people who don't look surprised are Lance and Max, who are watching us emotionlessly. "It wasn't like that," I protest, "He wasn't your boyfriend! You dumped him, remember?"

"You're supposed to be my friend!" Jade says, "Perfect little Tori who would never do anything to hurt anyone. Even if I had broken up with him, why did you think it was okay to go there?"

"I don't know," I reply tearfully, "I never meant for it to happen, I swear, it just did. The first time, we were so drunk and-"

"The first time?" Jade says slowly and I glance at Beck, who winces. "Wait, wait, wait, you slept with my boyfriend more than once?"

"We spent two nights together," Beck confesses, "Last night, which I told you about, and a few months ago after that party. You remember? I told you she crashed on the couch?"

"And actually you boned her?" Jade gasps, "You absolute son of a-"

"Alright," he says, "I should have told you, that's true! But you have no right to be pissed at me because we weren't together when I did it, unlike you!"

"What?" I pull a face at him and his whole face crumples.

"Jade has been cheating on me," he says clearly and again there are gasps all around the room, "With Ryder."

I literally freeze for a moment, so caught off guard by this news. I look between Beck and Jade, put my head in my hands and then when I've thought it all over, I start to laugh. "Are you kidding me?" I say, looking at Jade, "So much for the girl code, huh Jade? I hope you and Ryder are very happy together. Now get outta here." She hesitates for a moment, but Beck steps closer to me and she seems to realise that she is fighting a losing battle, so she turns on her heel, brushes herself down and walks out of the set, trying to retain the little dignity she has left.

"Are you okay?" Beck asks quietly, as life resumes as normal on set, "I'm so sorry about that. I tried to stop her."

"No, I think it's exactly what I needed to hear," I reply, "I don't feel guilty any more about any of this."

"So how about that kiss?" he teases, and I grin, leaning up on the tips of my toes and kissing him gently.

"You little dark horse you," Jane says, running up behind me and hugging me round the waist, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Stop," I say, "It's not funny, she's clearly very upset."

"Oh screw her," Darryl says, kissing my forehead, "What she's done is worse than either of you so don't even worry about it. I can't believe you two are an item now."

"Please, let's not make a big deal out of it," I plead, "Everything will resume as normal, okay?"

"Not quite," Max says, "Will you two come upstairs? The producers want a word."

"Sure," I nod, glancing at Beck, who grimaces. "I'm really sorry about that, Max, it won't happen again."

"It's not about that," Max insists, "There's something else. Come on, we need to start your death this afternoon."

"Okay." We follow him upstairs and sit down in an office, waiting for the producers to arrive. "What's up, Max?" I ask and Max sighs.

"There's an article in one of those celeb mags about you," he explains quietly, "I've got it here." He throws it out on the table and says, "Page 10."

I flick through it and groan. The headline reads 'Star-crossed on screen, sweethearts off?' and the pages are covered in pictures of us. Us kissing outside his RV months ago on that one drunken night, pretty much every single hug we've shared since then, pictures of him leaving my house late at night, of picking me up in the morning. They're even as recent last night, him at my door, and one through my window of us making out.

"So this is bad then?" Beck says, cringing.

"No, this is good," Mark says, walking in behind us, "It's got the buzz going for the film. People are going to be seeing you everywhere now, they'll become invested in your relationship, it'll make them want to see the film."

"So what are you saying?" I ask.

"I'm saying I want you to be pictured," he explains, "I don't care what the nature of your relationship is, but I want you seen out in public together. This film is going to be hard enough to get off the ground because the majority of the cast are unknown, and we need the publicity."

"Okay," Beck says, "So more outings, that's what you're saying?"

"Yes please," Mark says, "What are you doing tonight?"

"We were just gonna run lines," I shrug, "I usually cook. Why?"

"Not tonight," he says, "You're going out. We'll pay. Your first official date."

"Fine," Beck says tightly, "Don't worry about paying. I got it."

"Very well," Mark shrugs, "Nice chatting, and keep up the good work. Max says you've been excellent so far and we're only a few weeks away from the end of the project."

"Thank you," I smile, reaching out to grab Beck's hand. He is getting angrier by the second and I'm worried he's going to say something he'll regret if he's not careful.

"Yes," Beck agrees, nodding slightly to indicate he's understood my warning, "Thank you. Sir."

We stand up and walk out. I have to gallop to keep pace with him, but he doesn't slow down, racing to my dressing room and shoving me in. Kyle, John, Darryl and Jane are all waiting on the sofa and he slams the door. "Shh," I say soothingly, "Max will hear."

"Good," he snaps, "I hope he does hear. How dare they?!"

"Come on," John says calmly, taking the magazine out of my hands, "You must have known the paparazzi were coming."

"Not like this," Beck replies, "Through her window?! Really?! And what if there was someone there this morning that caught me leaving in the same clothes? How are you gonna explain that away to your parents?"

"Oh God," I groan, putting my head in my hands.

"Beck, you need to calm down," Jane reprimands, putting an arm around me, "You're upsetting her."

"He's right though," I say tearfully, "God, I am going to be in so much shit."

"And now he wants us to flaunt our new relationship," Beck shouts, "Never mind the fact that I broke up with my girlfriend this morning! Tori and I don't even really know where we stand yet. God, this is so messed up."

"Okay, stop now," Kyle says, "Everybody needs to calm down. Tori, don't even worry about those pictures. You can say that you and Beck kissed, argued and he left. He came back really early the next morning to try and fix things and that's why he was pictured leaving at that time. These magazines always twist things to look dirty and you can use that to your favour. Okay?"

"Okay," I inhale sharply, backhanding tears from my cheeks.

"Beck, please don't let this bother you," Darryl interjects, "You're going to have to get used to the publicity and as long as you and Tori stay strong and together, you'll be fine. I mean, come on, this is you guys! You've basically been dating for months, you clearly love each other very much, and even if the dating thing doesn't work out, it doesn't mean you can't fake it for the cameras, right?"

"I want it to work though," Beck says quietly.

"I do too," I murmur, reaching out and grabbing his hand, kissing it lightly. He runs it through my hair and brushes a teardrop off my cheek, smiling fondly down at me.

"So forget about the cameras," Kyle shrugs, "Just take her out to dinner, and if they get some decent pictures, good for them. If not, you did what Mark asked and that's that, okay?"

"What if people ask us about it in interviews?" Beck asks.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Jane says, "For now, you guys just need to have some fun, okay?"

"Okay," Beck breathes heavily, "Could you all just give us a minute?"

"Sure," John agrees, getting up, "Don't get too carried away though, will you? Max wants you back on set soon."

"Whatever," I say, sticking my tongue out at him and he winks, closing the door behind them.

"I'm sorry this all happened," Beck whispers, "This really isn't how I imagined our first day as a couple."

"You imagined our first day as a couple?" I ask and he nods shyly, "Me too."

"Come here," he says, beckoning me closer, "Thank you for being so amazing. I love you."

"I love you too," I grin, hugging him tightly. He pulls away after a few moments and gives me a kiss, before pulling me back to him.

"Never leave," he says, "Never cheat on me."

"Never," I promise, "I will never cheat on you."


	7. Chapter 7

There is a loud knock at the door, and I run down the stairs to open it. "Hey!" I grin, stepping back so Beck can walk in, "Sorry, I'm still getting ready, just wait here." I run back up to my room and fall to my knees, throwing heels behind me in my desire to find the perfect pair of shoes. My dress is black, long sleeved and short, but it's quite plain, so I am looking for a pair of bright heels to set it off well. In the end I settle for a pair of red ones, and choose a bright red lipstick to match them. I grab my phone and my purse and hurry down, standing in front of Beck and striking a pose. He laughs, stands and pulls me into a hug.

"You look beautiful," he says quietly, "I'm sorry I can't do this the way that I want to, but I will try and make this as perfect as it can be."

"It will be perfect," I reply calmly, "because we are together and that is all that matters to me. Do you understand?"

"You're the best," he smiles, "Now come on, let's go and get some dinner."

He drives down to a new Italian restaurant in the centre of town and walks smoothly round to the other side of the car, opening the door for me. We walk in and are shown to a table directly next to the window. Beck nods curtly to the waiter and then rolls his eyes at me, murmuring, "Well at least the press can get some good pictures now."

"Yeah," I laugh, "Mark will be pleased."

We order quickly and then Beck lounges back on his chair, completely relaxed. "How's your song writing class going?" he asks, "Have you done everything for your grade yet?"

"No, not yet," I reply, "I have the last section tomorrow."

"Have you written it then?" he asks, "Are you working with André again?"

"I was supposed to be," I sigh, "but I simply didn't have the time, between the film and all my other classes, so I sat down with Darryl last week and we wrote something. André said he'd play for me though."

"That's nice," he says, "You and he seem to be very close."

"He's very much my type of person," I laugh, "He understands that I like to sing as well as act, and I hope that we can go into the studio together one day."

"Why don't you ask André if he can come to one of your recording sessions?" Beck suggests, "Aren't the two of you supposed to be going in on Sunday?"

"Yes," I nod, "I've already told Max I'm not working that day so I can spend the whole day with André."

Just then our food arrives, and Beck lets go of my hand, leaning away from the table so the waiter can put the plates down. He nods gratefully to him and then turns back to me, winking sweetly. When we have started eating, he resumes the conversation.

"I thought Kyle's last day was on Sunday?" he frowns, "Did you not want to be there?"

"Very much," I reply, "So much so in fact that I asked Max to move his scene to Monday so that I could be there. Darryl's finishing then too, and Lance has his last scene on Wednesday when you kill him."

"It's strange, isn't it?" he says, "To think that their time on this film is finished. We've still got over 6 weeks to go."

"I know," I laugh, "But to be fair, we've filmed pretty much the whole movie now, apart from that final scene. Max says he believes it will take two weeks to film it though, it's so technical."

"Two weeks?!" Beck says incredulously, "How can that be?"

"I honestly don't know," I reply, "We're going to be lying down a lot, I can tell you that."

"And then the last month?" he asks, "What is that for?"

"Re-filming anything that he's not happy with," I explain, "I know Max wants Jane and me to redo a scene with Lilian, and he did suggest that the two of us may have to film the bedroom scene again. He said the balcony scene was fine, the meeting was fine, and the wedding was fine, and all the fight scenes, so we might not need the entire month."

"We've got a press tour as well, remember?" he says, "Kyle said that we're gonna spend a week giving interviews before the premiere, but you're right – I don't think we'll need the full six weeks."

"So when is the release?" I ask, "November?"

"Yeah," Beck says, "Isn't it strange to think we'll have left school by then?"

"God," I gasp, "I didn't even think about it like that. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Keep acting hopefully," he smiles, "If this film launches our careers like we hope it will, we should be getting offers all over the place, but if not, I'll just keep auditioning. I'm not planning on moving away or anything. What about you?"

"The same," I shrug, "I want to sing more though – obviously finding a musical film would be ideal, but I just want to perform."

"You will," he says, kissing my hand, "You're a star, Tori, I know you will."

"And of course you will too," I smile. After a brief moment's silence, I ask, "Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Jade this morning?"

He hesitates for a minute before sighing, "I suppose so. I was trying to forget about it, to be honest."

"Go on," I insist as the waiters clear our plates, "Explain."

"So I went home," he says, "I got changed and washed up and whatever, but I'd barely been there five minutes before Jade was hammering at the door. I let her in and she was screaming her head off. Why didn't I go and see her, where had I been all night, had I been to see you, who had I seen, who had I slept with, all of these questions and it was driving me insane, so I told her that it was none of her business because she wasn't my girlfriend anymore and that shut her up."

"Oh my God," I gape, "What did she do?"

"She sat down and said that she was sorry for breaking up with me and that it was a mistake and she wanted to get back together," he replies, "I explained to her that I felt that our relationship wasn't working anymore and that if something is that difficult, maybe it's not supposed to be."

"I bet she didn't take that well," I frown and he smiles wearily.

"Actually she did," he replies, "She was very mature about it and agreed that we probably were arguing too much to have a healthy relationship. She asked where I was the night before, and when I told her I was with another girl, that's when she lost it. She started screaming at me until I told her that I had sex with the girl, and then she screamed at me some more until I told her that it was you."

"Oh God," I groan, "So what did she do then?"

"Well she cried a bit," Beck sighs, "Then she hit me really hard a couple of times, and then she screamed that she was gonna kill you and got in her car and drove away. I chased after her but I didn't catch up to her before she got to the set, which is where you came in."

"I see," I nod, but I don't get any further before a waitress appears.

"Can I get you some dessert menus?" she asks and Beck shakes his head.

"No, thank you," Beck says, "Just the check please." The waitress leaves and I raise an eyebrow at him. "It's still warm out," he shrugs, "Now I wanna take you on a proper date."

"This was lovely," I say, and he shakes his head.

"Nope," he insists, "I wanna get an ice cream with you and go for a walk in the park with you and wait until it's completely dark and look up at the stars with you. Will you come?"

"Yes," I smile, leaning across the table and kissing him gently, "Yes I will come with you."

"After a romantic dinner, Oliver and Vega were seen walking in the local park. Loved-up, the couple held hands and ate ice-creams, chatting away, and were next seen at Vega's house in the hills. Oliver has been pictured there on many previous occasions, dropping off or picking up Vega and taking her to set. Yesterday evening, they entered the house together at about half 10, and Oliver left alone at 12."

"On a break from filming Romeo and Juliet, lead actors Tori Vega and Beck Oliver were seen together, walking down from the set to the local takeaway. Vega, relaxed and fresh-faced, wore her hair in the traditional Juliet style and dressed down in a pair of skinny jeans, baggy jumper and UGG boots, while Oliver wore a beanie and hoodie. Holding hands, Beck seemed unafraid to show his affection for his co-star, kissing and hugging her as they waited for their food."

"After months of mystery surrounding their relationship, it seems the stars of the upcoming movie, Romeo and Juliet, are no longer prepared to hide. Teen actors Beck Oliver and Tori Vega appeared in public together once again yesterday, out for dinner with a group of friends from their stage school, Hollywood Arts. They appeared relaxed, laughing and joking, and did not hide their new relationship, kissing and holding hands all evening."

"Well?" I ask, resting my elbows on the desk, "Is this what you wanted?"

"This is perfect," Mark replies, "Look at that picture; that is adorable."

"So we can stop going out now?" Beck says hopefully.

"No way," Mark frowns, "You need to up the ante. Parties, theme parks, whatever – we need the publicity."

"We've got finals soon," I argue, "I'm going into the studio, and we've still got to finish filming this. When exactly are we going to a theme park?"

"I'll arrange a cast trip," Mark says calmly, "One of the days you were supposed to be filming; I'll send everyone out to Six Flags."

"Mark, this is gonna have to wait," Max says, "We're so close to wrapping, and I need to send out a finished copy to the first critics in just a couple of weeks."

"Okay," Mark says, "I'll need the availability dates of all the cast and I'll find a date."

"Yes sir," Max nods, "Beck, Tori, back to work please."

We run downstairs and back onto set. "Could we get Tina and Sally down here please?" Max says, "Tori, let's just please try and get through this without you crying at Beck's speech. Please?"

"I'm trying," I groan, "I'm sorry, it's just very emotional."

"I know, I know," Max says kindly, taking both my hands, "Just please save the tears for after he's died."

"I will, I'm sorry," I promise, "You remembered that I've got to get off early tonight, right? My parents are coming home."

"Sure sure," he agrees, "Which is why we really need to get on now."

"Okay," I smile, jumping into the coffin and Tina appears, touching up my make-up quickly before shooting off again.

"Okay," Max says, "Beck, we're just gonna start from the bottom of the steps, okay? I want you to run it as if you're being filmed because we need to get some good shots of Tori, okay?"

"Sure," Beck nods, walking down to the bottom of the steps and waiting for Max to cue him. When Max does so, he walks up slowly, already in tears, and begins to speak. I fight hard to hold back the tears and when Beck lifts the poison to his lips, I open my eyes and gasp. He looks at me, heartbreak and agony clear on his face and that's all it takes for me to burst into tears. I keep the dialogue going until he dies and then fumble in his belt, almost blinded by my sobbing. Eventually I find his dagger and shove it into myself like I've been shown, slumping over him. "And…cut!" Max shouts, "Beck that was brilliant! Amazing! Tori… after he died, you were perfect. Breath-taking. Just come down here for a second and watch what we got."

"I didn't cry this time!" I object and he smirks.

"No, you didn't," he concedes, "but unfortunately you could rather see the effort it took not to cry on your face." He shows me a clip, and my face goes redder and redder throughout until I look like I'm about to die. "Do you understand why we can't use this?" he asks, trying not to laugh and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I understand," I chuckle, "I'm sorry, okay? Can we do it again?"

"Yeah," he nods, "Go on, go and get your make-up fixed and we'll run it again."

"Sorry," I groan, running off to find Tina. "Can I have my phone?" I ask Sally as Tina retouches everything, "I just wanna talk to Kyle."

"Vega," he says brightly, answering the call straight away, "To what do I owe the pleasure, my darling?"

"I need you to make me laugh," I confess.

"Why?" he says suspiciously, "Has something happened?"

"I keep blowing takes," I explain, "We're filming the death scene and Beck's being fabulous."

"As usual," he interjects, "Carry on."

"Well he's being too fabulous," I sigh, "He keeps making me cry and I'm supposed to be unconscious."

"Oh I see," he chuckles, "So where do I come in?"

"Well I keep going into them really nervous I'm gonna mess it up," I reply, "but I figured if you made me laugh, I'd go into it happy and I wouldn't get as depressed by what he's saying."

"Well it's worth a shot," he says, breaking into this amazing story that has me in stitches. I don't hang up until Beck reassumes his position at the bottom of the steps, and pass my phone to Sally, who dashes away and hovers just out of sight.

"Okay, let's try this again," Max says, "Please, Tori, straight face."

Fifteen minutes later the take wraps and the whole crew cheers. "You did it!" Beck says delightedly, giving me a kiss, "Well done, Tor!"

"Was that a good one?" I ask Max, who is beaming.

"Hell yes!" Max says, running over and hugging us both tightly, "And that's a wrap. That's the last scene of the film with you two in it."

"You mean we're done?" Beck asks, "We've filmed everything?"

"Yeah, every scene in the movie has been finished," Max says happily, "If you two are still available tomorrow, I'd really like to redo the bedroom scene, just because I think the chemistry is slightly lacking, and I want Tori to redo a scene with Jane and Lilian, but apart from that, we're finished, and we can put the film into post production."

"Sure," Beck nods, "Oh my God, I can't believe we did it."

"I know," I laugh, hugging him tightly, "Go us!"

"You need to go," Beck says, "Your parents are back in less than an hour. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," I smile, kissing him again, "See you tomorrow, babe."

"And that's a wrap!" Max shouts for the last time, as Beck and I roll out of the bed and onto the floor, "Could we get these two some clothes?"

"Thank you," I smile at Sally, taking the robe she offers me, "What happens now Max?"

"We got you a present," he says, beckoning forwards two of the cameramen. They hand Beck and me a box each, which we open to reveal crew t-shirts and bracelets with inscriptions of quotes from the film.

"Wow," I say tearfully, and Beck pulls me into his chest, "Thank you so much. This has just been the most amazing experience and I just…"

"What she means is that we couldn't have dreamed of a better cast and crew to work with on our first movie," Beck interrupts, saving me, "and that we are so grateful to each and every one of you for making it so incredible for us."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to say," I laugh, wiping away the tears, "Thank you everybody."

"And thank you," Max says fondly, "This was such a gamble, and I'm not sure that it would have ever come off the ground if we hadn't found the two of you. You've made this film what it is."


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning, you two," Sikowitz says, "We were just about to start!"

"Start what?" I ask, watching Cat and Robbie close all the blinds.

"Somebody sent me a first cut of Romeo and Juliet," he says significantly, "We were gonna give it a watch."

"Okay," I say uneasily, "I haven't even seen it yet, I hope it looks okay."

"You trust Max, don't you?" Beck teases, "You don't think he'd give out anything that makes you – or himself for that matter – look bad?"

"I guess not," I shrug, "I just don't like watching myself act."

"You'll like this," Beck promises, "And if you don't, we can leave."

"Okay," I nod gratefully, "You don't mind?"

"Of course not," Beck smiles.

"Lights, if you will, Tori," Sikowitz says, gesturing to the switch, and I flip it, plunging us into total darkness. The light from the television screen illuminates the room a few moments later and the film begins.

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo," Prince says quietly and the credits begin to roll. Somewhere behind me, André flips the switch and the lights come on, but for a few moments nobody speaks. I brush the tears off my face and glance sideways to see Cat and Robbie both doing the same, and across the room in the corner, even Jade is crying.

"Well," Sikowitz says eventually, "Who has something to say?"

"That was an amazing film," André states, "Tori, Beck, you guys did awesome."

"Thank you," Beck says, pulling me slightly closer to him and brushing a tear from my cheek.

"I am inclined to agree," Sikowitz smiles, "Your performances really were very impressive. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," I nod, fanning my face to hold back the tears, "Max did an incredible job of making us look good, huh Beck?"

"Max's direction was very clever," Sikowitz agrees, "and an impressive tribute to the original script, but you shouldn't doubt your own ability. Your performance was good, Tori, very good."

"And that was just the first cut?" Robbie asks, "What else could he possibly add to make that any better?"

"I don't think he cut anything," Beck says, narrowing his eyes, "Certainly not any of our scenes?"

"No, you're right," I nod, "Do you think it was too long?"

"I was never bored," André says, coming up behind us and squeezing my shoulders, "And that's coming from me – I am not a Shakespeare fan. But I was never bored, so no, I don't think it was too long."

"When's the release date officially?" Jade asks, backhanding a tear from her cheek, "November 18?"

"I think it's the 15th," Beck replies civilly, "The premiere is on the 1st, and Max said that we could have 10 extra tickets. So that's my parents, Tori's parents, Trina and then you guys."

"You really want me to come?" Sikowitz says, surprised.

"We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you," I laugh, "Of course we want you there."

"And me?" Jade says doubtfully.

"Yes," I reply, "We want you to be there, Jade, if you want to be?"

"Thank you," she says, "It really is very good, you guys. Congratulations." She leaves the room immediately after and André pulls a face at me.

"Looks like you guys melted the Ice Queen," he teases and Beck smirks.

"When do the critics get to see it?" Sikowitz asks.

"Well, Max said that he was going to send the first cut out to a select few," Beck replies, "The first review should be published sometime this week."

"Well as soon as I see it, we'll read it in class, okay?" Sikowitz says and André raises an eyebrow. "What?" he says, "We're in the last couple of weeks of school ever, there's not much more I can teach you."

"Fair enough," André shrugs, "Come on, Little Red, Rob, let's go get some lunch."

"We'll come," Beck says, pulling me up, "You can tell us what's been going on with you guys."

The day before graduation, the first review is published, and we all meet Sikowitz in the classroom so he can read it to us.

"One can never have too many adaptations of Romeo and Juliet, right? Wrong. The story is overdone and tired. That was the frame of mind I had when I went into this film, and I have to admit that I was wrong. This production by Max Anderson is flawless from start to finish. The script barely deviates from the original in a refreshing tribute to William Shakespeare's masterpiece and the scenery and costumes are all very traditional, true to the era it was written for. Even the score, written by John Williams, is outstanding and a refreshing departure from his usual style. However, the thing that really holds this masterpiece together is the cast.

Some might say that casting two unknowns in the title characters was too big a risk, but for Anderson and his team, this was one risk that definitely paid off. Tori Vega and Beck Oliver are believable in the roles and give faultless performances, both heart-breaking and breath-taking throughout the film. At only 17, Vega in particular gives an impressive performance, managing to capture the innocence and naivety of Juliet yet still providing an authentic journey for the character. Similarly, Oliver is outstanding and shows wisdom beyond his 18 years, seeming to understand the character of Romeo in a way that many others have failed to. Having recently announced their relationship, it is unsurprising that Tori and Beck have a natural chemistry; however, the development of their love throughout the film is perfectly convincing – you really believe they'd die for each other, and I'm not ashamed to admit that I wept at the ending.

The success of the two leads is propped up by an impressive supporting cast. Darryl Brown is exceptional as Mercutio, providing a new depth to the character, while Jane Lawson and Sean Davis are striking as Nurse and Father Laurence respectively. Consistent with the two leads, the majority of the cast are unknowns; however, Kyle Harrison's turn as Tybalt is excellent and Lance White has a successful cameo as Paris. Even smaller roles such as the parents of our two leads are very effective, and each actor manages to draw the audience into their character without ever overwhelming them.

Every element of this film stands in perfect balance and the whole project has been impeccably directed by Anderson, who I believe to be one of the best up and coming directors of his generation. With such first-rate direction, incredible performances from the entire cast and a beautiful homage to the traditional play, this film is destined to win every award it is nominated for. I would go so far as to say that Romeo and Juliet is not only one of the best films of the year, not only one of the best Shakespeare adaptations ever, but one of the greatest films of all time."

"Whoa," I say, stumbling to a chair, "That's…unexpected."

"This is awesome!" André says excitedly, hi-fiving Cat and Robbie, "You guys, he just said that this is one of the greatest films of all time!"

"I know, I just…" Beck looks as stunned as I feel, and puts his head in his hands. "It's just one review though, right Sikowitz?"

"This man is very highly respected as a film critic," Sikowitz replies, "While you're correct that it is just one review, I'll be very surprised if other reviews don't echo it."

Just then, my phone starts to ring and I pull it out. "Max?" I answer, "What's up?"

"Did you see?" he asks, "Is Beck with you? Has he seen?"

"Yeah, we just read it," I laugh, putting my phone onto speaker, "It's insane, Max, like is it even real?"

"Did you pay someone off?" Beck teases, "It's not real if you wrote it yourself."

"Shut it, you," Max says, "Of course it's real, and very flattering indeed, but we can't get carried away. We need to keep the promotion up. You remember Mark wanted you to go on a group trip?"

"Yeah, we remember," I reply, "What's the plan?"

"Will you just meet at the set on Friday, say 9.30?" Max asks.

"Okay," Beck says, "Who's coming?"

"Darryl, John, Kyle and Jane," Max replies, "Lance bailed; he can't get down here in time."

"Bummer," I reply sincerely, "Listen, you remembered we're graduating tomorrow, right?"

"Oh crap," Max says quietly, and I groan.

"Max, you promised you'd be there!" I say sadly, "Please tell me you're still coming! Come on, everyone's gonna be there – even Sean promised he'd come."

"I'll do my very best," he says, "What time is it?"

"Midday," Beck says, "Come on, Max, don't break a promise now."

"Okay," he agrees, "I'll see you then. Congratulations again on the amazing review, you gorgeous people!"

"You too, lovely," I reply, "See ya!" I hang up and turn back to Sikowitz and André, who are checking out the buzz online.

"Other reviewers are clamouring to see it," André says, "I wonder if they'll push forward the release date."

"I dunno," Beck says, "They should do really, if they want to ride this success."

"But the sooner they release it, the further away from awards season it is," Jade observes, closing the door neatly behind her as she enters, "Congratulations, both of you!"

"Thanks Jade," Beck smiles warmly, before turning back to us, "She is right about the awards thing though – I don't know how strategic they're being."

"If they weren't being strategic before, they certainly are now," Sikowitz frowns, "However, I don't believe the hype will go away, the film just is very good."

"I know, but all it takes is one other good film and suddenly Romeo and Juliet is forgotten about," Jade replies, "If I were them, I'd leave the release date where it is."

* * *

"Overnight sensations Beck Oliver and Tori Vega were pictured yesterday completing their biggest challenge to date – graduating high school. Less than a month after filming wrapped on their film, 'Romeo and Juliet', the teens were seen celebrating with their classmates at their school, Hollywood Arts. Months before its release, critics are already lauding 'Romeo and Juliet' as one of the greatest films of the year, with the performances of Vega and Oliver receiving particular praise; however it appears that the teens managed to keep their grades up while filming, with Vega being selected as valedictorian of the class."

"Mere days after they graduated high school, Tori Vega and Beck Oliver were seen out celebrating the arrival of summer with other members of the cast of their new film, 'Romeo and Juliet'. The teens were joined by Darryl Brown, Jane Lawson, John Scott and high profile TV star, Kyle Harrison, at the theme park Six Flags Magic Mountain. Vega and Oliver appeared loved-up as they enjoyed the rides; however, the other actors also seemed to enjoy each other's company. Vega and Brown seemed particularly close, singing as they walked around the park and waited in queues. Sources suggest that they have plans to record tracks together after becoming close on the set of 'Romeo and Juliet'. The film itself is already receiving praise and buzz surrounds the long-awaited release in November."

* * *

"Hi there!" the reporter says, "I'm Olivia Hanson, and I'm here today with the stars of the upcoming 'Romeo and Juliet', Tori Vega and Beck Oliver! Welcome! Thank you for coming!"

"No, thank you," I grin, "We're happy to be here!"

"So tell me what it's been like, getting to make a film like this!" she says brightly.

"It's been pretty incredible," Beck replies, nodding enthusiastically, "For both of us, it was our first lead role in a movie and we got to work with such fantastic people. Max Anderson is an amazing director, the script was great, all of the crew were so clever; it was just the best."

"And the cast?" she asks, "Did you enjoy working with them?"

"So much," I reply, "I think we all went into this as fans of Romeo and Juliet and we took it very seriously, but at the same time, we had a great time doing it."

"She's actually not exaggerating," Beck teases, "She watches the Leonardo DiCaprio version of the film every Sunday, and reads it once a month."

"Anyway," I say, glaring at him playfully, "The cast are all so talented as well, it was just a blast."

"We've heard stories of laughs on set," she says, "Could you tell me about that?"

"That's Kyle," I laugh, "He is quite honestly one of the funniest men I've ever met and he had us all in stitches the whole time. Obviously the story isn't the happiest and Max liked having him on set because he kept our spirits up, but we blew so many takes because we just couldn't keep a straight face around him!"

"It's worse as well though because he's one of those guys that can be larking around one minute and be deadly serious the next," Beck adds, "So he'd make a joke while Max was talking to the crew and then Max would start the take and we'd lose it because we were still wetting ourselves laughing at Kyle, and then we'd get the blame!"

"That's so funny," Olivia laughs, "I also heard there was a lot of singing on set?"

"That's Tori," Beck says, "Tor and Darryl were singing all the time."

"Just a way to pass the time," I shrug, "Darryl is a really talented guy and we had a good time writing songs and singing and all sorts."

"It does sound like the cast really were very close," Olivia says, "I heard that you all went to get tattoos done after filming wrapped."

"Yes," I nod, "We all got the final line of the film tattooed on us. You know 'there never was a tale of more woe' yadayadayada."

"Where did you get it?" she asks.

"On my hip," I reply, flashing it at her.

"On my wrist," Beck says, rolling up his sleeve and showing her.

"Oh, they're beautiful," she says, "Now, you two recently announced your relationship. What was it like filming?"

"Um," I hesitate, glancing at Beck who winks reassuringly, "Well, we weren't in a relationship when the film started, but we were very close friends. Beck has always got my back, he's always had my back and I loved working with him."

"Same," Beck agrees, "We've worked together for years, we're at the same school, we're best friends, and doing this together was as easy as breathing. There was no awkwardness between us, no difficulties with making friends or creating that on screen chemistry, so it definitely took the pressure off there and allowed us to focus on creating the characters as best we could."

"And you were very successful in doing so if the early reviews are to believed," Olivia says, "All of your ratings are 5 stars!"

"It's been absolutely amazing," I say frankly, "We never dreamed of anything like this, and everyone's been so nice! If we're anything like as good as people are saying, it's because of Max and all the work that the cast and crew did. We just showed up really."

"And what do you say to the recent awards buzz?" she asks, "We're talking Oscars here."

"That's crazy," Beck chuckles, "We just made the movie because we're passionate about the story – anything else is a bonus, but like Tori said, if anyone deserves the credit, it's Max."

* * *

"Sources suggest that Vega and Oliver are taking a big step in their relationship, buying an apartment together in the Hollywood Hills. Just a few streets away from her family home, the couple were pictured in a complex with a real estate agent. It is estimated that the place is worth around $400,000; no problem for the young actors, whose movie 'Romeo and Juliet' is released in just a few weeks' time."

"More reviews published today increase early awards buzz for 'Romeo and Juliet'. The Max Anderson production has received 5 star reviews across the board, with the performances of Tori Vega, Beck Oliver and Darryl Brown gaining particular attention. If nominated for an Oscar, Vega would become the 3rd youngest nominee for Best Actress in history, and if she went on to win the award, would become the youngest winner ever. Similarly, Oliver would go down as the second youngest nominee for Best Actor and would overtake Adrien Brody to be the youngest ever winner by more than 10 years."

"With only a fortnight until the premiere of their new film, Tori Vega and Beck Oliver were seen out in public again yesterday, taking a calming stroll in the park. The couple looked as loved-up as ever, and sources suggest that their plans to move in together will come into effect very soon. Oliver has recently been linked to many roles, including a starring turn in Max Anderson's new film, 'Jupiter'. Anderson, of course, is the director of 'Romeo and Juliet', and reports suggest that Beck and Max look forward to working together again in the near future. Vega meanwhile has been linked to the movie adaptation of the Broadway musical 'Wicked', which would allow the young star to utilize her strong vocals. Eagle eyed fans will remember Vega's performance on the Platinum Music Awards back in 2013."


	9. Chapter 9

"Crowds swarmed to the premiere of Max Anderson's 'Romeo and Juliet' last night and stars were out in force to support the cast. Tori Vega and Beck Oliver, who play the title characters, arrived together at half past 7, surrounded by class mates and family. Amongst them was André Harris, who recorded an album with Vega last year.

Vega and Oliver laughed and joked with their cast mates all evening, and while they separated at various points throughout, Beck constantly checked that Tori was okay; the couple seemed very loved up. At half past 8, Vega and Harris joined Darryl Brown on stage for a sing off. Tori and André delighted crowds with a rendition of their hit song 'Begging on Your Knees' before Brown sang a song from his album. After the crowd declared Vega to be the winner, she sang 'Freak the Freak Out' before boyfriend Beck joined her on stage to sing 'Finally Falling'. They were then joined on stage by the rest of the cast, when director Anderson made a speech.

'Making this film has been a dream of mine since I was a little kid,' the director said, 'and I was so grateful to be given the opportunity last Christmas. To be honest, I thought it would never happen – there have been so many good adaptations of the play that I didn't think anyone would take me seriously. Thank God Mark did, and he gave me this chance, but he said to me we need you to do this film next summer, so you've only got 8 months to make it. 8 months. I was like okay, I can do this, the set and the script and everything is all ready to go, I just need to find the cast. And I found Darryl and Jane and John and Kyle and everybody and they were all perfect, but I just could not find the right actors to play our leads. So one evening in a fit of panic, I emailed all my friends and asked if they had anyone. And my best friend, Erwin Sikowitz, who is here tonight, emailed back and said he had just the kids. And I found my stars. I couldn't have done any of this without the two of you. Thank you.'

Once Anderson had finished speaking, the cast went inside and joined the rest of the audience to watch the film. Afterwards, they proceeded to a nightclub on 5th for the cast after party. Vega and Oliver were seen leaving the venue at 2 o clock in the morning and returned to their house in the Hills with all their class mates."

"Tonight on the Graham Norton Show," Graham announces, "The overnight sensations and stars of the new film 'Romeo and Juliet', Tori Vega and Beck Oliver! They are joined on the sofa by director Max Anderson, and we'll have music later on from Tori and fellow classmate André Harris. Let's welcome them out!"

"Hey!" I say brightly, "Thank you so much for having us!"

"You're welcome," Graham says, shaking their hands and hugging me, "I think it's safe to say that the two of you are the definition of overnight sensation, if you don't mind me saying."

"No, I think you're probably right," Beck laughs, "If you'd asked 100 people who we were this time last year, not one could have told you. Now maybe ten could have a guess."

Graham laughs loudly, and says, "That's not true! You've become superstars; everyone agrees that this movie is one of the best of the year!"

"Have you seen it yet?" I ask politely, and Graham nods.

"Yes and I loved it!" he says, "I cried like a baby!"

"So did I," I share, "It took us five days to film that final scene because I cried every single time Beck did his final monologue. It drove Max crazy."

"I'd be like, Tori please try and stop crying," Max laughs, "and then we'd get a take of her going purple in the face with the effort it took."

"It's just because Beck's so fabulous," I smile, squeezing his arm.

"What about you, Beck?" Graham asks, "Did you have any scenes that were really hard to film?"

"I don't think I had anything like Tor did," Beck replies, glancing at Max, who shakes his head, "Nah, she's just more emotional than me. I did request that we filmed where we first saw each other first, because I thought it would be easier."

"Oh?" Graham says and Beck smiles fondly.

"Yeah," Beck says, "That was one scene I didn't have to act. When I first set my eyes on her, all made-up like Juliet, I fell in love. She's beautiful, right?" The crowd cheers and I blush, nudging him in the ribs, and he smirks, putting one arm around me.

"Max, you said at the US premiere that your best friend found these two for you?" Graham asks, and we all smile.

"Yeah," Max nods, "His name is Erwin Sikowitz and he teaches at the school these two went to. When I emailed him, he'd emailed back within minutes and was like 'I have just the kids'. They came in to see me the following Tuesday and I knew straight away that I wanted them."

"Didn't tell us that though," Beck teases, "Made us wait a week and put us through quite the intense interview."

"I didn't want them to get cocky," Max says, "Sikowitz told them I was seeing loads of people, but they were the only ones I saw that day."

"He told us on the Friday and we started filming on the Monday," I explain, "It was all such a whirlwind."

"And now you've made one of the best reviewed films of all time," Graham says, "Did you expect that going into it?"

"Not at all," Max shakes his head, "I wanted to make the movie because I'm passionate about the story and I had a vision. I definitely didn't expect other people to like it as much as they have, but then again, I didn't know I was going to find these two when I started."

"And now there's talk of Oscars?" Graham says, "What would that mean to you?"

"I can't even think about that," I laugh, "Have you seen the movies that have come out this year? There's been so much incredible work; I don't know how they're going to decide. But I've said it all along; I just hope Max gets nominated. None of us would be here without him and he's done the most amazing work on this film."

"Agreed," Beck says, "This was his vision, the whole thing."

"Beck and Tori made my vision better," Max says calmly, "They're amazing."

"Well you're all amazing," Graham laughs, "Now, Tori, you're going to sing to us?"

"With André, yeah," I reply brightly, "We're gonna do a track from our last album 'Tell Me That You Love Me'."

"Wonderful!" Graham says, "Well you go and get ready! Beck, do you sing at all?"

"Only a little," Beck replies, as I run off, "I did a couple of musicals at school with Tori, and I sang on her album, but I'm nowhere near as talented as her."

"Yeah yeah," André and I shout, "Whatever you say!"

Five minutes later, we finish our song and the crowd cheers. Beck is louder than anyone and he shouts, "Yeah! Yes, Tori! Go André! Yes!" He turns to Graham proudly and says, "That's my girlfriend."

"Yes," Graham laughs, "I know. That was an incredible performance, both of you!"

"Yeah, well André makes me look better than I am," I laugh, kissing Beck and sitting down, "Beck's my acting guy and André's my singing guy – they all just make me look amazing and I don't really do anything."

"Yeah, okay," Beck rolls his eyes, "You're untalented, of course that's true."

"I didn't say that," I tease, nudging him in the ribs.

"Well, thank you," Graham says, "We wish you luck with all of the awards this year, and remember, people, 'Romeo and Juliet' is in cinemas this Friday."

"Are you coming to Cat's party?" I ask quietly, "Or are you gonna stay in again tonight?"

"No, I'll come," Beck smiles, sitting up in bed, "Let me just get changed?"

"Okay," I nod, sitting down beside him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better," he says sadly, "Just a little bit pissed off, you know. I can't believe he'd screw me over like that."

"I'm sure it wasn't intentional, babe," I say comfortingly, "He did say he'd find you another part."

"He said that this one was mine!" he replies angrily, "He just put those rumours out to increase publicity, he totally set me up."

"Baby, there'll be other parts," I promise, pulling him closer and kissing his neck, "I'll speak to Paul, I'll see if he's got anything."

"It's alright for you," he says quietly, "You've got a role, you've got work set up for months."

"I know," I reply, "but you'll find something. We'll sit down together; we'll read scripts tomorrow, yeah?"

"Okay," he says, "Sounds good to me. Right, what should I wear?"

"It's black tie," I say, gesturing to myself. I am wearing a long purple dress with a sweetheart neckline. Underneath I am wearing a push-up bra, which gives me the ample cleavage I have always longed for, and on my feet, I have black peep-toe stilettos.

"You look great," he says, kissing my neck, "Right, so I just need to put a tux on?"

"And do something with your hair," I tease, "You haven't washed it in three days, it looks awful."

"Rude," he says, kissing me again, "You're just jealous of my natural good looks."

"Uh huh," I nod sarcastically, winking, "Hang on, Max is calling."

"Tell him to go fuck himself," Beck says, walking over to the closet.

"Beck," I reprimand, answering my phone, "Hey Max, what's up?"

"The Golden Globes have announced their nominees," he says, "You and Beck are both up for awards!"

"Oh my God!" I gasp, "Beck, darling, we've been nominated for Golden Globes."

"That's insane," he chuckles, "Who else has?"

"I don't know," I reply, "Max, who else got a nomination?"

"The film got one," he says, beginning to list them, "Darryl and Kyle were both nominated for Supporting Actor, and Jane was nominated for Best Supporting Actress. John got one for Best Score and I got a nod, so that's 8 overall."

"Congratulations!" I say, relaying the information to Beck, who yanks out his phone and starts texting, "That's really great, Max!"

"How's Beck?" he asks, and now I leave the room.

"He's angry at you," I reply, "And rightly so in my opinion. You screwed him over, Max; there's no getting out of it."

"I know, I know and I feel awful," Max insists, "But the producers said that at this stage in my career, I couldn't afford to get tied down to one actor!"

"Whatever, Max," I snap, "You hurt him and that's inexcusable."

"I know," he replies sadly, "I feel terrible. But I've found something he'll be perfect for! If you can just persuade him to go to an audition…?"

I hesitate for a moment and then sigh, "Email me the details and I'll give it a go." I hang up straight away, and walk back into the bedroom, where Beck, now dressed in a tux, is laughing on the phone. "Is that Darryl?" I ask and he nods, handing me the phone, "Hey, Daz! Congratulations baby!"

"You too, sweet cheeks," he says brightly, "Great news, right?"

"Awesome news," I reply happily, "I can't believe this is happening to be honest."

"Beck said he's going out with you tonight?" he asks, "How did you persuade him to get out of bed?"

"It's our friend's birthday," I explain, "He wouldn't miss it, not really." I put my hand over the speaker and insist, "Beck, go and do your hair. We need to go."

"Well have a lovely time honey," Darryl says, "I'll speak to you tomorrow! Love you."

"Love you," I reply, hanging up, and turning to watch Beck. He continues to style it for a few moments more before catching my eye in the mirror and sticking his tongue out at me.

"Are you ready?" he asks, "Or are you just gonna stand there and gawp?"

"Watch yourself," I laugh, kissing him, "Listen, baby, we can't tell people about our nods until tomorrow."

"What?" he says, "Why?"

"Because it's Cat's birthday," I insist, "This is her 18th birthday, her special day – we're not gonna take any attention away from her."

"Okay," Beck agrees, "I'm sorry, I'm just very proud of you. What happens if people mention it? It's probably on the news or whatever."

"If they mention it, we'll thank them for their congratulations and end the conversation," I say, "Deal?"

"Deal," Beck says, leaning down and kissing me again, "Now let's go and have fun!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning," Beck says, rolling over in bed, "How's your head, babe?"

"Throbbing," I reply, "What time did we get back?"

"About 4," he laughs, "I think Jade crashed on our couch."

"Jade?" I frown, "How did that happen?"

"She got really upset about something," he explains, pushing up onto his elbows, "I think Ryder dumped her, and she had a fight with her dad, and she didn't want to go home. You found her, crying in the corner, and you felt sorry for her, so we brought her back here. We came upstairs and had sex-"

"Obviously," I interject and he smirks.

"-and then we fell asleep," he continues.

"What time is it?" I ask, "Like 10?"

"About 12," he says, "I was gonna make some brunch?"

"Yeah, okay, let's go and make pancakes," I say, jumping out of bed.

"You might wanna get dressed, babe," he laughs, "We've got company, remember?"

"Yeah, okay," I laugh, putting on a crop top and jogging shorts, "Come on, Mister, put some trousers on and we'll go have breakfast with Jade."

He pulls on some pyjama bottoms and throws an arm around my shoulder; we walk downstairs side-by-side and into the kitchen. Jade is still fast asleep on the couch, and as Beck goes to wake her up, I get ingredients out of the fridge. "Wha?" Jade groans, "Where am I?"

"You're at ours," Beck says quietly, "You came back here after Cat's party, you slept on our couch."

"Why?" she asks quietly, "Why didn't I go home?"

"You said you didn't want to," I reply, passing her a bottle of water, "How's your hangover?"

"Bad," she says, "What time is it?"

"12," Beck replies, "Tori, I'm gonna make some pancakes. Jade, do you want some?"

"Please," Jade nods, "So what happened last night?"

"We were just talking about it," I laugh, "I literally can't remember anything either, and I haven't checked my messages yet so I don't know what we got up to."

"Yeah, I should probably check mine," Jade says, reaching for her phone on the table, "Oh shit, I have so many missed calls."

"Beck," I say and he looks round.

"What's up?" he asks seriously, noting my tone of voice, "Has something happened?"

"André and Lisa broke up," I say sadly and his jaw drops.

"No!" he gasps, "I can't believe it, that's awful! Why?"

"I don't know," I frown, scrolling through my news feed.

"I think I do," Jade says, flashing up a text message from André which she shows to us and I groan.

"I thought he ended that," I say, dialling his number.

"Wait, wait, you knew about this?" Jade says, "You knew he was seeing Jane?"

"Yeah, yeah," I say, already on the phone, "Listen; I promise I'll explain later, to both of you, but right now I have to make sure he's okay." The phone rings twice and then André picks up, moaning. "André?" I say quietly, "Baby, you okay?"

"I've done some really dumb shit in my time," he says, "But this has got to take the biscuit."

"I know," I reply, "but don't worry, we can fix it."

"You clearly didn't hear about the fight that went down," he says, laughing ruefully, "Lisa threw all of Cat's best plates at me. I've been in the hospital all morning getting stitches."

"What?" I gasp, "André, hang on, we'll be right there." I put my hand over the mouthpiece and tell them, "André's in hospital. Lisa threw something at him and he needs stitches."

"Come on," Beck says, "Jade, we'll be two minutes; we just need to get changed."

"André?" I say, "We'll be there in 20 minutes – we're bringing Jade with us."

"Sure," he groans, "Yeah, okay, I'll see you in a bit, Tor."

I hang up and turn to Beck, who throws me some underwear and a tank top. I don't bother changing my shorts, instead fumbling in my closet for some sneakers, before flying back downstairs, throwing Beck his car keys and the three of us run outside.

"Explain," Beck says sharply, "How long have you known?"

"Not long," I reply, "You know what he's like, he's driven by his dick. I think he went back to hers after the premiere and they slept together. Since then, he's seen her pretty much every weekend, he's been lying to Lisa for ages."

"Why didn't you say something?" he snaps, "Don't you think I had a right to know?"

"He's my best friend," I say defensively, "What would you have done, Beck? He's always kept my secrets, always, and I had to do the same for him."

"You still should have told me," Beck says angrily.

"And said what exactly?" I ask, "What would you have done?"

"Told him to back off," he replies, "Jane deserves better, and so does Lisa."

"I reckon that's up to Jane actually," I say angrily, "I don't think it's any of your business, Beck."

"That's not the point!" he shouts, and I let out a squeal of frustration, slamming my hand down on the dashboard.

"Of course it is," I reply, "Or do you think that I endorsed his behaviour? Am I no better than him for sleeping with you the night you broke up with Jade? Is that what you're saying?"

"Tori!" Jade gasps, but I wave her off, looking at Beck expectantly.

"Of course not," he replies, "I'm just saying I don't like it."

"It's none of your business," I insist, "If Jane wants to go out with André, that's up to her. I'm not saying what he's done is right, but it's happened now."

"I get that," Beck says, "I was just saying-"

"Well, don't just say," I snap, "I'm not interested right now, I just want to see André. Jade and I are gonna go in, you can go home. I'll see you back there when I'm done."

"Tori," he says quietly, but I shake my head.

"Let's go, Jade," I say, sliding out of the car and walking into the hospital without another word.

* * *

"How is he?" Beck asks and I frown, throwing my bag down on the couch.

"He'll live," I reply, "They're keeping him in, but Jade's sitting with him."

"And are you still angry at me?" he asks, sitting down.

"I just don't get why you felt the need to rip my head off," I say, "I know what he did was wrong, but what would you have done in my position?"

"I'm sorry," he says sincerely, "I was just shocked. I expected better from André."

"I know, but you can't hold it against him now," I murmur, "You know him too well to let this ruin your friendship now. I mean, by all means, rip him one for it. God knows I've done the same, many times, but I don't want you upsetting him until he's better."

"You're right," he replies, "I was just stressed out and it was a shock to hear that."

"It's okay," I reply, "Babe, I just need to know that you don't blame me."

"How can you even think that?" he says, taking both my hands, "Victoria, I love you. I'm in love with you. I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as I love you. It was a shock to hear about André, but that doesn't mean I've changed my opinion of you."

"I love you too," I reply, leaning in and kissing him gently, "I'm sorry we fought."

"It's okay, it's my fault," he insists, "So are Jane and André gonna give things a go?"

"I don't know," I frown, "I spoke to Jane about it all and she said that she'd never thought she'd be the other woman, so I guess she really likes him."

"Do you think he could make her happy?" he asks, concerned.

"I think he could try," I reply, "and that's all we can ask of him. Now, I have something else I want to talk to you about."

"Is it Max?" he frowns, "He called twice while you were out but I hung up."

"Yes, it's Max," I agree, "Darling, you can't just block him out – you're going to have to speak to him sooner or later. We're going to see him at all the awards shows, you're going to have to pretend you get on for the press, you could at least try and make things up with him."

"Why should I?" he says childishly, "He totally screwed me over, Tor, I don't trust him."

"He's found you another job," I say, ignoring him, "That's probably why he was calling. I'm gonna call him back, see if I can fix a meeting for you. Apparently he's got a script. He could probably even fix a meeting with the director of whatever project it is."

"I don't want anything from him," he snaps, and I roll my eyes.

"Then you're cutting your nose off to spite your face," I reply sharply, "If you get a bad reputation, you won't work again. Are you really going to do that?"

* * *

"Sweethearts on the rocks? Hollywood power couple Tori Vega and Beck Oliver are riding the waves of their success, but it seems all may not be well behind closed doors. After not being pictured together for over a week, they made their first public appearance together on Friday night at a friend's birthday bash. The couple looked happy and seemed to be celebrating the news that they had both been nominated for Golden Globes.

They left the party at 3 o'clock in the morning, accompanied by another girl, whom sources suggest is Jade West, a member of their graduating class. West is also an actress and is rumoured to be the star of James Wan's latest film. The trio returned to Vega and Oliver's home in the Hills, and were not seen again until the next day.

At about half past 12, the trio emerged. They seemed to be in a rush and were next seen outside the hospital; Vega was dressed down and didn't seem to feel the cold in only a pair of shorts, a tank top and sneakers, while Oliver wore a black t-shirt and a pair of tartan pyjama bottoms. Sources suggest that the couple bickered for the entire journey, and when they pulled up outside the hospital, Tori and Jade walked inside without Beck, who drove home. Vega returned home about an hour later and neighbours reported shouting from within their residence. There is currently no information as to the reasons for their disagreement; however, any new information will follow so watch this space."

* * *

"Baby?" I shout, hearing the door close downstairs, "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" Beck replies, "Where are you?"

"In our room," I call, and I hear movement on the stairs, "How was the audition?"

"Yeah, good," he says, sticking his head round the door, "I got the part."

"You got the part?!" I squeal, "Oh my God, babe, congratulations!" I jump up and throw my arms round his neck, kissing him deeply. "So what's the part?"

"It's a film based on a young adult series by Kathy Reichs," he begins and I squeal, dropping my hair straighteners.

"What?!" I say, "You're making a movie of Virals? You better not be kidding."

"You know Virals?" he asks, "I haven't read it."

"It's like the best series ever," I gasp, running to my book shelf and pulling out the copy. It's well-read and old and he smiles as he catches it. "So you got the role of Ben?"

"Yeah," he says, "How did you know?"

"Because you're perfect for that part," I reply, "Who's playing Tory?"

"They haven't cast her yet," he explains, "I'm the first one on board."

"Brilliant," I squeal, "Who's the director?"

"Max said you know him actually," he replies, "He's called Jackson Holmes."

"Yes!" I gasp, "Oh my god, everything is coming up roses! I'm gonna give him a call right now, I want in on this film."

"What?" Beck says, "Why?"

"Because this is the best book series I've ever read and I don't want anyone ruining it when they make the film," I explain, "I've read it more times than I can count and I know it inside out. It's funny and believable and amazing and I don't want them to lose any of that when they make it. I want in. I'm gonna call him right now."

"You don't want to audition for Tory?" he laughs, "It only seems right – you've got the same name!"

"I am all wrong for that part," I insist, "I don't want it. Stop distracting me, I need to call Jazz. Oh hang on, when does the shoot start?"

"About three months' time," he replies and I clap my hands.

"That's awesome," I reply, "That gives me time to wrap this movie."

"What about Wicked?" he asks, "Don't you want that?"

"That's not even in pre-production yet," I reply, "Stephen knows he wants to do it, and the plans are all moving forwards, but my audition is not for a couple of months. Wicked is a way off yet, and if this movie has the success it deserves, it will become a five piece. I can do other movies in between and still work on this."

"Slow down, Victoria," Beck says sternly, "You haven't even spoken to Jackson yet."

"Eh, a mere technicality," I shrug, "Have a shower, babe, your hair is a mess. I've got a phone call to make."


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome, welcome," Seth says brightly, "Tonight on my show, I'm joined by Beck Oliver. Beck of course can be seen starring in hit movie 'Romeo and Juliet' alongside his high school sweetheart, Miss Tori Vega. Beck has been praised by critics across the board for his performance, and became an overnight sensation and teen heartthrob only a few months ago. Now he's here with us so let's welcome him out!"

"Hi," Beck says, walking out onto the set and waving to the audience.

"Thank you for coming," Seth says.

"Thank you for having me," Beck replies pleasantly.

"So, let's get right down to it," Seth says, "You've moved in with Tori, haven't you? What's that like?"

"It's totally awesome," Beck replies warmly, "I get to spend all my time with my best friend, like I couldn't ask for anything more. But I don't get anything done anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I enjoy her company too much," Beck laughs, "and I can't say no to her! I'll be reading a script before a meeting with my agent and she'll come in and be like 'Let's play Twister' and I'll be like 'Baby, I really need to finish this' and then she'll pout and kiss me or take her shirt off or something and I'll be like 'Yeah, Twister seems like a really good idea'." The studio audience laughs and he grins, insisting, "No, but really I love living with her. I just love Tori so much; I can't get enough of her. I mean physically of course – she's the most beautiful girl and so sexy and gorgeous and perfect. But at the same time, like mentally she's my perfect match. She always knows what I'm thinking, she always knows what's best for me, she's just great."

"Are wedding bells on the cards then?" Seth asks leadingly and Beck shakes his head.

"No," Beck chuckles, "I don't think we should be thinking about getting married when we're not legally old enough to drink alcohol. I'm certainly not saying never, but right now, we're happy the way we are."

"Now, you said that you and Tori spend all your time together, and you certainly weren't exaggerating. She's an advisor on your new film, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Beck replies, "She's gonna be on set almost every day actually – she's in between films at the moment and she loves working with Jackson Holmes, who's our director."

"How did that come about though?"

"Well the film I'm doing was originally a young adult novel called Virals, by Kathy Reichs," Beck explains, "Tori read the book when she was younger, read the whole series in fact, and loved it. She's read it like 20 times, so she's an expert on it, and when she heard that I was auditioning, she freaked out. She said that I was absolutely perfect for the role and called up Jackson, who she's known for years, and said she wanted to come on board the project as an expert advisor. He took some persuading but eventually he agreed and so she's basically gonna be on set to slap him every time he tries to make any drastic changes from the book."

"Did she not want to be in the film?"

"Of course she did, although she'd never admit it," he laughs, "The lead character is actually called Tory, which I think is fate, but she said that she's not ginger, she's not right for the role and she could never go against what Kathy wrote. She came to the auditions for that role actually and just sent a bunch of girls home because they weren't physically right for the part. Jackson was like 'They could have dyed their hair' and she was like 'So could I but it wouldn't make me right for the part'. She does have a small role, which she's so excited about, but no, she didn't want to play Tory."

"When does the filming get going?"

"About a month's time," he replies, "I'm really looking forward to it – there's a lot more stunts in this film, I have a lot more freedom with the character, I just like it a lot. So yeah, we're flying out to England in the next few weeks for the BAFTAs and of course we've got the Globes, and then I think we start filming just after that."

"A very different experience from Romeo and Juliet then? I must offer my congratulations of course on your Golden Globe and BAFTA nominations!"

"Oh thank you," Beck grins, "It's actually all been such a whirlwind, I can't believe I got nominated."

"The whole film did very well though, didn't it? How many nods did it get?"

"8 at the Globes I think," Beck replies, "because Kyle and Darryl both got nominated for Best Supporting Actor. And then it got 17 BAFTA nods, which again was just amazing. So obviously the film got one, Max got a nod, Darryl, Kyle and Jane all got one and then there were nods for all the crew, for the script, for our costumes, hair and make-up, the score, and then Tori and I both got two, because in Britain they have this thing called the Rising Star Award, which we were both so honoured to be nominated for."

"Obviously this won't be your first trip to the UK, because you went there on the press tour," Seth says, "but are you and Tori excited to go back there for the BAFTAs?"

"So excited," Beck replies, "We both loved England when we went there last time and everybody was so lovely and welcoming. It's so beautiful as well, and historic – if we ever had free time, I'd love to take her on holiday there."

"A honeymoon perhaps?" Seth teases and Beck rolls his eyes, "Anyway, with all the success you've had so far at awards, are you hopeful for the Oscars?"

"I'm just taking each day as it comes," Beck says honestly, "I've been so lucky to be nominated at all and I keep expecting my luck to run out. If I get nominated, that's amazing, but if I don't, I've got my whole career ahead of me and that's the best feeling in the world."

"Well good luck, Beck," Seth says, "And pass on my best wishes to Tori!"

* * *

"And the Golden Globe for Best Actress in a Drama goes to… Tori Vega!" Eddie Redmayne starts to clap and I scream, hugging Beck and kissing him tenderly.

"Congratulations," he whispers, "I love you so much."

I nod tearfully, hug Max and Darryl and make my way up onto the stage, hugging Eddie and taking the award. "Oh my God," I squeal, and the room laughs as one, "Wow, like 100 people told me to prepare a speech. They must be feeling so smug right now. Um…okay, first of all, all the other women in this category – I idolise you, I can only dream of being as talented as you and I wish I could share this with all of you. I want to thank Kyle, for helping me through that scene that you saw right there – he made me laugh enough that I could get through it without crying. I also wanna thank Max and Darryl and John and Jane and the whole cast and crew of the film. This was my first ever movie and you guys made it just the best experience ever. I want to thank my best friends, André and Cat and Robbie and Jade and Rex, and my teacher, Erwin Sikowitz, who got me this gig in the first place. You've all taught me so much and I love you. I want to thank my parents and my sister, for always supporting me, but most of all, I want to thank my beautiful boyfriend and partner in crime, Beck. Getting to act in such an incredible movie with my best friend was more than I could have ever dreamed of and everyday was a joy. Beck, I love you so much and I couldn't do any of this without you. You're my inspiration, my guiding light and my best friend. Thank you for everything."

I go backstage where like a hundred people congratulate me and I pose for a bunch of pictures before I hurry back to my seat just in time to hear them announce the award for Best Supporting Actor. Jane has already lost hers, which I am gutted about, but with two actors in this category, we've got a good chance, and we all hold hands as Jared Leto announces, "And the Golden Globe for Best Actor in a Supporting Role goes to…Darryl Brown!"

"Yes!" Kyle, Beck and I scream as one and we all jump to our feet, hugging Darryl tightly and shooing him up onto the stage.

"Whoa," Darryl says, "I just want to say to every single actor in that category, and in every category tonight, you are so so talented and I am honoured to even be in the same room as you. But Kyle, my man, tonight I'm sharing this with you. You and I went through this whole journey together, I could not have done this without you, and I want to say thank you. I also want to say thank you to Max, for taking a chance on me, and to my parents and my agent for believing in me. To Beck, because you taught me so much, and to Miss Tori Vega, the most amazing girl I know. You and I had so much fun on set and you helped me be a better actor. Thank you so much everyone, have a good night!"

I fan my face, trying to hold back the tears, and Beck puts an arm round my shoulder, laughing fondly. Next up is the Best Director category and I reach out, grabbing Max's hand and squeezing anxiously, but he misses out and fights hard to hide the disappointment on his face. The winning director thanks all the others, and he nods graciously, but it's clear he's gutted.

We sneak off at that point to get a drink, and then someone calls us back because they're announcing Best Actor. "And the Golden Globe for Best Actor in a Drama goes to…Beck Oliver!" I burst into tears straight away – I am more excited for him than I was for myself – and I jump up, kissing him and hugging him tightly. "I love you," I whisper and he nods, winking. He reaches over, shakes Max's hand, hugs Darryl and Kyle and then hurries up to the stage, accepting the audience and tipping an imaginary hat to the audience, who are on their feet.

"This is unbelievable," he says, "I watched all of these award ceremonies when I was a kid – I never even dreamed I'd be up here getting an award. Okay, that's a lie, I always dreamed it but I never thought it would actually happen." The crowd laughs and cheers him on and he smiles. "Right, God, thank yous. I want to say thank you to my parents, who have let me run free for years, making bad choices and supporting me all the way. I want to say thank you to my agent and to my amazing teacher, Sikowitz, who found me not only the job of my dreams but also the girl of my dreams. I want to thank the Hollywood Arts graduating class of 2015 for standing by me and supporting me in everything I did, even when I had to sing. I want to thank Max Anderson, who took a massive risk when he chose Tori and me to play the leads in his vision. None of this would have been possible without him and I hope we made you proud. I want to thank Daz and Kyle and John and Jane and Sean and everybody involved in making Romeo and Juliet. Every single one of you was a key part in making the film the success it was and I want to share this award with every single one of you. I want to thank every actor that was nominated tonight – you're the reason I'm doing what I'm doing and you all inspire me. And finally, I just want to thank Tori. Tori, you make me the person I want to be instead of the person I am. You are everything to me and I love you. Thank you everybody and enjoy the rest of the night!"

I am in tears in the audience and I turn as the cameras turn to me, burying my head in Max's chest. Beck appears less than ten minutes later and pulls me into a hug, kissing me gently. A few minutes and one musical performance later, Neil Patrick Harris and Jennifer Lawrence are on stage to announce Best Motion Picture – Drama, and we all hold hands, waiting.

"And the award for Best Motion Picture goes to…Romeo and Juliet!" We all scream, hugging each other frantically. I run up onto the stage, not even sure whose hand I'm holding and then when everybody is assembled on stage, Beck and I shove Kyle, Jane and Max forwards to speak. "Wow," Max says, "This is ridiculous. It sounds awful but I totally made this film for myself. I've dreamt about making this version of Romeo and Juliet since I was a little kid, but this amazing cast and the beautiful crew made it so much better. I'm just so happy everybody else enjoyed it and I'm honoured to win this award. Thank you!"

* * *

"After rumours that Golden Globe winners Tori Vega and Beck Oliver were reprimanded on a flight to the UK, a fellow passenger has spoken out in their defence, insisting that the couple were perfectly well behaved. The woman, who has asked not to be named, said 'The girl was actually asleep before I even got on board. I heard her boyfriend telling the cabin steward that she's a really nervous flier and that she had taken some sleeping pills that lasted the entire journey. She was in the window seat and he had his arms round her – they looked so sweet. He didn't even move the whole way there, not even to go to the toilet; he didn't want to disturb her. He chatted to the cabin staff, to his fellow passengers and was perfectly happy to sign anything. He woke her up just after they landed and she apologised to everyone for not being more sociable before he rushed her off the plane. I don't know where these rumours came from, but they're just not true.'

Vega and Oliver both tweeted fierce denials of this allegation and it seems that nobody is quite sure where these rumours originated. The couple were flying to London Gatwick for the BAFTA ceremony on Friday, where they have both been nominated for two awards for their roles in 'Romeo and Juliet'. The film has been nominated for 17 awards in total, and they will be hoping for success after the Golden Globes the other week.

Beck and Tori won the awards for Best Leading Actor and Actress respectively, and paid tribute to each other in moving speeches. Tori Vega, at 18, became one of the youngest women to ever win a Best Actress Golden Globe, and she'll be looking to repeat that feat at the BAFTAs. She thanked her family, friends and the cast and crew of the film, before thanking her 'beautiful boyfriend and partner in crime' who is her 'inspiration, guiding light and best friend'. Beck, 18, responded in kind, thanking his parents, friends and the team who worked on Romeo and Juliet, before paying tribute to Tori, who is 'everything' to him and 'makes [him] the person [he] wants to be instead of the person [he] is'. Darryl Brown, who won the Globe for Best Supporting Actor, also paid tribute to the couple, while Max Anderson, director, stepped forwards to accept the award for Best Motion Picture – Drama.

The couple also received exciting news this week as the Academy Award nominees were announced. 'Romeo and Juliet' has been nominated for 17 Academy Awards, including nods for Vega, Oliver, Brown and Anderson, as well as Jane Lawson and Kyle Harrison. If the couple win, they will both become the youngest Academy Award winners ever for their respective categories.

Tori and Beck will next be seen on the BAFTA red carpet on Friday."


	12. Chapter 12

"Tori, are you almost ready?" Beck asks, walking out of the bathroom, "We've got a lot to do today."

"Don't rush me," I snap, stumbling as I pull on my jeans.

"Alright," he laughs, "You're the one who has a billion and one things you want to do while we're in London."

"I know," I reply, "But it's cold in London and I need to put some layers on. Are you sure you're going to be warm enough?"

"Are you my girlfriend or my mother?" he teases, but he picks up a hoodie, which he puts on underneath his leather jacket and trench coat.

I pull a black vest over my head and tuck it into my jeans, grabbing a long-sleeved shirt, a hoodie, and then I find my coat, scarf and beanie, pulling on my boots and striking a pose. "Ready," I sing, and he grins.

"Come on, darling," he says, putting his arm around me, "Let's go check out Trafalgar Square."

"So did you see that article?" I ask, as we walk downstairs, "Do you know who this girl is?"

"No idea," he shrugs, "There were tons of women on the flight, I spoke to a few, but it might not even be one of them. I'm just glad someone stood up for us. I cannot believe the papers would make up stuff like that."

"Can't you?" I frown, "They're all awful; they twist everything."

"Yeah, but this is just lies," he says, "We weren't reprimanded, we weren't misbehaving at all – I could understand if they said we were rude or anti-social or whatever, but to accuse us of being rowdy? I mean, you were asleep the entire flight."

"I know," I laugh, "Oh, don't let it worry you, babe, let's just enjoy the day."

"What time do we need to be back?" Beck asks, "What time do you have to start getting ready?"

"About half 3," I reply, "Tina's coming over to help me get ready, and Sally's got my dress."

"You know, Max didn't employ them so they could become your personal hair and make-up team," he teases.

"I know he didn't," I laugh, "but they're awesome girls and we get on really well, so why shouldn't they be my team?"

"Come on," Beck says, "Let's walk up this way."

* * *

"Tori, the car's downstairs," Beck says, walking around the corner, "Whoa." I am standing in the centre of the room, wearing a long black dress. It is tight to my knees and then it fans out in a fishtail bottom. It is strapless and I am wearing a necklace with a small B on it, which Beck gave me, and I have a pair of nude stilettos on.

"Are you ready?" I quote, "Or are you just gonna stand there and gawp?"

"Apologies, my dear," he says fondly, bowing his head, "I was just distracted. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," I blush, "So do you. Very…dashing."

"Dashing?" he laughs, "Thanks, Victoria."

"Are you coming?" I ask, walking across the room, "I thought you said the car was downstairs."

"Oh it is," he replies, "Come on, gorgeous, let's go."

We drive to the premiere and get out to thousands of flashing bulbs. Kyle is standing just ahead of us, chatting to Jennifer Lawrence of all people – apparently they met at the Globes and really hit it off. "Hey!" Kyle shouts, waving us over, and we move towards him, greeting them both politely in front of the cameras.

"So you're Tori Vega," Jennifer says, looking me up and down, "I saw your movie."

"You did?" I gasp, "Wow."

"I really liked it;" she says honestly, "Your performance was outstanding, so moving. I cried like a baby at that end scene."

"So did I," I laugh, "Kyle will tell you, I actually had to call him up so he could stop me from crying."

"And all because of this man," she says, switching her gaze to Beck, "Beck Oliver isn't it?"

"Yes," he says, bowing his head, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," she beams, "Both of you were just breath-taking, really. I wish you every luck tonight!"

"Thank you," I reply, accepting her hug again and watching her walk away.

"Did that really just happen?" Beck laughs, "Did Jennifer Lawrence just compliment us?"

"Yeah she did, man!" Kyle says, punching him playfully, "Come on, we really should start walking the carpet. We've only got 45 minutes until the show starts."

"Okay," I agree, "Beck, if I lose you, I'll see you inside okay?"

"Sure thing," he says, leaning down and kissing me lightly, "Let's go."

The next time I see him is at our seats. We sit through all the awards quietly, applauding all the crews who go up to accept theirs, and screaming our heads off if anyone from our team wins. I almost cry when Tina and her team get an award, and then our main host for the evening arrives and starts presenting the big ones. "First up, the award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role, and here to present it is pop sensation Miss Jessie J."

"Hi everybody," Jessie says brightly, "Let's take a look at the nominees." Obviously with two nominees from our movie, we see two clips of the film, and Beck and I cheer loudly for both Kyle and Darryl. "And the winner of Best Actor in a Supporting Role is… Kyle Harrison!"

"Yes!" Darryl cheers louder than anyone, hugging Kyle tightly and then pushing him up onto the stage.

"Wow," Kyle says, "Thank you so much. I have never worked on a movie where I have had so much fun in my entire life. Beck, Tori, Jane, John, I love you all so much. Thank you. Max, thank you for giving me this opportunity. Thank you to my agent and to my family. Thank you to all the other nominees for constantly giving me the push I need to be a better actor, but tonight I'm sharing this with my boy, Darryl. Daz, it looks like you got the Globe and I got the BAFTA – we can take turns with both, right? Love you man!"

"I cannot believe him," Darryl laughs, cheering.

"He's great at speeches," Max whispers, "He's won enough TV awards."

"Next up is the award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role, and here to present it is Broadchurch star, David Tennant." David walks out and all the women in the audience blush; he looks good in a suit. "Let's have a look at the nominees," he says in a beautiful Scottish accent. A couple of minutes later, he announces, "And the BAFTA for Best Actress in a Supporting Role goes to Jane Lawson!"

"Yes!" we scream, "Yes, Jane!" I throw my arms around her neck, hugging her close and kiss her cheek proudly. She hugs Beck, kisses Kyle, Darryl and Max and then hurries up to the stage, taking a second to get her breath before she accepts the award from David, blushing furiously again.

"Wow," she says, "Thank you so so much. I know everybody says this but the other actresses in this category are so amazing and such an inspiration to me. Unfortunately, it's still rare in this day and age to find really strong female parts, so to play one that was written centuries ago was an absolutely amazing opportunity. For that reason, I first of all want to thank Mr William Shakespeare for writing such a beautiful story. I'm sure he didn't know when he wrote it that it would still have such relevance all these years later, but I for one am glad it has. I also want to say thank you to Max for bringing this story to life once again, to the entire cast and crew for helping make something so wonderful. Especially thank you to Tori Vega, who has become my best friend in the entire world, and supports everything I do. Thank you to my agent, my entire team, but most importantly to my parents – I love you guys so much."

"I love you too," I mouth at her and she nods tearfully, letting David lead her off the stage.

Over the next twenty minutes, they announce the awards for Best Adapted Screenplay, and Best Director, which Max wins. We cheer loudly, listen proudly to his speech and then they have an In Memoriam section, which is very emotional. I recognise many of the names on it, and I can see people in the room crying. "Next up," the host says, "We have the award for Best Actor in a Leading Role, and to present it, the one and only Jennifer Lawrence!"

Beck smirks as Kyle winks suggestively, but I shove an elbow into his side and he kisses me reassuringly. "The role of a leading man is a very important one, and I've worked with my fair share of superstars. Let's have a look at tonight's nominees." We watch the clips, including one of Beck's final monologue. I fan my face, trying to avoid crying, and Jen says, "And the BAFTA goes to…Leonardo DiCaprio!" A cheer goes up over the other side of the room and Beck claps appreciatively, leaning over and whispering, "We should go and see that one when we get back to the hills."

"I'm sorry babe," I reply, "I know you wanted this one."

"I think this is Leo's year," he smiles, "I just hope you get yours."

"We'll see," I shrug, "Max got his and that's what's important."

"The award for Best Actress now, and to present it we have last year's Best Actor winner, Mr Eddie Redmayne!"

We listen to him announce the nominees and watch the clips, Beck cheering loudly when they show mine. I cringe – the clip they have chosen is possibly my least favourite from the entire film – but try to shake it off, watching Eddie slit open the envelope. "And the BAFTA goes to…Tori Vega!"

"Shut up," I laugh, kissing Beck, hugging Max, Jane, Darryl and Kyle, and walking up to the stage, where Eddie says, "We're making a habit of this, Tori." He hugs me, hands me the award and steps back to allow me to make a speech.

"God," I say, "I can't actually believe this is happening. Wow. Thank you to the Academy for this incredible honour! Thank you, once again, to my fellow nominees – it's no exaggeration to say that you are some of the greatest talent of our generation and you inspire people like me every day. Thank you Max for choosing me to go on this journey with him – I hope I did you proud. Thank you to my school, teachers and friends, for giving me the confidence I needed to perform. Thank you to the entire cast and crew of this amazing film, for making the experience so amazing. And of course, I have to thank my leading man, my real life Romeo, Beck Oliver. Beck, everything I achieved this year is because of you; I couldn't have done any of it without you. I love you so much. Thank you everybody and enjoy your evening!"

I glance down at Beck, who nods proudly, mouthing 'I love you too', and then I allow Eddie to guide me off the stage. I race back down to my seat in time to hear, "And the BAFTA Rising Star of 2015 is…Tori Vega."

I gasp again, looking at Beck, who is almost in tears and he laughs, "Who else was it gonna be? I am so proud of you." I lean up, kissing him gently, and then run up to the stage to thunderous applause.

"I'm sorry," I say to laughs, "You must be sick of me. I know for certain that everybody nominated in this category is going to have an absolutely amazing career, and I hope I get to watch you all grow. Thank you once again to everybody who has got me to this point, thank you to Max for giving me this opportunity, thank you to Sikowitz for teaching me everything he knew and thank you again to Beck. God, you guys must be so bored of hearing how much I love him, but I really couldn't have done any of this without him. You mean the world to me. Thank you everyone, and have a great night."

* * *

"Vega storms to success at the BAFTAs, but boyfriend Beck is left out in the rain. Actress and teen superstar Tori Vega had a great night last night, winning two individual BAFTAs, while her film 'Romeo and Juliet' swept the board, winning 12 of the 17 awards it was nominated for. Unfortunately for boyfriend Beck Oliver, Hollywood veteran Leonardo DiCaprio pipped him to the post, stealing the award for Best Actor from under his nose, while his other nomination was stolen from him by none other than his own girlfriend.

The couple arrived together at approximately 7 and seemed very excited. Loved-up, they kissed and held hands a lot, and Beck could be heard referring to Tori affectionately as Victoria as he called to her over the shouts of photographers. Tori meanwhile looked breath-taking in a long black dress, but all the attention was on her necklace, a small letter 'B' which she played with throughout the evening. The ceremony began at about quarter to 8, and the couple sat with their fellow cast mates, cheering loudly as Kyle Harrison, Jane Lawson and Max Anderson all won their categories.

Jennifer Lawrence was on hand later in the night to present the award for Best Actor. As DiCaprio was announced as the winner, Oliver and Vega could be seen whispering together; however Beck seemed to be very happy for the older man and was pictured congratulating him after the show. Eddie Redmayne, who last year swept the board in the Best Actor category, appeared next to present the award for Best Actress.

Vega seemed shocked upon hearing her name announced and kissed Oliver, hugged all her fellow cast mates and hurried to the stage where she gave a very moving speech, thanking all her family and friends for their support before once again paying tribute to her boyfriend. In this speech, she made reference to their relationship both on-screen and off-screen, calling him her 'real life Romeo' and insisting that she could not have done anything without him.

She barely had time to return to her seat, however, before she was called up again; this time she was awarded the title of BAFTA Rising Star of 2015, a prestigious award which acknowledges new talent in the acting industry. After already scooping a BAFTA, a Golden Globe and an Academy Award nomination, this was hardly a surprising turn of events, and boyfriend Beck was seen whispering 'Who else was it going to be?' as the result was announced.

Once again, Vega took to the stage and paid tribute to her fellow nominees, including Oliver, noting their great talent and offering her best wishes for very successful careers. She then apologised to the audience for her consistent tributes to her boyfriend, but proceeded to thank him again. After losing both of his awards for the night, it seemed that Beck would not get the opportunity to repay her many compliments; however the time came as Stephen Fry announced the award for Best Film.

The cast of Romeo and Juliet seemed ecstatic to win the award and once they had all gathered on stage, Anderson, the director, pushed Beck forwards to make the acceptance speech. He spoke generally about the incredible opportunity the film had been, how much they had all enjoyed the experience and how unbelievable the awards were. He then went on to thank Vega and Anderson specifically. He spoke of Vega's incredible talent and insisted that the film 'would have been nothing without' her, thanking her for all the work she put into it. He also thanked Anderson for trusting them with his vision and for being brilliant enough to create such an incredible vision in the first place. Lastly, he echoed the sentiments of Lawson, thanking Shakespeare for the beautiful play from which the entire film was derived.

This tribute from Oliver to Anderson comes just weeks after a report of feud between the actor and the director. Reports suggest that relations had soured between them after Anderson withdrew an offer for Oliver to star in his newest film, 'Jupiter'. Oliver has since been cast in an adaptation of the young adult novel 'Virals' by crime writer Kathy Reichs. Vega meanwhile has recently wrapped up work on a small budget thriller, for which her performance is already receiving high praise, and is also working on 'Virals' as an expert advisor.

Rumours are still rife about the casting for 'Wicked', an adaptation of the Stephen Schwartz musical. While Stephen Daldry signed on as director a few years ago, the lead role of Elphaba is still yet to be cast. Actresses from Idina Menzel, who originated the role on Broadway, to Samantha Barks, surprise star of 'Les Miserables', have been linked to the role; however recent rumours suggest that Vega is the hot favourite to steal the part after the success of her album last year.

Next up for the young couple are the Academy Awards. Tori will be hoping to take the set, after also winning the Screen Actors Guild Award last week, while Oliver will be fighting off fierce competition from Leonardo DiCaprio, who coincidentally also played Romeo in the 1996 adaptation of the play."


	13. Chapter 13

"In a shocking turn of events, it appears that the honeymoon period is over for teen couple as Oliver is pictured cosying up to a blonde. Only a few weeks before the biggest awards ceremony of the year, it seems that two of the hot favourites are no longer happy in their relationship. When Tori Vega, 18, left the city this weekend to see family, Beck Oliver, her boyfriend both on and off screen, took the opportunity to go out and party.

He was pictured arriving at a club in Hollywood at 10 o'clock, but left less than an hour later with his arm around an unnamed blonde. They were later seen at three different venues, and inside the last, Oliver and the blonde could be seen in the corner, looking very close indeed. Oliver returned home to the apartment he shares with Vega alone that night, but reports suggest that they exchanged numbers and plan to meet up again. Is his relationship with Tori over or has he got something to hide?"

* * *

I am at home alone; Beck is at a meeting with the cast of 'Virals'. I get a message from Cat with a link to an article attached, and I flash it up, scanning it quickly. My eyes widen and I scroll through it, looking for the pictures. I zoom in on them, trying to prove to myself that it isn't Beck, that he would never do that to me, but his face is clear and there is no doubt. Beck has cheated on me.

I just sit for a while, unsure of what to do with myself. Cat and André both text me, and even Jade tries to call, but I ignore everything until Beck's picture flashes up. I reject the call and shoot out an icy text, reading 'Don't come home tonight.' before running upstairs and pulling out a suitcase. I go to his wardrobe and start throwing clothes into it, finding all his least favourite stuff and shoving it into the bag. I pack his toiletries, everything I can think he could possibly need, and place the bag just outside the front door, slamming it hard and collapsing on the sofa, sobbing.

Around an hour later, there is a tentative knock at the door. "Victoria," Beck says, and I snarl, "Victoria, you have to let me explain, baby please."

"Fuck off," I shout, "Go away. I'm not letting you in!"

"Babe, they got it all wrong," he says, "You have to let me show you the pictures!"

"I saw them!" I yell, "I saw you hugging her and kissing her and touching her! How dare you?! If you didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore, why didn't you just dump me?!"

"I do!" he shouts angrily, "Of course I still want to be your boyfriend! I love you! Let me in, just let me explain!"

"I'm such an idiot," I say, starting to cry again, "You did it to Jade, why did I think it would be any different with me?"

"What the fuck does that mean?" he snaps, "You think I'm a cheater?! I wasn't with Jade when I slept with you!"

"Yes, but you knew you were gonna get back with her!" I reply, "You slept with me and you lied about it and you did it twice!"

"That was totally different!" he says furiously, "I didn't cheat on Jade, first of all, because we weren't together. The first time I was unbelievably out of it and the second time, I had no intention of getting back with her. Secondly, my relationship with Jade wasn't a happy one! We fought all the time, we didn't trust each other, and we didn't get on. You and me, Victoria, we've never had any problems, we've always been so happy, because we bring out the best in each other! Please just let me in and I'll explain."

"You can explain from out there," I snap, "And don't call me Victoria."

"Tori, that girl, that blonde girl was my cousin," he says, "I haven't seen her in months and i met up with her and she was only in town that night so I agreed to go round the clubs with her. We were in the corner of the club because we were catching up, and it looked like I was kissing her hair because I was whispering in her ear because it was so loud."

"Really, Beck?" I snap, "That's the best you could do?"

"Call Jade," he insists, "She's met her, she'll tell you."

"Fine, I will," I reply, dialling Jade's number, "Jade?"

"Tori!" she says, sighing with relief, "Thank God, I've been trying to get hold of you for hours. It's his cousin, okay? She's called Annie, I've met her and she's sickening lovely, just your type of person. I'm sure you'd really like her. He did not cheat on you."

"You promise?" I say, brushing away the tears, "Beck didn't tell you to say all that, did he?"

"Why would I do anything for Beck?" she says, "It's true, I swear."

"Why are you helping us though?" I ask, "You hate me and Beck broke up with you."

"Because you two seem really happy together," she says, "And if something is going to ruin your relationship, I don't want it to be an idiot journalist."

"Wow," I say breathlessly, "Thank you, Jade, really."

"We're even now," she says sharply, "You let me crash on your couch, and I saved your relationship. I don't owe you anything anymore."

"Agreed," I say, "I'll see you soon."

"Whatever," she says, hanging up, and I turn back to the door.

"Well?" Beck asks, "Do you believe me now?"

"What were you even doing at that club?" I ask sharply and I can practically see him rolling his eyes.

"I know the owner," he replies calmly, "I borrowed a pair of his headphones and I wanted to give them back. I went in the back way, I didn't think any cameras had seen me, and then when I was in the bar having a drink with him, I saw Annie. Do you wanna call him as well?"

"No," I say, "I believe you." I unlock the door and let him in, bursting into tears again as he pulls me into a hug, kissing my hair, and whispering, "I love you so much."

"Can you forgive me?" I ask tearfully, "I'm so sorry I didn't trust you."

"Of course I forgive you," he says, holding my shoulders, "I'm sad that you think I would cheat on you, but I understand that the pictures look bad. I'm also sad that you think I'd cheat on you because of the way we got together. You have to understand that my relationship with Jade is completely different to my relationship with you?"

"You were going out with Jade for two years," I reply, "You really telling me that you were never happy with Jade? Why did you go out with her then?"

"I was happy with her," he says honestly, "for about a month. After that, we started fighting and we never really stopped until we broke up. Some periods were better than others, we could go months without actually fighting, but it was never solid. Jade isn't the easiest person to get on with, you know."

"Yeah, I know," I laugh ruefully.

He leans down, brushing the tears off my cheeks, and murmurs, "Victoria, with the exception of this, I've never fought with you in the 9 months we've been together. You make it so easy to be happy. Please don't let some reporter and my cousin ruin what we've got going because I think it's really great."

"I know it is," I reply.

"I love you so much," he whispers, "Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you," I say, echoing his words, "I love you."

"Can I…can I kiss you?" he says hesitantly and I burst into tears all over again, "Oh my God, Tor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cross a line." He backs away but I catch his wrist, pulling him back to me.

"You didn't cross a line," I say, "but this thing has ruined our whole relationship. You never used to ask if you could kiss me! I just want everything to go back to normal but-" He cuts me off, crushing his lips down on mine, and pulls me even closer to him, hugging me tightly.

"Nothing has changed," he promises. "I love you so much and I will never ask if I can kiss you again." He kisses me again and then he pulls away, tugging out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask and he frowns.

"First of all, I'm going to call my agent and release a statement," he replies, "Then I'm going to call my lawyer."

"I might just tweet something," I shrug, "Did you bring your bags in by the way?"

"Yes," he frowns, "Didn't take you long, did it?"

"It's not even all your stuff," I chuckle, "It's just the clothes you like least." He raises an eyebrow and I blush. "I was very angry?" I say and he nods understandingly.

"Don't worry baby," he says, stroking my hair, "We'll fix this, I promise."

* * *

"Less than two days after pictures were published in US Weekly of Beck Oliver in a nightclub getting close to a mystery blonde, news comes that he has launched a lawsuit against the magazine, accusing them of defamation and suing them for damages. He also released a statement fiercely denying the allegations, and when we spoke to him, he had this to say:

'I categorically deny any allegations that I was unfaithful. The girl in question was a member of my family and the events of that night I have explained in full to my girlfriend. I am grateful that my relationship was strong enough to survive this; however, these pictures caused both my girlfriend and myself a considerable amount of unnecessary pain which could have been avoided if I was approached in regard to them.'

Girlfriend Tori Vega also spoke out against these rumours, this time on Twitter, tweeting 'BECK DID NOT CHEAT ON ME. BLONDE WAS HIS COUSIN. WE LOVE EACH OTHER. RELATIONSHIP REMAINS STRONG.'

Despite this, pictures now show what truly happened on the day the article was published. Vega was pictured at approximately 1 o'clock, placing bags outside her front door. Oliver arrived home at about 2 o'clock and stood outside her door for over half an hour trying to persuade her to let him in. When Vega finally opened the door, she was red-eyed and looked heartbroken; however, it appears that his story stood up as the couple were next pictured at dinner together, looking very cosy.

According to sources close to the couple, however, the tensions run much deeper than these allegations. 'Tori is always on edge,' he said, 'They got together while he was still with his last girlfriend, so she has every reason to expect that he'll do the same to her. The reason she was so angry when she heard was because she expected it all along – she was angry with herself as much as she was angry with him.'

Information about how this couple first got together is thin on the ground, but the suggestion that Tori was in fact an affair for Oliver is a surprising one."

* * *

"I'm gonna go to sleep," I say, putting my phone down on the bedside table.

"Okay," he says, "I just wanna finish this."

"How long have you got left?" I ask, glancing at the cover and smirking; Code is the third of the series and has the biggest plot twist by far.

"About a third," he says and I raise an eyebrow, "I know, I know, but I can't put it down."

"You will just die when you get to the end," I say, "I cried so much."

"I don't actually die?!" he gapes, "Because I refuse to finish this book if I'm gonna die."

"No, you don't die," I laugh, "Just keep reading. I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you," he whispers, "Sleep well."

"Love you too," I say, switching off my lamp and rolling over to lie on my side. I fall asleep quite quickly and that's the last thing I know until I am rudely awakened. I groan, shaking his hand off my shoulder, and click my phone. It's 3 o'clock in the morning, and I roll over, asking, "Why are you waking me up?"

"Why would he do that?" Beck says tearfully.

"What are you talking about?" I say, rubbing my eyes, "Who did what now?"

"Ben!" Beck says, "Ben working with the Gamesmaster! How could he do that?!"

"Oh," I laugh, "I know, it's awful, right? And so heart-breaking as well, because he just did it for her."

"I know," he says, wiping his eyes, "At least he finally told her how he was feeling."

"Yeah, I suppose so," I say, sitting up, "Come here, it's okay." I hug him tightly, wiping the tears off his cheeks, "You're not much of a guy really, are you?"

"Excuse me!" he objects, "I have a very deep personal connection to this character and it hurts me when he gets hurt."

"I understand," I laugh, "I told you, I cried too. It was good though, right? A really good twist."

"Yes," he agrees, "And I'm so excited to film this one, that's some real character development then."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I say, "You've gotta make this one first and we're only a few weeks into it."

"We're filming the first scene of actually being Viral tomorrow," he says, "I'm actually so excited."

"How do you like Lizzie Riley?" I ask, "I think she's doing a good job."

"She's very like Tory," he replies, "She's a lot of fun too – I think as a foursome, we get on very well."

"Jackson said she's seeing Parker?" I say, "I don't blame her, to be honest, he is so good-looking."

"Yeah, well, she's known him since she was 13," he explains, "She's the one who got him the job as Chance in the first place."

"Oh, I see," I begin to reply, but Beck cuts me off.

"What do you mean, he's good-looking?" he objects, "Do you think he's better looking than me?"

"Are you feeling insecure?" I tease, grabbing his chin and pulling him into a kiss, "Baby, nobody is better looking than you - you're exactly my type and I love you."

"I love you more," he says, "Anyway, what was your point?"

"Only that we could go out for dinner with them?" I suggest, "A double date sort of thing?"

"Okay," he nods, "I'll ask them tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep though – I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm glad you did," I reply, "It's nice to see you show some weakness, even if it is for a book character."

"Alright," he chuckles, "Night, Victoria."

"Night." He leans over, turning off the light, and then pulls me close to him, settling down to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Tori," Lizzie says, "Beck says we're going out for dinner on Saturday?"

"Yeah, if you want to," I say brightly, "I thought it might be nice for us all to get to know each other a bit better – you can bring Parker?"

"Sure, that'd be nice," she replies, "Are you sure you're gonna be able to this weekend? Aren't you too busy?"

"No," I promise, "We've got an Oscars dinner on Friday night and then the ceremony is on Sunday. Our agent said we need to be pictured out on Saturday so we thought we might as well take the opportunity to do something we actually want to do."

"Sure thing," Lizzie says, "I saw your film by the way."

"Oh really?" I say, "What did you think?"

"When I was a kid, I always wanted to play Juliet," she confesses, "In a school play or whatever. I guess every girl does at some point, and you did it, and you did us so proud. It was just amazing. I hope you win."

"Thank you," I blush, "I hope Beck wins to be honest. I think he deserves it, putting it up with me on that shoot."

"Do you think he'll take it?" she asks, sitting down beside me.

"He has a good shot," I reply, "All the reports suggest that the Americans favour him and the British favour Leonardo DiCaprio; however, he's never won an Oscar and people think this might be the year he takes it."

"Have you met him?" she asks, clearly interested.

"Beck has," I explain, "They met after Leo won the BAFTA – that's when he invited us to his after party."

"Shut up!" Lizzie gapes, "You're going to Leonardo DiCaprio's Oscars after party?"

"Yeah," I chuckle, "I can't believe it either. That's why we're not shooting on Monday – there's no way either of us will be in any fit state to film anything then."

"Lizzie!" Beck shouts, running up, "Jackson wants you back on set."

"Hey babe," I smile, kissing him deeply, "How's it going?"

"I've fallen over 17 times," he says, "So yeah, wonderfully."

"I warned them," I laugh, turning to Lizzie, "When he needs to be steady on his feet, he somehow turns into the biggest klutz you will ever meet. He was so smooth for all our romantic scenes and then he was so bad in his fight scenes that Kyle stabbed him in the shoulder."

"What?" Lizzie gapes, turning to Beck, who nods ruefully.

"Yeah," Beck replies, "I tripped over my own feet, it was an accident. I'm normally not that bad."

"Whatever you say, baby," I tease, "Come on, guys, we should get back to set."


	14. Chapter 14

"Shut up," Beck chuckles, "I'm not that bad." We walk into the restaurant, laughing brightly, and Lizzie and Parker wave to us from a table at the back. Beck shakes his head and beckons the waiter, slipping him a twenty to seat us by the window. Our agent has insisted we're seen out together tonight and we need to be where photographers can get good pictures. Another waiter goes to Parker and Lizzie and guides them to us, and I apologise, explaining quietly.

"So," Beck says, "How long have you two been together?"

"About six months," Lizzie replies, "I broke up with my boyfriend about a year ago and Parker was there to pick up the pieces as usual."

"What about you two?" Parker asks suspiciously, "There's so much in the press; we never know what to believe."

"Why don't you just get all of your questions out of the way now?" Beck laughs, "Might make for a much easier evening. We'll start – we've been going out for about nine and a half months."

"How long have you known each other?" Lizzie asks, "The magazine said you've been friends for years."

"Four years?" I guess, frowning at Beck, who nods.

"Yeah, four," he replies, "We first met when Tori started going to Hollywood Arts and we've been friends ever since."

"Did you really start hooking up while you still had a girlfriend?" Parker asks, folding his arms.

"My girlfriend and I were never the most stable couple," Beck replies honestly, "We broke up and got back together a lot, and one of the times we broke up, I got really drunk and slept with Tori. It was just a mistake, a drunken mistake, and we agreed to put it behind us. Then we got cast in Romeo and Juliet, started getting closer and I broke up with Jade again. We fought about the bedroom scene for the film, that's why she dumped me, and then when we filmed it, something changed. We both totally freaked out, Tori cried, and when I went round to talk to her about it, we got carried away and slept together again. That's when I ended my relationship with Jade for good and I got together with Tori. I did not cheat on Jade, do you understand?"

"I understand," Lizzie nods, "Did you cheat on Tori?"

"No," I say sharply, "That was his cousin. That magazine published lies, which is why we're suing them."

"I honestly don't give a crap what they publish about me," Beck says, "but when they start screwing with Tori or with my relationship, and hurt the people I love, then I have a problem."

"Okay," Parker nods, "I can totally understand that."

"Well you better get used to it too," I advise, "because if this movie is half the success it should be, every teen in America is gonna know your name."

* * *

"And the Oscar goes to…Tori Vega!" I burst into tears, hug Beck tightly and walk up onto the stage as the whole room gets to their feet. I lift my dress – champagne, tight to the waist and then loose and flowing - so I can get up the stairs and take the Oscar from Anna Kendrick who smiles kindly.

I turn to the podium and say, "Wow. I actually can't believe this is happening. Okay, um…We're very lucky as women in this day and age, to have the power of choice. We have the right to vote, we have the right to choose who to marry and we have the right to choose who to love. Juliet didn't have that power, and even though she's fictional, millions of girls in her time went through the same thing. Women fought so that we would be allowed to choose, but unfortunately around the world, the fight has to continue. Therefore, tonight I want to share this award with all the women who don't have the right to choose in the hope that one day…they will."

Once again, the room gets to their feet, cheering me loudly, and I blush, glancing at Beck who nods proudly. "Thank you," I say as the applause died down, "to the Academy, to the entire cast and crew of the film, and to my family and friends. Beck, I love you. Have a good evening, everyone, thank you very much."

I return to my seat about fifteen minutes later, as Jennifer Lawrence walks onto the stage to announce the winner of Best Actor. They show clips as Beck whispers, "That was a really good speech, Victoria, well done."

"Thank you," I reply, "Good luck." I kiss him on the cheek and then turn back to the stage where Jennifer slits open the envelope

"And the Oscar goes to…Beck Oliver!"

Beck shakes his head disbelievingly. "No way," he laughs, as the room gets to their feet, cheering him. I hug him tightly, and shove him up towards the stage, applauding proudly.

"Wow," he says, "I literally cannot believe this is happening right now. I'm afraid I haven't got a profound message like Tor, but I do have some people I want to say thank you to. All the other nominees, you are such an inspiration to me and you all deserved this. Max, thank you for giving me this opportunity, it really does mean the world. Thank you to the rest of the cast and crew as well for making the experience so enjoyable. Thank you to my family and to my friends, especially to Sikowitz who taught me so much, and a final thank you to Tori for keeping me straight. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you. Good night, everybody, enjoy your evening!"

I am in tears as I cheer for him, and Max hands me a tissue, laughing. He's in high spirits after taking the Best Director Oscar, and Darryl and Jane, who are sitting across from me, are beaming because they both won as well. Overall this has been a very successful night for the 'Romeo and Juliet' cast and only one thing would top it off. However, I'm not particularly bothered anymore – Max and Beck both got the recognition they deserved and that's what mattered to me.

"Tori," someone says at my shoulder and I turn around, raising an eyebrow. Leonardo DiCaprio is leaning forwards in his seat and he grins. "Congratulations, Miss Vega," he says, "You deserved that. Won't you pass on my congratulations to Beck as well, and I'll see you both at my party tonight?"

"Yes," I say, blushing furiously, "Thank you, sir, it really does mean the world. Your version of 'Romeo and Juliet' is still my favourite in the world – I watch it every weekend."

"And now yours is mine," he says, inclining his head gracefully, "Well done."

I nod my thanks and turn back around, almost bursting into tears of excitement. Beck appears a few moments later and Matthew McConaughey walks out to present the award for Best Film. We watch clips of all the films and then he opens the envelope, pulls out the card and announces, "And the Oscar goes to…'Romeo and Juliet'!" I actually do burst into tears now, jumping up and hugging Beck and Max, before running up to the stage, holding hands with Jane who is crying as well.

"Wow," Max says, "I literally cannot believe this. This is unreal. Thank you so much. Whoa."

"Alright," Kyle laughs, taking the mic, "I think Max needs a minute to get his head round this, so I'll just say now on behalf of the cast that we could not have done this without him. He is a brilliant director and an even more wonderful man and I'm sure we are all so grateful to have had the opportunity to work with him."

"Thank you," Max says, "I couldn't have done this without every single one of the cast and crew. They are some of the hardest working people I have ever had the pleasure to meet and work with and they made this film a million times better than I ever thought it could be. 'Romeo and Juliet' is a beautiful story – its messages are eternal and I'm glad that I had the opportunity to share it with a new generation. Thank you very much to the Academy and to everyone here tonight – you are all exceptional and the industry wouldn't exist without every single one of you. Enjoy the rest of your evening, good night!"

We all run backstage, still hugging each other and Beck finds me, kissing me deeply. "I am so proud of you," he whispers, "I love you so much. More than I can say."

"I love you too," I reply, eyes still brimming, "Congratulations. Oh, and Leonardo DiCaprio wanted me to pass along his congratulations too."

"Shut up," Beck gasps, "Oh my God, Tori, I can't believe this is happening to us. People I've looked up to my entire life, congratulating me. This is actually insane."

"I know, I know," I agree excitedly, "And I said to him, like oh my god, thank you so much, your version is like my favourite ever, and cool as a cucumber he just goes 'And now yours is mine'. Can you believe it?! Leonardo DiCaprio likes our movie!"

"He's not the only one!" Anna Kendrick appears at our side and hugs us both, continuing, "Congratulations, both of you! Tori, I didn't get a chance to say earlier, but your speech was outstanding! So moving, so inspiring, just the right balance between impressive and cheesy. Really well done on that, I know how hard it is to give speeches at award shows like this but you handled it like a pro!"

"Thank you, Anna," I say, "Really nice to meet you! I loved you in 'Into the Woods'! I wish I could do a movie like that!"

"Well I'm happy you weren't around when they were casting it," she teases, "You would have pulled it right out from under me!"

"No!" I laugh, "You were so good in that film! And you got to work with Chris Pine, I am so jealous! Is he as gorgeous in real life?"

"Absolutely," she nods seriously, "And such a beautiful voice, it's just breath-taking. He'll be at Leo's tonight, you know? I'll introduce you if you like."

"Wow," I say, glancing at Beck, who smirks, "That would be awesome, thanks Anna!"

"And Beck," Anna says, "How's 'Virals' going?"

"Very well, thanks," he says, "I'd say we're about halfway through but we're right on schedule. We're hoping this one will be well-received because all the fans of the books want us to make all 5."

"Well I second that," she says, "When I heard you were making it, I read the whole series and I loved it. So well-written!"

"That's what I said," I say excitedly, "He hadn't even heard of them until he got that part, but now he's as big a fan as we are!"

"Well we'll have to have a proper chat about them sometime," she says, "Discuss our theories for that mysterious ending of 'Terminal'! We'll have to get the whole cast together."

"No way," I reply, and Anna raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, Tori's being very strict," Beck laughs, "She won't let any of the other cast members read the books until after we've finished filming the relevant book, and they don't even get the full scripts."

"Why are you allowed?" Anna asks.

"Because my character development is very important," he explains, "I'm the one who betrays the group and everything so I sort of need to know what's coming. Nobody else does, and this one reckons it'll be easier for them to act as if they don't know what's coming if they actually don't know what's coming."

"We'll see how this one plays out," I shrug, "If it helps that they don't know that Hannah's actually evil."

"Does Hannah know?" Anna asks and we exchange a look.

"Yes, she does," I reply, "but we only told her last week."

"Oh wow," Anna says, "Was she surprised?"

"Oh totally," Beck laughs, "She almost cried, I swear, because she'd obviously fallen in love with this character and she had no idea what she was really like."

"Oh bless her," Anna says, "Right, well I think hundreds of people are probably clamouring to speak to you, so I'll let you go, but we'll definitely have to exchange numbers at the party. See you later." She kisses us both on the cheek and then hurries away. Behind us, reporters are clamouring and Beck leans down, kisses me gently, and whispers, "If we get separated, I'll come find you. Congratulations, baby. I love you millions."

* * *

"Ugnnhh," I groan, rolling over and falling out of bed, "Jesus Christ, my head."

"Up you get," Beck laughs, helping me back up, "Come here." He pulls me into his side and kisses the top of my head. "How much do you remember?"

"Very little," I reply honestly, "How much stupid shit did I do this time?"

"You actually didn't do much," he says, "at Leo's party; you were fine, chatting perfectly happily to any number of celebrities. But André, Cat and Jade broke into our house while we were out to get ready for our surprise party, which started at 1 and didn't finish until about 7. I reckon the house will be trashed when we get downstairs, I don't even know if they went home."

"Oh wow, that was nice of them!" I say fondly, "Were they really excited?"

"Yeah, definitely," he says, "Very proud. André made a speech – he cried."

"Bless him," I say, "Wow, I can't believe they did that for us, it's so sweet."

"How are you feeling? You won an Oscar last night," he says, "Are you buzzing as much as I am?"

"Yes," I admit, looking down to the end of the bed, where the two statuettes are standing proudly, "It's crazy."

"You deserve it," Beck says, "I'm so proud of you."

"You too," I smile, kissing him gently, "Right, shall we go and see the state of our house?"

"Okay," he says, "You might wanna get dressed first, we don't know what's down there."

"Good point," I say, pulling on a pair of black and white checked pyjama bottoms and a black vest, "Beck what time is it?"

"Almost four o'clock," he says, frowning, "It's lucky we told Jackson we weren't working today otherwise we would be in big trouble."

"I'm not working tomorrow either," I say, dragging him out of our room and down the stairs.

"What?" he says, "Why?"

"I have a meeting about a new film," I begin, but my voice trails off as I see the state of our living room. There are empty bottles everywhere, streamers and banners trailing from the ceiling, and there in the centre of the room, Cat, André and Jade unconscious on our couches with Robbie on the floor by their feet.

"Hey!" Beck shouts and they all wake with a start.

"Come on, man, you know better than to wake someone who's asleep," André groans, rolling off the couch and landing nimbly on his feet, "What happened?"

"You tell me," I laugh, running forwards and kissing his cheek, "You're the one who threw this party."

"Well you won an Oscar," he says, hugging me round the waist, "What was I supposed to do?"

"It was an awesome night," Jade smiles, "Did you two enjoy it?"

"So much," Beck grins, "I'm feeling it now though."

"Yeah, me too," Cat cringes, "Did we sleep all day?"

"Almost," I reply, "It's 4 o'clock."

"I'm starving," Robbie says.

"Nobody cares," Jade says and I laugh.

"Me too, Robbie," I reply, "Shall I order pizza?"

"Yes please," Robbie grins.

"Is everybody staying?" Beck asks, pulling the app up on his phone.

"I've got nothing else to do," Cat shrugs, "Let's have pizza!"

* * *

"The morning after the night before, Beck Oliver and Tori Vega sure had a late one yesterday. The stars, fresh off their Academy Award wins, partied until one o'clock in the morning with Leonardo DiCaprio, Anna Kendrick, Chris Pine and Liam Hemsworth. They arrived at the venue together – Vega was glowing in a Victoria Beckham design – and spent the evening chatting with top Hollywood performers. They were kept busy all evening as our sources suggest that everyone at the party wanted to congratulate them both on becoming the youngest Academy Award winners ever.

When the couple left the party, they returned to their house in the Hills, where their friends and family were waiting to continue the celebrations. Actresses Cat Valentine and Jade West and singer Andre Harris were among the guests who greeted Vega and Oliver and neighbours of the couple claim that the party went on until well past dawn.

However, the couple haven't got much of a rest awaiting them now that awards season is over – Oliver is in the midst of filming YA blockbuster 'Virals', while Vega is reportedly meeting the casting directors of 'Wicked' and a big-budget movie about Marilyn Monroe, as well as continuing her work as expert advisor on 'Virals'."


	15. Chapter 15

"Beck!" I shout, slamming the door and tossing my bag down, "Beck! Where are you?!"

"Why are you shouting?" he says moodily, stumbling down the stairs, "It's really early."

"It's 3 o'clock," I snap, "It's not fucking early, you're supposed to be at work in half an hour and I know you were doing night shifts last night but you can't just spend the whole day in bed. I left you a whole list of chores that needed doing and I'll bet you haven't done one."

"That's unfair," he says, "I just woke up."

"If you keep doing this, I'm going to start hiding alarm clocks around our room," I say sharply, "Are you at least ready to go to work?"

"No, not yet," he says, "I need to have a shower."

"Oh for God's sake," I say, walking into the kitchen, "Beck, I've been asking you to do the dishes for days."

"Why don't you just do the fucking dishes yourself if it bothers you so much?!" he yells, "Stop nagging, you sound about 80 years old!"

"Oh fuck you, Beck!" I shout, "I've been at work since 5 o'clock this morning, I won't be back until gone 11 tonight. I'm running on fumes here and all I want is to come home and see the dishes fucking done. When you're working 18 hours a day, then I'll do the dishes, OK?"

"I worked 18 hours yesterday!" he protests, "And all I want to do is get some rest, like I'm sorry the dishes weren't number 1 on my list of priorities."

"Fine," I sigh, "I'm not going to argue with you about this. I'm going to work."

"Wait, I thought you were going to drive me," he says.

"And I thought you were going to help me out by doing the dishes," I snap, "I guess we're both gonna be disappointed. I'll see you on set."

"Tori," he begins, but I shake my head, grabbing my bag and walking out of the apartment.

When I get home from work that night, it is almost 12 o'clock. I bumped into Beck once or twice while I was on set, but for the most part I tried to avoid him, working with the other actors instead. I chuck my bag on the sofa and head into the kitchen, where the washing up is still undone. I roll my eyes and start to fill the sink with warm, soapy water, well aware that I won't be able to sleep knowing that it's there.

It takes me about half an hour to get through it all and then I head upstairs to our bedroom. I grab my pyjamas and then go into the bedroom next door, getting changed and settling down for the night. Before I can even close my eyes, however, he appears in the doorway. "What are you doing?" he asks, "Why are you sleeping in here?"

"Did you think I was going to get into bed with you?" I ask, sitting up and turning on the light, "That I'd do the washing up and that would be that? That I would forget that I asked you to do it? That I had to do it after another 18 hour day? Did you actually do any of the chores I left for you?"

"No," he says, "but I'll do them all tomorrow, I swear."

"I've heard it all before, Beck," I say, "And I'm so tired of doing everything in this house. I'm tired period, to be honest. I'm working so hard all the time, going from movie set to movie set and I just don't feel like I'm getting anything back. When was the last time you did anything nice for me? At this point, I don't even want the flowers, or the meals, or anything like that. I just want to come home and not have to clean something up."

"It'll get better," he says, "I'm just going through a rough patch at work, it'll calm down and then I'll be here more to do the chores and cook you dinner and stuff."

"You're still here more than me!" I say furiously, "Please don't stand there and give me that bullshit about being too busy to do the chores because I'm much busier than you and I still make time to do them."

"Okay," he says soothingly, "I get it. I'll help out more. I've got a day off tomorrow and I promise I'll get through everything on your list."

"Thank you," I sigh, "Now go to bed."

"No," he says, folding his arms, "Not without you."

"Seriously, Beck, I've got to be up at 4.30. I'm not having this argument with you now."

"Fine," he says, crossing the room and getting into bed beside me. He pulls my body close to him and kisses my hair gently. "I'm sorry that I made you feel shit and I promise I won't let it happen again. I love you."

"I love you too," I say, "I'm just tired."

"I know," he says, "But I think part of that is the role you're playing – Marilyn is such a draining part to play and it's tiring you out. If you want to take a backseat on Virals, people would understand."

"No," I snap, "I can do both. I just can't always do both and do the washing up. OK?"

"Yes, okay, sorry," he says hastily, "Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Sounds like a great idea," I say huffily, rolling over and switching the light off.

The next morning, I head off to work before Beck wakes up, and I leave set hours after he does. When I get home, I actually feel the weight lift off my shoulders. He has tidied up and cleaned the entire house, dinner is waiting for me in the oven and he has even bought me flowers. I eat quickly, put my flowers in a vase and then go up to bed, stripping off and climbing into bed beside him. "Thank you," I whisper, kissing his cheek, and he smiles, pulling me close to him again.

* * *

"Are you coming or not?" I say quietly, "I don't care, Beck, I just have to tell the producers how many tickets I need."

"You don't care?" he groans, "Fine, then I won't come."

"You know that's not what I meant," I insist, rolling my eyes, "I just didn't want you to feel pressure to come, you don't have to cancel plans if you're busy. Obviously I want you to be there, don't act like a child."

"Oh now I'm acting like a child?" he says, dropping his plate by the sink and walking out of the room.

"Don't do that!" I snap, "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Oh whatever," Beck says, "I'm going to work."

"Beck, don't you dare walk out of that door," I shout, "I swear to God, if you walk out of that door, I will not be here when you get back."

"What?" he splutters, "Why are you overreacting, you psycho bitch?! I have to go, I'm already running late."

"And you answering my question won't make you later," I yell, "Are you coming to the premiere of my film or not?"

"Not if you're gonna be in a mood like this," he says, "When you're like this, I don't even wanna be with you, let alone go out in public and sing your praises at some fucking premiere in front of a million screaming fans."

"What are you saying?" I say, trying to fight back the tears that are threatening to pool in my eyes.

"I'm saying I don't want to come!" he shouts.

"No," I say, "I meant about us."

"I'm not gonna do this right now," he says frankly, "If you want to have a deep chat about our relationship, we can do it after work. I've got places to be."

"Oh fine, just fuck off like you normally do, you stupid twat," I say, turning on my heel and walking back into the kitchen, "But don't be surprised if I'm not here when you get back."

"Stop fucking threatening me," he shouts, slamming the front door and walking back into the house, "You are not my whole world, Victoria, no matter what you may think. I have a job, I work just as hard as you do."

"I never said that you didn't!" I snap, "That's not what this is about!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," he says, "Look, we can't go on like this."

"I know," I nod, "I'm so tired of arguing with you all the time."

"So what do we do?" he says, getting a glass of water and running his hands through his hair, "God, maybe we should just take a break."

"If that's what you want," I say.

"Of course that's not what I want," he sighs, "I want us to stop arguing though, and I don't see how we're gonna do that any other way."

"We just need to stop taking our frustrations out on each other," I say quietly, "Neither of us has actually done anything wrong. We're just stressed out."

"I'm not being funny, Tor, but you're always stressed out about something," he says, "You take on too many projects at once."

"So you want me to stop working as much?" I ask, "Will that stop you leaving me?"

"I wouldn't be leaving you," he says, "But yes, it would. If you took a break, I took a break, we could go on vacation, get some space and clear our heads. I feel like I haven't even seen you properly in weeks."

"I know," I sigh, "I know we haven't had a day or a night together in weeks and I really am sorry about that. But I wrap Marilyn on Friday, Virals wraps in two weeks and then Wicked doesn't start principal photography for three and a half months. We've both got about three weeks where we don't have to be here at all. Maybe we could go away then?"

"Okay," he agrees, crossing the room and taking my face in his hands, "I'll book us something tonight if you send me your dates. But I swear to God, Tor, if I have to cancel this again…"

"You won't," I promise, "I swear, I won't take on anything else in that time. Please, just don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you," he says, pressing his lips to mine, "I love you. I just miss you, that's all."

"I miss you too," I say tearfully, "I love you so much."

"I know," he says, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," I say, stepping back from him and brushing my tears away. He walks away, towards the front door and stops with his hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, and Victoria?" he says, turning around.

"Yes?" I say.

"Of course I'm coming to your premiere," he says gently, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Okay," I say, "Thank you."

* * *

"After what has allegedly been a rocky patch for teen superstars Tori Vega and Beck Oliver, the couple took time away from their busy production schedules to work on their relationship. In what is being called 'a make or break vacation' by sources close to the couple, Vega and Oliver flew out to London to begin a three week tour of Europe.

'Tori and Beck have been struggling to get along for months now,' our source tells us. 'They thought that working together again would bring them even closer together, but instead it's created a rift in their relationship, especially since Tori started working on 'Marilyn' too. It's meant she's working almost 20 hour days and when she's on the Virals set, she hardly gets to see Beck anyway.'

'They're still so young too,' another source reminds us. 'Tori's never lived away from her parents before and she's not used to having to nag people to do their chores. The last thing either of them wants to do after a long day's work is wash the dishes but they have to be done and it's one of the biggest things they argue about.'

Oliver and Vega were pictured getting on a private jet, and sources suggest that apart from the essential cabin crew, the stars requested complete privacy so that they could spend some quality alone time together. 'It's the first time they've spent more than 5 waking hours together in weeks,' our source tells us, 'and it could be exactly what they need to get their relationship back on track. When it comes down to it, they both love each other desperately but at the moment, whenever they talk, they argue so they really need some time away to get out of the rut they've found themselves in.'

Sources suggest that the stars plan to visit all of Europe's most romantic cities, starting in London and visiting Paris, Madrid, Barcelona and Milan before finishing up with a few days in Rome before they need to return to Hollywood in time for Vega's next premiere. 'Tori's been churning out films non-stop for several months now and Beck has asked her to slow down a bit. She loves the work and he understands that but their relationship is suffering because of it and obviously to him that's the most important thing.'

It seems that Vega has taken her boyfriend's request to heart. For the first time in months, Tori is not signed onto any immediate projects, her next work scheduled to begin in three and a half months when the filming for Wicked commences. Like his girlfriend, Oliver is not committed to any projects in the close future, although both are signed on with the studio who filmed the YA movie, 'Virals', under the condition that should they decide to film sequels, Oliver would continue his role as Ben Blue while Vega would maintain her role as advisor on the film.

The couple are next scheduled to appear at the premiere of Vega's film, 'Marilyn'. The film, about the icon's life from birth to death, is already being lauded by critics as one of the greatest films of the year and is expected to scoop Vega another Oscar nod for her role as the blonde bombshell. Filming of 'Marilyn' reunited Vega with her 'Romeo and Juliet' co-star, Kyle Harrison, who also has a starring turn in the film, and sources suggest that while Vega and Oliver's relationship has weakened over the last few months, Harrison's relationship with Vega has gone from strength to strength.

'They always got on very well,' our source informs us. 'They're very similar people and they absolutely adore each other, they'd do anything for each other. Both were in very stable relationships while they were filming 'Romeo and Juliet' and they've both experienced problems while filming 'Marilyn' so they've been a big source of comfort for each other. There's nothing more than strong friendship there though.'

The premiere of Oliver's film, 'Virals', is also scheduled for the upcoming months and it is expected to be the next big hit in teens and young adults, taking after Harry Potter and the Hunger Games. Oliver has received great praise from the cast and crew for his enthusiasm and joy throughout filming. He has also impressed the crew with his ability to keep secrets – having been the only one of the cast allowed to read any of the books. Director Jackson Holmes decided with Oliver's girlfriend Vega, an expert advisor on the films, that the cast's performances would be more believable if they didn't know where the plot was going. It is an interesting approach, but one that has delighted the cast. Lizzie Riley, who is playing the lead, gushed, 'I just absolutely fell in love with the characters as I went along, and the ending completely shocked me, but it meant that my performance was so realistic. Yeah, I think it worked really well and I loved working on the film.'

Before any of those premieres, however, Oliver and Vega's focus remains on their relationship and on their romantic vacation in Europe."

* * *

"Beck, are you ready?" I shout, adjusting my dress for the last time and flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Yes," he says, sighing sarcastically, "I've only been ready for the last hour, Victoria, you're the one we're waiting for."

"Alright," I snap, "I'm sorry, okay, I'm just really nervous."

"Hey," he says, grabbing my arm and forcing me to look at him. "Tori, you have no reason to be nervous. You are the star of the show tonight, a seasoned professional with the big four under your belt, okay? You're an Academy Award winner. And if the reviews are anything to go by, you could be aiming for two on the trot."

"You have to say all this stuff," I say, "You're my boyfriend."

"Incorrect," he replies, "It's my job as your boyfriend to tell you the complete truth. When you're picking bad scripts, when you've done a bad scene, all of that. And I've done that throughout the filming, so that when it comes to tonight and I want to tell you that you're amazing, I can tell you the complete truth again."

"I love you," I murmur, "So much."

"Me too," he grins, "Now let's go watch you kick butt as Marilyn Monroe."

* * *

"Just days after the premiere of Vega's newest film, 'Marilyn', news has come of her latest role. Tori has signed on to play the lead role in Jodi Picoult's bestselling novel, 'The Pact'. Former co-star and boyfriend, Beck Oliver, has signed on to play opposite her in the stars' first on-screen reunion since their Oscar winning film, 'Romeo & Juliet'.

Vega has received rave reviews for her performance in the titular role, with many critics suggesting that another Oscar nomination may be on the cards for the 18 year old. She has also recently begun filming 'Wicked', the movie adaptation of the Broadway show, where she is playing the title character of Elphaba, as well as finishing her work as an executive producer on 'Virals', where boyfriend Beck is playing the lead.

Oliver and Vega have both signed on to film the sequel of 'Virals'. Based on the success of the film's opening weekend, the studio is prepared to have all the leads sign contracts for the remaining three novels, as well as promoting Vega to executive producer."

* * *

"Happy Birthday babe," Beck says as Tori hurries down the stairs.

"Thank you, darling," she says, kissing him absent-mindedly. "I am running so late."

"You haven't got time for your present?" he asks, pouting slightly.

"I always have time for a present," she smiles, slowing down. "Am I going to want to leave after you give this to me?"

"Not if I've done my job right," he grins, hurrying out of the house. "Close your eyes!" he shouts through the door and she does so obediently. There is the sound of the door closing and then something warm and fluffy drops into her arms.

"You did not!" she gasps, her eyes still firmly shut. "Beck!"

"You can open them now," he says brightly and she does so, squealing as she stares down at the Labrador puppy in her arms.

"Oh my God, Beck," she says tearfully. "I can't believe you did this."

"Do you like him?" he asks nervously. "His name is Bailey, I got him from a rescue shelter a couple of weeks ago and he-"

"Beck, stop," she says. "I love him, he's beautiful!"

"I know," Beck agrees, beaming now. "Listen, Vic, I know you said you had a really busy day, but I've booked a table for us to grab dinner at 8. Please will you come?"

"Of course," she says, looking up at him with soft eyes. "I'll talk to Jazz and make sure he lets me off early, okay? What shall I wear, where are we eating?"

"Dress nice," he advises. "Also, there's loads of flowers and stuff on the kitchen table from all our celeb friends."

"Oh really?" Tori said interestedly, walking into the kitchen. Her jaw drops open as she sees all the presents on the table and Beck grins.

"I know right," he laughs. "So we've got Leonardo DiCaprio, Jennifer Lawrence, Anna Kendrick and Chris Pine over here. And then on this side, we have Taylor Swift, Ellen DeGeneres and Selena Gomez, as well as Graham Norton and Adele."

"Oh my God," Tori laughs, looking at all the notes. "How is this our life now?"

"I know," Beck agrees. "Okay, now give this beautiful puppy to me and you better get going. I'll bring him over to set later to see you, okay?"

"Okay," Tori agrees, kissing her puppy on the nose and then kissing Beck again. "I love you so much. So so much."

"I love you too," he says fondly, brushing the hair away from her face. "Now go, you're gonna be late."

"Okay, close your eyes," he says as the car pulls up outside the restaurant. "Do you trust me, Victoria?"

"Of course I do," she says. "I'd trust you a whole lot more if I could see but there you go."

"It's not far," he says, leading her through two doors and then he stops. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

"SURPRISE!" a hundred voices shout out all at once and Tori almost bursts into tears. All of her friends are gathered round, from Jade, Andre and Cat from Hollywood Arts to Jane, Kyle and Darryl from Romeo and Juliet to Lizzie and Parker from Virals and all her cast mates from Marilyn. Her parents are there, with Trina; Sikowitz is there, with Jackson Holmes and Max Anderson; even her hair and make-up team are there, all smiling brightly.

"Oh my God," Tori says breathlessly. "This is…thank you!" She hugs Beck tightly and then starts to move around the room, hugging all her friends and family tightly and starting to chatter away excitedly.

"Nice job, bro," Andre says, nudging Beck in the side, but Beck does not take his eyes off his girlfriend, watching her delight happily.

"I'm gonna marry that girl," he says finally and Andre nods.

"I know, man," he agrees. "I know."

* * *

"Happy Birthday superstar! As Oscar-winning actress Tori Vega turns 19, we take a look at how the star celebrated her special day, as well as looking back over her already exceptional career.

Deliveries started arriving to Vega's house in the Hollywood Hills very early in the morning, but boyfriend, Academy Award winner and global superstar, Beck Oliver, who lives with her, was up to accept them. Sources suggest that she received gifts and best wishes from stars ranging from Leonardo DiCaprio and Anna Kendrick, who she has been seen chatting with at award shows, to Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez. Reports recently have indicated that Swift is looking to induct Vega into her 'squad', but this seems to be the first sign of contact between the two.

Vega left her house at 8am alone and headed straight to work on the set of 'The Pact'. At midday, Beck, her co-star on the film, joined her on set and the couple were seen playing with a golden Labrador puppy that was reportedly Vega's birthday present from her boyfriend. Beck left set with the dog at 1, and Vega returned home at 6pm.

The couple were next seen at a bar in the centre of Hollywood, where Beck had planned a surprise party for his girlfriend. It was attended by all of Vega's school friends, her parents, and many of her cast and crew mates from the films she has worked on. Among the stars who posed for pictures with Tori were Darryl Brown, Jane Lawson and Kyle Harrison, who worked on 'Romeo and Juliet' with her, Lizzie Riley and her boyfriend Parker, who worked on 'Virals', and the cast of 'Marilyn', the film for which Vega is slated to receive her second Oscar nomination. She was also joined by Jackson Holmes and Max Anderson, up and coming directors who are both very close to the star.

Towards the end of the evening, Anna Kendrick and Chris Pine joined the party, both posting pictures on Twitter from the party. Vega herself shared dozens of pictures, thanking many people for their generous gifts and presence on her special day."

* * *

"Two years on the trot for teen superstar Tori Vega, as she sweeps the board once again and steals her second Oscar right out from Jennifer Lawrence's nose. After a very successful awards season for the star, her fate was sealed as boyfriend and last year's Best Actor, Beck Oliver, walked out onto the stage to announce her win. He looked emotional as he read her name in the envelope but that was nothing compared to Vega, who burst into tears and, after a brief hug with co-star Kyle Harrison, ran up onto the stage and straight into his arms.

'This is an incredible honour,' she said tearfully. 'This film was so amazing to make, to be able to portray a woman as beautiful and inspiring as Marilyn Monroe was just…awesome. She had such an amazing journey and inspired such love and respect in so many people, and I'm lucky to have even the tiniest insight into what she was like. Thank you to the beautiful cast and crew of this film, but a special thank you to the Joe DiMaggio to my Marilyn, Mr Kyle Harrison who made every second of filming a joy. I love you, sir. Finally, I just want to say what an incredible moment it was to have my beautiful boyfriend present me with this award. Beck, I love you more every day. Thank you everyone, and goodnight.'

Vega made history last year as the youngest ever Academy Award winner for Best Actress, and has made history again this year as she joins a very select list of actresses who have won the 'Best Actress' Oscar in consecutive years – only Katharine Hepburn and Luise Rainer have ever achieved the same feat and Vega is by far the youngest to do so.

Boyfriend Beck Oliver was not so lucky, not receiving a nomination this year. However, speaking to the press afterwards, he seemed unconcerned by the fact and instead lavished praises on his girlfriend. 'I just think she's miraculous,' he said freely. 'Her performances are never anything less than incredible and she's so young. I can't wait to see what she'll go on to do and I hope I'm beside her every step of the way.'

He was then joined by Anna Kendrick, who popped over to say hi. They hugged happily and then Kendrick, who was previously nominated for an Oscar for her performance in 'Up in the Air', spoke to the reporter about Vega. 'She's the humblest, most down-to-earth young actress I've ever met,' Kendrick admitted. 'It's like she has no idea how good she is, even after winning so many awards. I mean, you've seen it, she cries at every single awards show there is, she cannot believe how many people love her work. I just think she's absolutely incredible.'

Leonardo DiCaprio, known friend of Vega, also had kind words to say about her at the Vanity Fair Oscar party. Speaking to a reporter, he answered with a cheeky grin, 'Oh, I love Miss Vega. I mean, that performance in Marilyn? Out of this world. She's so young to be producing such thoughtful, clever, beautiful work and yet it comes across as easy, like she doesn't try at all. I have such respect for her and I try to take her to dinner when I can.'

Indeed, it seems that Vega and DiCaprio do meet regularly, having been pictured together on several occasions. Just days after her 19th birthday, she was seen meeting him for lunch and they seemed very relaxed and comfortable in each other's presence. Does boyfriend Beck have something to be worried about?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Anyone who can tell me what song from what musical inspired the first section of this chapter wins all my respect forever.**

"How long do we have to stay?" Tori asks, trying to restrain a struggling Bailey as she and Beck speed down the road.

"Well don't say it like that," Beck sighs, reaching across and patting Bailey's nose. "They're my family – I'm sure you'll have a lovely time."

"They hate me, Beck," Tori says. "So no, I won't have a lovely time, not with them sniping and bitching and talking behind my back. I know they're your family but they definitely don't think I'm good enough for you and they never will. So please, just answer the question."

"Well, your flight back is in three days," Beck says. "So, you will only-"

"Hang on," she says dangerously. "What do you mean, _my_ flight?"

"Well I have a meeting," he says awkwardly. "So, I need to fly back tomorrow."

" _What_?" she shrieks. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Don't shout at me, Victoria," he says, soothing a yapping Bailey.

"Don't tell me not to shout," she shouts. "Pull over right now."

"What?" he says as he pulls over to the side of the road. "Why?"

Tori ignores him, climbing out of the car. She puts Bailey down; he runs in several circles and then lies down on the ground to enjoy the sun. Tori sits down beside him, folds her arms and legs and doesn't move again. For a moment, Beck considers driving off and leaving her and then he sighs and gets out of the car.

"Get back in the car, you brat," he snaps. "We're going to be late."

"I'm not going," she says.

"Don't be silly, of course you are," he says.

"I'm not," she says. "Not until you answer some questions."

"Fine," he says, leaning on the bonnet of the car. "What questions?"

"How long have you known that you were going to have to leave early?" she asks, leaning back to look at him.

"A few days," he says. "Anna booked me a flight."

"And it never crossed your mind to think to book me one too?" she asks sharply.

"I really didn't think you staying a couple of extra days would be an issue," he says.

"No, no," she snaps. "Do not lie, Beck, you knew your family hate me, you knew this was going to be a problem."

"Look, I just didn't fucking think," Beck says. "It was a last-minute decision and I fucked up. Please, I'll call Anna and make another booking – just get back in the car."

"What's so important that you have to go back without me?" Tori asks.

"It's just a pitch," he says, scratching the back of his head.

"Stop lying!" she shouts. "Why would you have to go back to do a pitch on Thanksgiving weekend? And honestly, Beck, when was the last time you had to pitch anything anyway? I swear to God-"

"Okay, stop!" he shouts, waving and clapping his hands as she continues ranting. "Tori, stop! Couldn't we just have two minutes where you don't just contradict everything I say? Please, Tori, two minutes! And then it's your turn and you can say whatever you want." Tori scowls at him but shuts up and so he nods. "There are people, and they want me in their film. And there's a party that they are throwing." Tori scoffs and rolls her eyes and he points at her as if she has proved his point. "And you've made it very clear that you are not going to any more parties. But I will be going. And that's done. So, what's this really about?"

"Is it really about my family, Tori?" he continues. "Can we please for a minute stop blaming and say how we feel? Is it just that you're disappointed that you missed out on that role? Did you think it would all be much easier after the Oscars?" Tori shakes her head furiously. "Well then talk to me, Tori. Talk to me."

"Please don't patronise me," she says. "It's not about any role. It's about the fact that it took you three tries to admit that you were abandoning me to your family – who _hate_ me - just to go to a fucking party. It's about the fact that you wanted me out of town so badly that you were willing to travel across the country and back when in reality if you'd just decided to stay at home, we could have both saved a whole lot of time. And I know, I know it must drive you crazy, that you won't get to play with your little girlfriends-"

"Oh, you're being-" Beck begins.

"No, I'm not!" she shouts. "No, I'm not, and the point is, Beck, that you can't spend a single day that's not about you, you and nothing but you and-"

"Are you serious?" he snaps. "You really think the way you've been behaving recently that you would have let me stay at home for a party? And it's not just a party, Victoria – it's a networking opportunity. It's not about the girls, it's not about me, it's about the work!"

"To be perfectly honest, Beck, I don't give a shit what you do anymore," she says. "All I care about is you dragging me into your convoluted plans when I could be at home working."

"Work, work, work," he complains. "That's why you wanted to avoid this trip – not because of my family."

"Are you having a laugh?" she says. "The only reason I work so much is because you're never around!"

"I'm always around," he says.

"When?" she says hysterically. "You sleep all day and party all night, and half the time you're out of town."

"I am really not out of town that much," he shouts.

"You missed my fucking birthday!" she shrieks. "You missed my premiere, you missed my show, you miss everything! And I'm not allowed to miss one sodding family event, when even you are?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Like you don't miss things?!" he shouts. "You-"

"You be careful," she snarls. "I have been to every premiere, every birthday, every party where I've been presented as your pretty little girlfriend, despite the fact that _I_ am the two time Oscar winner – not you!"

"And don't we all know it?" he shouts. "You think you're so much better than me."

"No!" she says, calming almost instantly. "I do not. I think you are an exceptional actor and an even better man, but right now, you are not being a very good boyfriend. I need you to understand that by presenting me as your girlfriend, instead of an independent woman with many accomplishments, you are undermining everything I have worked for. It's not about you, it's about the patriarchy."

"Seriously?" he says, shocked. "That's why you're mad at me?"

"Yes," she says, frowning. "Well that and the lying and the abandoning me to your family, who hate me."

"Okay, I get it, my family hate you," he says. "But that's why you don't want to come to parties with me? Because of the patriarchy?"

"Well, yeah," she says softly. "Did you think I wanted you to fail? Beck, I love you, I want you to get as much work as you want, but I hate being known as your little girlfriend."

"Well it's ironic really," he says. "Because the reason I don't want you there…it's not because of other girls, Tori, and it's not because I don't love you. It's because when you're around, I feel inferior. Like all eyes are always on you and I never come away with the job. Nobody is ever interested in me. You come out of my parties with 17 new offers and I've lost two. I just feel like I'm dragging you down."

"Are you serious?" she says, laughing even though her eyes are damp. "Beck, if I didn't believe in you, we wouldn't have gotten this far."

"If I didn't believe in _you_ and all of the ten thousand women you are," he says with a fond smile.

"If I didn't think you could do anything you ever wanted to," she says firmly. "If I wasn't certain that you'd come through somehow… Well the fact of the matter is…I wouldn't be standing here now." She gets to her feet and looks at him intently. "If I didn't believe in you, we wouldn't be having this fight. If I didn't believe in you, I'd have walked out that door months ago and said that you're right. But I never could let that go, knowing the things about you I know…things when I met you those years ago, I knew. It never took much convincing to make me believe in you."

For a moment neither of them speak and then Beck murmurs, "Ditto."

"Oh, how romantic are you?" she laughs. "Look, I mean it, Beck. If I didn't think that you were an incredible actor…if I didn't think you had the drive and the talent and everything else necessary to succeed…I don't think I ever would have fallen in love with you. And we may have changed a whole lot since R&J, even since the Pact. But that's our constant. Our talent and our drive and our love. And my belief in you."

"I believe in you too," he whispers. "I want the world for you and more and if there's anybody out there who is making you feel less than you are, then they will have to answer to me. And I guess that starts with me? I have to answer to myself for making you feel unimportant and I am sorry. I love you."

"I love you too," she says. "Now can we go home?"

"Yes," he says, climbing into the car. "I'll call my uncle when we get home and send our apologies."

"We can send flowers," she says, picking up a snoozing Bailey and sliding into her seat. "Or a cow."

"I'm not some Southern hillbilly," he tuts. "I'm from Canada, they just live in the South. Flowers will do just fine."

"What are we going to do for Thanksgiving then?" she asks. "We don't have any food."

"We'll eat out," he shrugs. "Find a pub that's showing the football, easy."

"Whatever," she says, putting her feet up on the dashboard. "So, what is this film anyway?"

"It's a cancer flick," he says. "You know, Fault in our Stars-esque. But instead of a romance, he goes to assassinate a world leader."

"Topical," she says drily. "Sounds good though. Who's directing it?"

"I didn't know the name," he says. "How is the Wicked shoot going?"

"We're taking a break," she confesses.

"What?" he gapes. "Why?"

"Because the reaction to my casting has been negative," she admits. "The producers want me to go up to Broadway and do an 8-week run as Elphaba – just to gauge audience reaction before the film."

"Tori, that would be amazing," he says.

"I know," she says. "But I just don't know if now's a good time for me to leave Hollywood. I mean, you and I are not in the best place and we both know what we have to do to get us back on track, but I feel like leaving the city for 2 months is not-"

"Stop," he says. "I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to stop loving you. I will be there every step of the way, Victoria, whether that's on Broadway or in Hollywood – and if you're hesitating because of me, I need you to not do that."

"So you think I should go?" she asks.

"I think that working in Wicked, on Broadway, is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity," he admits. "So yeah, I think you should go."

"What about the filming for Exposure?" she asks. "I'd miss the first two weeks and I'm supposed to be an executive producer."

"Selena was an executive producer for 13 Reasons Why and she went to one day of filming," he points out. "You were on set all the time for the first three – people know you take your job seriously."

"I guess," she says. "It's just…a lot."

"Well you know I've always thought you take on too much," he says quietly. "But equally, Tori, you've always proved me wrong. I don't expect it to be any different this time?"

"You're the best," she says. "And I love you."

* * *

"Oscar-winning sensation Tori Vega has proved critics wrong as she opens to sell-out crowds on the Broadway stage. Vega, 20, stepped into the shoes of Elphaba, the star of Wicked the Musical, to demonstrate to producers and fans alike that she was worthy of taking on the role. Her 8-week run started last night and critics did not have a bad word to say about her.

'Vega has once again showed talent and wisdom beyond her years, using the voice nobody fully appreciated to awe audiences.'

'Tori is incredible in the role – Wicked fans will have nothing to worry about when she brings Elphaba to the big screen.'

'While many actresses have played Elphaba excellently, only a lucky few have managed to measure up to the benchmark set by Idina Menzel – and now we can count Miss Vega amongst them. Her intelligent and touching performance is definitely not to be missed.'

Among the many stars that turned out to support Vega was her beloved boyfriend, Beck Oliver. Sources suggest that Oliver has turned up to every performance so far, and at the premiere, he spoke to delighted fans about his girlfriend.

'He said that she was getting better every day,' one girl said. 'He said that he'd listened to her rehearse at home but seeing it on the stage was so much better, and he said that she was so excited to be getting to do it.'

'He told us that he was going to be flying out quite a few times to see her,' another said. 'I've met him a few times and I've honestly never seen him so happy.'

Fans were also shocked to see Academy Award winner Leonardo DiCaprio turn out for Vega's opening night. Vega and DiCaprio are famously close, pictured together at many awards and on many nights out, and he spent the evening with her boyfriend, Oliver, clearly engaged with the performance.

* * *

"The first two instalments of the saga were a triumph for everyone involved, raising the profile of Oscar winner, Beck Oliver, and catapulting lead actress, Lizzie Riley, to stardom. Now, as Part Three receives more rave reviews, we sit down with them to see where the story will go next. "Beck, your character does something totally shocking in this film," I say, "What did you think of it?"

"Oh it broke my heart," Beck confesses, "He does it all for the love of a girl, you know? He really does have good intentions; it just all gets away from him. I think the problem is that he is young, very naïve, very innocent. Even after all he's gone through with the Virals, he still trusts blindly in this film and it's the biggest mistake he will ever make."

"It really is," I agree, "And it affects every single one of the characters. What was it like to film, knowing how it was going to end?"

"Well, it was actually more difficult than I expected," Beck says, "Tori and Jackson, who are leading this movie, didn't let any of the other cast members read this novel until we started filming the ending, because they didn't want them to drop clues throughout the film. I was the only one who knew the ending and Tori kept having to take me aside and telling me to tone it down – I was acting too guilty, and the book is so clever, it drops clues that only make sense when you know the truth."

"Obviously you can't say too much, but you've already started finished filming the next movie," I say, "What's coming up for Ben?"

"Heartbreak," he laughs, "No, Ben is completely falling apart. He's lost everything, he's lost all control and he lashes out, starts misbehaving, and completely loses sight of who he is. It's still about Tory for him – I think it probably always will be - but she's so angry after the events of Code that she won't even look at him for about the first third of the film, and that's impossibly hard for him to cope with. They have to completely rebuild their relationship and that's what Exposure is about."

"Now, you've been working on these films for three years pretty much straight now," I say and Beck nods. "How long do you have left and are you looking forward to the wrap?"

"No, I wouldn't say I'm looking forward to it," Beck says honestly. "It has been a large chunk of my life and I'm looking forward to taking some time off and then being able to play other roles, but it's been the most incredible experience and I wouldn't change a second of it. I think we've only got a couple of months left now and that does make me very sad."

"Your girlfriend, who started as an expert advisor on the first couple, has now been promoted to producer," I say, checking my notes. "What has that meant for the filming experience?"

"She gets to boss me about a bit more, which she loves," Beck laughs. "Nah, she just genuinely adores these books and she wanted to be involved. She's done an amazing job too; she's got all the makings of a great producer but she'll never commit to it fully because she loves acting so much."

"She certainly has been working a lot recently," I comment. "How many films has she made this year? Has that been tough for you?"

"I've honestly lost count," Beck admits. "She's been absolutely brilliant though, she's done such a diverse range of films and she's given every single one everything she has. I'm very proud of her and even though I haven't seen her anywhere near as much as I would like, our relationship is still as strong as it ever was."

"The two of you have been together a long time," I say. "How long is it? Are wedding bells on the cards at all?"

"It's been 5 years," Beck says, nodding. "A very long time, but it feels like I've just blinked, you know? I feel very lucky and I genuinely do love her more and more every day. I don't know about wedding bells, but we'll see how we go. We've both got clear schedules for the next few months so I think we're just looking forward to spending some time together."

* * *

"You're late," she says as he walks into the house.

"What are you still doing up?" he asks. "I told you I was going to be late – I needed to pick up some wrap gifts and I won't have time tomorrow because of the Code press."

"I can't believe we finish tomorrow," she says incredulously. "Forever. Five movies and it's gone in the blink of an eye."

"Yeah, it has," he says. "Are you okay?"

"No, we need to talk," she says. "Come sit down?"

"Oh no," he says, sitting down beside her.

"What?" she laughs.

"Well, we only talk when I'm in trouble," he says.

"Are you serious?" she says. "That's what you think?"

"No, I didn't mean that," he says awkwardly. "I just mean, we only do the whole 'we need to talk' thing when I'm in trouble."

"You're not in trouble," she says.

"Are you going back to Broadway?" he asks. "Or did you get that shoot in Atlanta?"

"Stop guessing," she says. "You're shit at it and I need to get this out."

"Oh God, please don't break up with me," he says. "I know I'm late but-"

"I'm pregnant," she says quietly and then he shuts up, not even breathing for well over a minute.

"What?" he says eventually. "When?"

"I mean, we're not exactly careful, Beck," she says. "I don't know when, but I'm about three months pregnant."

"Oh my God, Tori, this is amazing," he says, scooping her into a tight hug. Immediately she bursts into tearful laughter, hugging him back.

"I haven't told anyone," she says. "I thought we should wait until we know everything's okay? But I've taken myself out of the running for that new Darren Aronofsky film and now that Terminal is wrapping, I'm only signed for the 2-week shoot on the stupid video game film. I could always pull out of that too?"

"No," he says. "It's only two weeks, Victoria, it will be fine. But maybe we should tell our parents?"

"I don't know, baby," she says. "It's still early days, and my mom…she went through a lot when she was trying to get pregnant with Trina. I'd rather wait, if that's okay with you?"

"Whatever you want," Beck says. "Tori, I'm so happy. This is amazing."

"Yeah," she says, beaming. "I am too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay in updating! Happy New Year everyone x**

Lizzie is curled up on the sofa watching the news. Behind her, Parker is making a fruit salad, which he hands to her as soon as it's ready. He jumps over the back of the couch to sit beside her and tugs her close to him. "So what's happening in the world?" he asks and she frowns.

"Earthquakes," she shrugs. "Crime. The usual."

"Wait, what's this?" Parker leans forward as the newsreader takes a piece of paper being handed to him. They watch as he raises a hand to his ear, listening to the information he is being given.

"But that's…this has just been confirmed," he says. "Hollywood actress Tori Vega has died. Tori, 22, was the youngest actress ever to win an Oscar, and the youngest ever to win two consecutive Oscars. This morning she was involved in a car crash which killed her. More to follow."

Lizzie has frozen, her hand halfway to her mouth, but as the piece of fruit splashes back into the bowl, she snaps out of it. "She can't be dead," she whispers. "She can't be."

"Why are they saying that?" Parker snaps. "There must have been a mix up."

"I'm calling Beck," she says, already dialling. She listens to it ring twice before Beck answers. "Beck?" she says.

"It's true," he replies in a dead voice. "Victoria died this morning."

"Oh my God," she breathes. "What happened?"

"They're not sure yet," he says, sounding dazed. "They think she was being chased by paparazzi."

"Oh God," she says, already close to tears. "Beck, listen, we're on our way over, okay?"

"Please don't," he says. "I want to be alone."

"Okay," she says. "Call us if you need anything at all, okay? We love you."

"Yes," he replies. "Goodbye." He hangs up and for a few moments, she just listens to the dialling tone.

"Well?" Parker says. "What did he say?"

"It's true," she says tearfully. "Tori's dead."

"How can she be dead?" Parker says, eyes glistening. "It must be a mistake."

"No mistake," she says, voice cracking. "She's dead, Parker, she's gone."

"Oh God," he says, tears starting to fall and he pulls her into his chest, rocking her as she starts to sob.

"We need to call Jackson," she says. "What if he doesn't know yet?"

"I'll do it," Parker says, getting up and walking out onto the balcony.

"Parker?" Jackson says. "What's up?"

"Did you hear?" Parker asks, but he can already tell he doesn't know; he sounds too happy.

"No," Jackson replies. "Hear what?"

"There's been an accident," he explains. "Tori died."

"What?" Jackson says, his voice breaking. "She can't have. There must be some mistake."

"No mistake," Parker says, backhanding tears from his cheeks. "She's gone."

"Have you spoken to Beck?" Jackson asks. "Is he alright? Was he in the accident as well?"

"Not as far as I know," Parker says. "He spoke to Lizzie, he said he's not sure what happened yet."

"I need to get round there," Jackson says. "Are you going?"

"No, he doesn't want company," Parker replies. "I think it's still sinking in for him – if he sees people, it'll make it too real."

"Okay," Jackson says tearfully. "I've gotta go, Parker, I better ring round the rest of the cast and crew. Look after Lizzie, won't you?"

"Of course," Parker agrees. "I'll speak to you soon, okay?"

"Cat?" André says brightly. "What's up, Little Red?"

From the other end of the line, all he can hear is sobbing, and then somebody else takes the phone. "André?" Robbie says. "There's been an accident."

"What's happened?" André asks, standing bolt upright. "Who's hurt?"

"It's Tori," Robbie says tearfully. "She's dead."

"No," André says. "You're wrong. She's not dead. She can't be."

"I'm so sorry," Robbie says. "André, please just listen to me."

"You're lying," André shouts. "She is not dead!"

"Beck says they think she was being chased by paparazzi," Robbie explains. "She crashed her car under a tunnel; the whole thing went up in flames."

"Stop it," André says, bursting into tears. "It can't be true, it can't be. How can the world exist without Tori?"

"I don't know," Robbie says. "It's the worst thing that could have happened, André, I'm so sorry. Will you tell Jane?"

"Yeah," André says, rubbing his face with his hand. "Darryl and John are round here too – I'll make sure they know."

"Okay, thank you," Robbie says. "Beck says he doesn't want company, but one of us should go round."

"Let me," André pleads. "Please let me go – I couldn't bear to be anywhere else."

"Of course," Robbie says. "I'm going to call Jade. I'll speak to you later."

"Sure," André agrees. "Look after Cat, won't you?"

"Of course," Robbie says, and he hangs up. André can only stare at his phone for a moment before he goes back inside. Darryl, John and Jane are all sitting round the table, laughing loudly.

"What's happened?" Jane asks, stopping abruptly. "What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident," André explains, backhanding tears from his cheeks. "It's bad."

"What?" John asks. "Who died?"

"André," Darryl says, pain flooding his voice. "Tell me it's not her."

"It's Tori," André confirms, breaking down. "She's gone."

"What happened?" John asks as he pulls Jane into a hug. Darryl is bent double; his head in his hands, but his shoulders are shaking with the force of his sobs.

"Apparently the paps were chasing her and she crashed her car," André explains angrily. "I'm gonna go, I've got to see Beck. Are you gonna be okay?

"Go," Jane insists tearfully. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay," he agrees, picking up his jacket. "I love you. See y'all later."

"Hours on, stars from all around are paying tribute to actress Tori Vega, who died today. The 22-year-old was driving along Hollywood Boulevard when she crashed her car in a tunnel. The engine exploded upon impact and the whole car was engulfed in flames. Passers-by dragged the star from her car. Paramedics were on the scene within 5 minutes of the accident. It seems that she sustained extensive third-degree burns as well as a head trauma. This led to them pronouncing her legally dead at the scene of the collision.

Witnesses suggest that the star was being tailed by paparazzi. They followed her all the way from her gym on North Sycamore Avenue. She was pictured there only today exercising with a personal trainer in the lead-up to her new film. CCTV footage shows that she was driving erratically, as if she was trying to shake off cars on her tail. Two black cars were pictured entering the tunnel directly behind the star. However, no such cars were pictured at the scene of the accident.

Since her death was announced on CNN news this morning, tributes have flooded in. They have been praising the young star and wishing her family and friends well at this horrific time. Boyfriend and fellow actor Beck Oliver received particular attention. Many stars reached out to offer their support. Anna Kendrick tweeted "I knew Tori very well. Wise beyond her years and unbelievably talented. Unfair she was taken from us so soon. RIP." Meanwhile Irish talk show host Graham Norton tweeted, "Tori Vega was a gift from God. The most talented young actress I have ever met. My thoughts are with Beck and her family. Rest in Peace."

Formal statements were also released. Director Max Anderson, who launched the star's career in a film which won her an Oscar, spoke out. He expressed his grief and offered condolences to Vega's friends and family. 'I had the pleasure of working with Tori on 'Romeo and Juliet'. To this day, it is still one of the most enjoyable experiences I have ever had. She was hard-working and focused, but still made the work fun. She was incredibly talented and deserved all the praise she ever received and more. It is criminal that she was taken from us so soon, and my thoughts are with her family, and with Beck, who she loved deeply. God has gained another angel. Rest in Peace.'

Fellow director and close friend Jackson Holmes also released a statement. He praised not only the star's acting talent but also her singing voice and her producing abilities. 'Tori was the standout star of her generation. Everybody knows that she was an incredible actress and an amazing singer. However, she also had all the makings of a brilliant director. She understood her target audiences and connected with her cast and crew to get the best out of them. She was passionate about everything she did and she was very clever, very kind and very beautiful. My prayers go to her family at this time, and to Beck. Their relationship was very special and I cannot imagine the pain he must be feeling right now. I love you, Tori. Rest in Peace.'

Co-stars of Vega also spoke out, expressing their heartache at her death. Lizzie Riley, star of 'Virals', a series of films which Vega co-produced, tweeted "Can't stop crying. She deserved so much better. We love you, Tori. Rest in Peace." Meanwhile Jane Lawson tweeted, 'Beck lost a soulmate, I lost a sister and the world lost a star. Rest in Peace, Tori, and know that I will always love you'. Meanwhile, Darryl Brown shared a previously unseen picture of her. He met Vega on the set of 'Romeo and Juliet'. The young stars were in the process of recording an album together. He also tweeted 'I will never meet a person as wonderful as you. You mean everything to me. I love you, Miss Vega. Rest in Peace.'

Childhood friends and family have maintained a solemn silence, however. Best friend André Harris was pictured outside the house which Vega shared with Oliver at 1 o'clock. He looked at all the flowers that were already being left in her memory. Then he proceeded to join the actor inside. They were later joined by Oliver's ex-girlfriend, Jade West. She was accompanied by actress Cat Valentine and an unnamed friend. Trina, Holly and David Vega arrived at about 3 o'clock. The whole company went down to the scene of the crime together. Beck, David and Holly spoke to several police officers. Valentine was pictured setting down a large bouquet of flowers. She then sought solace in the arms of her unnamed friend. Meanwhile Harris and Vega's sister Trina were comforted by West. Beck himself was visibly upset, but as of yet he has not released a public statement regarding her death.

Album sales and movie downloads have already started shooting up. Vega's self-titled album of 2013 re-entered the charts this afternoon. Meanwhile, plans for Vega's latest movie have been scrapped. In addition, Jackson Holmes indicated today that he would pay tribute to the star, in the final instalments in the 'Virals' series. Reports also suggest that the committee for the Hollywood Walk of Fame may break rules this year and award a star to Vega. This news comes despite their previous insistence that posthumous stars are only awarded after the person in question has been deceased for five years.

Leonardo DiCaprio, who was famously fond of Vega, had the final word today. He posted a picture on Instagram of himself with the star. It was captioned 'God takes the ones he loves most first – who could he love more than Tori? Rest in Peace, my dear, and save me a seat if I ever get up there.'"

"Days after the heart-breaking death of Tori Vega, boyfriend and fellow actor Beck Oliver is yet to make a statement. However, close and personal friend of the couple, André Harris, has now spoken to the press about the tragedy of her death. 'It's the worst thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't imagine anything worse happening to me ever. I'd do anything to trade places with her – she had so much more to give and she deserved so much better. She was so talented and clever, but also so kind and trustworthy, so honest. She was the best person I will ever know, and I am honestly heartbroken that I will never see her again.'

When asked about the feelings of Beck Oliver, André Harris had only this to say. 'Beck is really struggling with his grief, as I'm sure you can imagine. I'm devastated at her loss but I cannot even imagine how he is feeling right now. He and Tori were best friends, lovers and soulmates and he deserved so much more time with her than he got. He needs to be left alone to deal with this tragedy, and I think the public, the press, everyone should give him that after everything that's happened.'

Is he referring to the accusations that the paparazzi are to blame for his death? 'Yes,' Andre says frankly, 'You only have to watch the CCTV footage to see that they were chasing her. Tori was a great driver, she was so careful, but on that day, she was all over the place, she must have been terrified. This godawful celebrity culture that we've bred into society has just killed an innocent girl who was just trying to do her job, same as you or me. She didn't deserve to be treated that way, it's just not fair.'

Another thing we've heard in the past few days is that he and Beck visited a jewellery store? What was that all about? To this, Harris will give no answer and he terminates the interview. The story in question was of course mentioned by a worker in the store, who claims that Oliver visited a jewellery store the day after her death to return a ring. This news has created rumours that the actor was planning to propose to Vega shortly before her accident, making the shock even more devastating for the Hollywood community. Vega and Oliver were together for over 5 years and were friends for many years before that, first meeting at school when they were just teenagers. They first worked together on 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'The Pact' before collaborating on the entire 'Virals' saga, which wrapped three weeks before Vega's death. Director Jackson Holmes has already announced his intention to dedicate the last two instalments, 'Exposure' and 'Terminal', to her memory.

Beck Oliver is yet to make a statement about the death, but news will be reported on in due course."

"Good morning," Beck says, sitting down on the couch opposite Ellen.

"How are you?" Ellen asks, uncharacteristically quiet. The audience is not breathing, watching Beck in silence.

"How do I…how do I even begin to answer that question?" Beck says, his voice breaking on every other word. "Victoria's gone."

"I am so sorry for your loss," she says. "You must miss her terribly."

"That doesn't even begin to cover it," he says sadly, "She was my life and now she's… You interviewed her, you knew her, and you had the privilege of knowing what an amazing human being she was."

"She was," Ellen agrees, "She was unfailingly kind despite everything and always very open."

"She loved people," Beck says simply, shrugging his shoulders. "She'd do anything to please. She was so bright, so beautiful and my best friend in the entire world. I miss everything about her. I can still see her face, every time I close my eyes. I can hear her voice when I go to bed. Everything around me reminds me of her and I don't know…you see celebs all the time that say they're doing okay after a death. I'm not. I'm not okay. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of me and I can't breathe. But. I want to say thank you to all Tori's fans, and all my fans, for all their unfailing support. I know that you're hurting too."

"Oh Beck," Ellen says, close to tears. She leans across, takes his hand and asks, "Is it true you were planning to propose to Tori before she died?"

"Yeah I was," he sighs, "We were finally stable, you know? I've been thinking about it for years but the time was never right. We'd just wrapped on 'Terminal' and she was only signed up for one more project and then for the first time in forever we were both not working. Besides which, she was expecting which meant that-"

Beck is interrupted then by a horrified gasp throughout the studio, even from Ellen. "Expecting?" she says breathlessly, "Beck, are you telling me that Tori was pregnant?"

"We were waiting to tell people," he says, a tear flopping down onto his cheek, "Tori was terrified something was gonna go wrong and she didn't want to get everyone's hopes up. I told everyone the day after the accident; there was no point in keeping it a secret."

"So you decided to announce it to the press as well?" Ellen asks quietly.

"They need to understand," Beck says, angry now, "You've seen the CCTV footage, I'm sure the whole world has. I myself have watched it more times than I can remember and there is no doubt in my mind. Tori was being chased. Their dangerous driving caused her death because they were so desperate for a little bit of gossip to put in their stupid magazines. I just wanna know whether they think it was worth it. My girlfriend and my child are both dead because they wanted to know whether she was going straight home from the gym. She died alone, afraid and in so much pain because they cared more about whom she might have been talking to than about her life. So was it worth it? Really?"

"Nothing is worth that," Ellen says calmly, "Beck, I am so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," he says quietly, "You didn't kill her. They did. I'm sorry, Ellen, I need to go."

He stands up and walks off the set without another word. Ellen somehow finds the words to end the show and then, when the cameras are off, she turns to the producers. "That was horrible," she says, "Absolutely horrible. Is he still here?"

"No, he left," one of them replies and she sighs, running her hands through her hair.

"I just…did we know he was going to announce the pregnancy before he did it?" she asks.

"No," another says, "He didn't tell anyone about that bombshell."

"It's going to be everywhere tonight," she says, "We need to be prepared."

"More tragic news has swept the nation tonight as Beck Oliver announces on Ellen that his girlfriend, the recently deceased Tori Vega who died in a car accident last month, was expecting his child. The couple had been together for over 5 years when she died, and Oliver also confirmed that he was planning to propose to the star before her death.

Oliver was visibly heartbroken throughout the interview and confirmed to the audience that he had no plans to hide his devastation. He spoke in depth about the circumstances surrounding her death and stated that he blamed the paparazzi for their role in the collision.

Since the interview was aired, stars and fans alike have spoken out over social media, expressing their sorrow at Beck's news and condemning the press for their treatment of the star. Anna Kendrick was one of the first to speak out, tweeting, 'Devastated to hear about Tori's baby. How many people have to die before we realise that there is something wrong with our celeb culture?' Jane Lawson, close friend of both Beck and Tori, retweeted this and also tweeted, '100% agree with everything Beck said today – the press are at fault. He has lost everything and for what? #sowasitworthit'

Within hours, this hashtag was trending worldwide, with stars including Emma Watson, Douglas Booth, Liam Payne and Sam Claflin chiming in on the debate. André Harris, Vega's best friend, also spoke out after the interview, writing a Facebook statement which read, 'I found out about Tori's pregnancy the day after her death. I have never felt such pain in all my life. Knowing that the paparazzi not only took her life but also the life of an innocent child is something I struggle to deal with every day. Nothing can make up for our loss but I hope that people realise the way we treat our celebrities is unacceptable. Beck has lost everything, his soulmate and his baby. I lost my best friend. #sowasitworthit'."


	18. Chapter 18

"Tragedy masked the Oscars last night as Tori Vega was awarded her third Academy Award for Best Actress six months after her death. Beck Oliver, Andre Harris and Trina Vega were on hand to accept the award on her behalf, but none of them seemed to have a word to say.

After her name was announced, the star received a standing ovation that lasted a full ten minutes. Oliver, Harris and Vega waited for the applause to stop, heads bowed, and when it finally did, Beck stepped forwards to take the mic. He appeared unafraid to show his feelings, openly crying, and after he attempted to speak three times, he simply shook his head, kissed the Oscar and raised it to the sky before exiting the stage.

Along with the award, Vega had an entire segment of the show dedicated to her incredible career. The star made 30 films in the 5 years she was active, three of which won Oscars and 7 of which won Golden Globes. In the audience, many were visibly upset. Anna Kendrick, who met Tori at her first Oscars ceremony, was tearful, while a shaky Leonardo DiCaprio was seen handing a tissue to director Max Anderson. Lizzie Riley and Jackson Holmes were seen comforting each other, while Jane Lawson and Darryl Brown wept on each other's shoulders, unable to maintain their composure at the loss of their best friend.

In another controversial move, the annual Vanity Fair Oscars party was cancelled last night after numerous stars announced their intention to boycott any events where the paparazzi would be present. They also refused to stop on the red carpet before the show, entering quickly through other entrances in a show of solidarity.

Instead of attending parties, every attendee of the ceremony went on to the 'Tori Vega Memorial Service', a public tribute to the star after her small and private funeral just days after her death. Directors Max Anderson and Jackson Holmes both spoke about the star, before the cast of Romeo and Juliet took to the stage to pay tribute to her. They were followed by Vega's school friends, Cat Valentine and Jade West, her teacher, Erwin Sikowitz, and then Andre Harris sat at the piano and sang for her. Father David Vega was the representative of her family chosen to speak at the event, while Trina and Holly remained in the audience, pale-faced and red-eyed. At the very end of the evening, actor and long-term boyfriend Beck Oliver stood up and took the mic.

'Thank you,' he said solemnly. 'Tori would have been honoured to hear how much you all loved her. Tori loved you all as much as you loved her, if not more, and to know that you are standing by her, standing against the press in this…this awful time would mean the world to her. And it means the world to me. On a personal level, I want to thank you for your support because I honestly don't know how I'd go on without it. I know you all miss her too and I just...' At this point, Beck broke down and was joined on stage by Andre Harris and Darryl Brown, who both wrapped an arm around Beck and held him up.

'What Beck would like to say is that we all need each other to get through this,' Darryl said stiffly. 'We would like to thank the Academy for their beautiful tribute, we would like to thank everybody who has spoken tonight for their kind words and we would like to thank everyone who has elected to attend this event, rather than attend a paparazzi filled party. We are sending so much love to every single one of you.'

The event concluded with a video organised by Vega's close friend, Leonardo DiCaprio. He rose to the stage to make a speech, but instead, much to the surprise of Oliver and Vega's family, introduced a video. Many stars and friends had joined forces to pay tribute to Vega, including Anna Kendrick, Graham Norton, Chris Pine, Douglas Booth, Liam Payne, Taylor Swift, Lizzie Riley, Lance White, Jane Lawson and many others. The video concluded with a speech from DiCaprio, and after the film ended, he led the crowd in sending up a prayer to Vega."

* * *

"Tonight on the show, we have Leonardo DiCaprio, ladies and gentlemen, here to promote his new film, 'Flipside'," Graham Norton says brightly. "He is joined by singer and judge on Britain's Got Talent, Miss Alesha Dixon, and our final guest, Mr Beck Oliver, who is here promoting the fourth instalment of the 'Virals' saga, 'Exposure'. Later in the show, we'll have music from superstar songstress Birdy, but first let's welcome our guests."

"Welcome, everyone!" he says as they all sit down. Beck and Leonardo look very comfortable together, while Alesha perches on the edge on her seat, looking very nervous. "Two Oscar winners here tonight, how exciting!" Beck smiles wanly and Leonardo grins, clapping him on the back.

"Now, Beck, you've not been here for a long time. I must ask, how are you?" Graham says gently.

"I think, as well as can be hoped," Beck says quietly. "I'm just taking one day at a time."

"And this is your first film since she passed away?" Graham says. "How tough was it, going back to work after a tragedy like this?"

"I mean…unimaginable," Beck says. "This was wrapped before she…you know, but they wanted to do a couple of reshoots. They postponed them for as long as they could, they even talked to me about moving back the release date of the film, but I didn't want to do that. Tori was such a fan of this saga and she would have been furious to know that we were keeping other fans waiting. So I went back to work and I did the reshoots and it was so tough. I mean, I worked with her on all 5 films, she was on set every day and to be there and her not be was…there aren't words honestly. But it was good too. I was there and I was with people who loved her and who knew what I was going through and to be honest, I was worried I would never act again. So it was good to know that I could still do it."

"Of course," Graham says. "I mean, you took a lot of time off after the interview with Ellen, did you consider not going back?"

"That was so stupid of me," Beck says. "I was so angry about it all and I didn't know how to process, I mean…I've never lost anyone so close to me, I didn't know how to deal with that much grief. So I just turned it around onto the press and I told everyone about the baby, which I shouldn't have done, but…you know, I made a choice."

"So are you saying you're not angry with the paparazzi anymore?" Graham asks.

"No, not at all," Beck says sharply. "I'm furious with them and I still believe that they hold the majority of the blame. I'm not stupid enough to pretend that Tori didn't make mistakes that day, she should have pulled over and waited for them to go, but just…God I play it over and over, that last day and I don't know how to comprehend what happened. It's impossibly unfair."

"Did you speak to her at all before the accident?" Graham asks. "Do you remember the last thing she said to you?"

"Yeah, of course I do," Beck says. "We were talking about the scan, actually, and um…I think I was just about to shower before I went to work and I was trying to get off the phone. If I'd known, I would never have hung up on her, but I did and I said, 'I'll see you later, princess.' And she said, 'Yeah yeah, whatever. I love you.' And then she hung up before I could reply and I just…"

"She knew," Leonardo says gently as Alesha brushes away tears. "She knew how much you loved her."

"I know she did," Beck says. "I just…She was my one and now she's gone."

"She's still with you," Leonardo says calmly. "She's with all of us."

"Yes, of course, because you knew her too, Leo," Graham says. "You were famously fond of her."

"She was incredible," Leo says approvingly. "I adored her, I was bewitched by her, she was…unprecedented in the world of Hollywood. She won 3 Oscars, and she wasn't even 23 years old. You know how many women have won 3 Best Actress Oscars? Only 1 other and that was Katharine Hepburn who won 4 and who was famously the best actress ever in Hollywood. She was 27 when she won her first Oscar and she won her last one when she was 74, like it took her that long to hone her craft. Tori, I think, overtook her as the best actress the world has ever seen and it is…tragic that she is gone. She was such a good girl too, so good-hearted and polite and innocent. She never touched drugs, she hardly ever drank, she was just hard-working and intelligent and outstanding and it is awful that she has been taken from us like this."

"Beautifully put," Graham says. "Did you know her, Alesha?"

"I don't think we ever met," Alesha says. "But I was a huge fan."

"She was a fan of yours too," Beck says. "We used to argue about whose turn it was to do the dishes a lot and whenever I refused, she'd play your song, 'The Boy Does Nothing'." Alesha grins broadly but Beck doesn't stop, continuing, "She'd play it on repeat and I'd roll my eyes the first couple of times and then I'd start to sing and dance along until she was laughing so hard she forgot she was mad. I loved that."

Alesha and half the audience are in tears but Graham pushes on, "Now Beck, how have you got through this? You made it very clear you had no intentions of hiding your grief and you haven't done so."

"Grief is natural," Beck says. "I didn't give people the impression that it was bad to feel things, or worse that I wasn't feeling things, because I was and I cared so deeply for her that I physically can't comprehend it. But friends and family have supported me through. Lea – Michele – who obviously went through something very similar a few years ago, she reached out to me and talked to me, Leo, of course, supported me, Anna, who was very fond of Tori, they were very close. Um…the entire cast of 'Romeo and Juliet' all came round to mine."

"They seem to be really suffering," Graham observes. "Darryl Brown and Jane Lawson in particular?"

"What you have to understand is that the entire cast pretty much was unknown," Beck says. "Apart from Kyle and Lance, everybody else was new to Hollywood, and we went through this…insane experience together. You know? Like the film was a phenomenon, it was Max's phenomenon and we were just sort of dragged along for the ride and suddenly we were stars and we were winning Oscars and none of us really knew how it happened, but we were all in it together so we…we stayed very close afterwards. Darryl and Tori were recording together, Jane lived just down the road, we were best friends, all of us, and when it happened…it was like they'd lost a family member."

"Of course," Graham says. "Now, we have to of course mention the beautiful Oscar tribute and the memorial service that took place afterwards."

"That was everything to me," Beck admits, his voice cracking as he starts to break down in tears. "The tribute was amazing and such an honour and I loved it, but the memorial…Everybody was there and I just… So many people loved her, she touched so many lives and I am impossibly grateful to everyone who spoke or played or…the video, man. That really was the best thing I got from that day. I watch it every day."

"Leo, it really was beautiful," Graham says. "How did you put that together?"

"I just called everyone I knew," Leo says. "Tori and I went to lunch all the time and any number of people accompanied us. Usually Anna, to be fair, but people like Liam from One Direction who just adored her, people like you, of course, Douglas, Taylor, everybody that knew her, you know? Everybody has their own stories to tell and I wanted Beck and her family to see them all. To see how much people loved her."

"The people you didn't interview, of course," Graham says. "Were Tori's high school friends…"

"No, I didn't," Leo says. "I did speak to…Jade – West – but she said that she just wasn't…wasn't ready to speak about her yet. I think that's fair enough and when you've known someone as long as they all knew her, it's just really hard to comprehend. It was like losing a sister for a lot of them, and while I did speak to Cat Valentine, Andre Harris and Robbie, their other friend, I wasn't expecting anything."

"Lovely," Graham says. "Now, Beck, we really should talk about your film. Tell me about what your character's going through in this movie."

"Well at the end of the last one, he'd betrayed everybody he loved, especially the girl and he…he was alone," Beck says, his voice breaking again. "He didn't know what to do and that's how we open. Ben is very hurt, very confused, he's having all these feelings and he doesn't know what to do with them and Tory is just not speaking to him at all. He's at a new school, he's away from his friends, he's still got these powers which are going absolutely crazy, and then…as if on cue, somebody gets kidnapped and Tory pulls him back into another mystery."

"He must get sick of it," Graham laughs, but Beck shakes his head.

"Nah, course not," Beck says. "He loves that sort of thing anyway and he's good natured so he wants to help out. More than anything though, I think he'd just do absolutely anything for her, because he loves her so much."

"Great, well let's take a look at a clip," Graham says.

* * *

"One year on from the tragedy, Beck Oliver and his family and friends spent the day mourning Tori Vega, who passed away after a car accident last year. Just last week, two photographers for OK! Magazine, Samuel Matthews and Bryan Jackson, were arrested and charged with second degree murder for their role in the accident. They are expected to appear in court on Friday.

Now, though, Beck joins us in the studio as we sit back to look over Tori's life – her work, her love and everything that made her the star the world took to their hearts. I'm Stephen Colbert and this is the Tori Vega special. Beck, welcome!"

"Hi," Beck says warmly.

"How are you?" Stephen asks gently.

"I'm doing okay," Beck replies. "Anniversaries like that are always hard, but we marked it together and it really was a very special day. It's just hard to wrap my head around, you know? That she's been gone a whole year."

"Of course it is," Stephen says. "Now, today we're going right back to the beginning, to when you first met Tori. It's my understanding that she joined your school quite late?"

"Yeah, she went to a normal school for years," Beck explains. "Her sister, Trina, went to my school though, and so one night Tori came along to our Spring showcase. Her sister had an allergic reaction and she couldn't go on, but because Tori had been there when Trina was rehearsing with Andre, he suggested she go on instead. And she did and she was…miraculous. She was offered a place at the school that night and she joined the following Monday."

"And that must have been where her friendship with Andre first started?" Stephen says. "She and Andre were famously close."

"They were best friends," Beck agrees. "Right from Day 1, they were so close. I mean, he was like a brother to her, they loved each other so much. I don't think I saw them fight more than twice the whole time they knew each other."

"So her first day at Hollywood Arts," Stephen says. "That's when you first met her?"

"Yes," Beck says, laughing. "She spilt hot coffee all down me. My girlfriend didn't like her much at first because of that. And then, Tori led her first improv on her second day and kissed me."

"Oh wow," Stephen says. "So that's where your relationship first started?"

"Are you kidding?" Beck laughs. "No, not at all. I had a girlfriend who I was on and off with throughout high school; Tori dated other guys."

"So how did it happen?" Stephen asks keenly.

"Well, one of the times I broke up with my girlfriend, I went to a party afterwards," Beck says. "And I ended up hooking up with Tori."

"And your relationship went from there?" Stephen asks.

"No," Beck replies, shaking his head. "After that, we pretended it never happened. I got back with my girlfriend and we went back to normal. But then we were cast in 'Romeo and Juliet'. It was all fine, easy to act like I was in love with her but it didn't affect our relationship in any way. And then we had to film the sex scene and I was kissing her and I just…it's like it hit me all at once, I was so deeply in love with her that I could hardly bear it and I just didn't ever want to stop kissing her. Max had to call a cut 4 times before either one of us noticed."

"Oh wow," Stephen laughs. "Raunchy."

"Yes, but then Tori freaked out," Beck says. "We both did to be fair. We'd been friends for so long and I'd never anticipated falling in love with her. It just seemed to happen all at once and neither of us really knew how to deal with it. So she ran off set as soon as we'd finished filming and went straight home with Andre. I went home to pick up a few things and my girlfriend – ex-girlfriend at this point – was there so I turned around and went straight to Tori's house. I hammered on her front door and told her how much I loved her and we ended up hooking up again. And our relationship went from there."

"Wow," Stephen says. "And you never broke up?"

"No, never," Beck says. "That's not to say there weren't some really rocky patches, especially after we moved in together. I mean, at one point, we were both working 18 hour days, and even though we were on the same film, we hardly saw each other, especially since she was filming something else as well. We argued a lot when we were together, over the most stupid stuff too, like whose turn it was to do the dishes or whether I was around to go to her premiere. But then we always took some time, went on holiday or spent a few days together and got it back on track – I think we both sort of worked out that our relationship was really important and worth fighting for."

"So after you got together, it all sort of snowballed, didn't it, in terms of your careers?" Stephen says. "The film you'd made together got the best reviews of all time and then all those nominations. What was that experience like?"

"Overwhelming," Beck nods. "I mean, every young actor dreams of one day being nominated for an Oscar or a Golden Globe or a BAFTA or a Screen Actors Guild Award, and Tori and I were nominated for all 4 the first feature film we ever made. It was crazy, and the fact that she won all of them was insane. She was so cool as well, like she made these incredible acceptance speeches and she kept her humility and I was so proud of her, and then the night after the Oscars, we went to Leo's party and then had another party at ours and then our friends stayed the whole next day and they finally left and I went to do the washing up and I went back into the living room and she was just sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out. She literally couldn't handle everything that was happening, she couldn't believe that many people loved her."

"Well we did," Stephen says. "Let's take a look at some of her work."

* * *

"Breaking news tonight as Samuel Matthews and Bryan Jackson are found guilty for their role in the death of beloved actress Tori Vega," the reporter says. "Sentencing will take place on Friday, but actor and boyfriend Beck Oliver spoke to reporters today, expressing relief at the verdict."

Beck sits up and switches off the TV, looking around the room and sighing. "Dinner I guess," he says to himself. "Pizza maybe?"

"You can't order pizza again, you'll get fat," a familiar voice says and Beck's head whips round. Tori is sitting on the sofa, smiling up at him.

"Tori?" he says, his voice breaking. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Thought you might need some help today," she says gently.

"I thought you were dead?" he says.

"Come on, baby, you know I am," she says sadly, her voice cracking on every other word. "You really think I could have stayed away for this long if I didn't have to?"

"So how are you here?" he asks.

"I'm not really," she says regretfully. "But you called me back."

"I didn't…I don't…" He stutters and then trails off tearfully.

"I know," she says sadly. "I know you don't remember calling me, but you did. And I'm here to help."

"How can you help me?" he asks. "You're gone."

"I know," she says. "But I don't think you do. You haven't let me go."

"I'm trying," he says. "I just don't know how."

"You got me justice, babe," she says. "You did the right thing and now…now you have to live your life."

"But none of it will be right," he says. "We had plans, Victoria. Plans for marriage and a baby and a life together."

"I know," Tori says. "But plans change. And you _can_ make new ones, I know it. You just need to forgive me for leaving you. You need to forgive yourself for living."

"How?" he asks. "It should have been me."

"No," she says. "It shouldn't have been either of us, but it's just one of those things. And I have to go."

"I don't want you to leave me again," he says. "I don't think I can do this by myself."

"I know that you can," she says. "Beck, you are the only man I ever loved and I will be waiting for you whenever you're ready. But you've still got a life to lead and you can't do that if you can't let me go."

"Babe," he says. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she breathes, tilting her head as her eyes fill with tears. "But I believe you'll survive."

"How?" he asks.

"I don't know," she says. "But I always believed that believing we survive is what makes us survive. So, you just have to believe it too."

"And I'll see you again?" he asks.

"So much sooner than you think," she says softly. "And I will always be with you."

"I don't think I can say goodbye again," he says.

"We didn't get a proper goodbye last time," she says, tears pouring down her cheeks. "But we can do this together."

"I know," he says. "Can I…can I touch you?"

"I don't know," she says, getting to her feet. She reaches out a hand and puts it on his chest; it makes contact and rests there.

"Tori," he gasps, immediately scooping her into a tight hug. "God, it feels so good to touch you."

"I know," she says, sobbing into his shoulder. "I know, Beck, but I still have to leave."

"I love you," he weeps, fighting for breath. "I'm never going to forget you."

"And I will never truly leave you," she says, through sobs. "You were the love of my life, Beck Oliver, and you made every day an adventure. Every second that we spent together was so special and beautiful and it meant the world. I'm sorry I had to leave so soon. I wanted a life with you, I wanted so many more years than I got and I-"

"I know," he says. "I forgive you and I'm sorry that I couldn't save you."

"I forgive you," she says.

"You were my one," he says. "I will never love anyone as much as I love you. I just…how lucky I am to have had something that makes saying goodbye so hard."

"You're quoting Winnie the Pooh?" she says, laughing through her tears.

"It sums it up quite nicely," he chuckles. "And I mean every word."

"Me too," she whispers. "I have to go."

"I know," he says, leaning down and kissing her deeply. "God, I love you."

"I love you too," she weeps. "You are just everything to me."

"One last kiss," he says, pressing his lips against hers.

"Will you tell the others?" she asks. "I know that they know but…just tell them how much I love them."

"Okay," he says. "I will."

She kisses him once again and then steps back, tears still pouring down her cheeks. "Beck Oliver," she says, voice breaking. "I love you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he says, closing his eyes. When he opens his eyes again, she is gone and he drops to the floor, weeping. He doesn't know how long he stays there, crying for hours, but when he finally gets to his feet, it's like a weight has been lifted and he goes to bed feeling fresher.

* * *

"Morning," Andre shouts as he walks into Beck's house. He strokes Bailey fondly and then walks into the kitchen, where Beck is cooking breakfast. "You look cheerful this morning."

"I'm good," Beck says. "I slept well, I spoke to Tori last night, I'm making breakfast, I'm okay."

"Hang on," Andre says. "You spoke to Tori, Beck? What do you mean?"

"She came to see me," Beck says softly. "I know it sounds crazy, Andre, but she did."

"What did she say?" Andre asks, his eyes filling with tears. "Is she okay?"

"She's okay," Beck says. "We just…we said goodbye."

"Did she say anything…" Andre trails off, shaking.

"She said she loves you," Beck says, smiling sadly. "She's gone, Andre, and I think…I think we're going to be okay."

"I just miss her," Andre says.

"So do I, man," Beck says. "I always will. But she's always gonna be with us and she wants us to be happy. She wants us to survive."

"Okay," Andre says. "Then we survive. Are you coming to work?"

"Yes," Beck says. "Let's go."

 **And that's the end! I hope somebody enjoyed this story - I wrote it years ago and publishing it here gave me motivation to finally finish it. This chapter is actually one of my favourite things i've ever written, so I hope you like it too!**

 **Happy reading xxx**


End file.
